To the Grave Burying Secrets
by Artist.Renegade21
Summary: "A new name doesn't erase your past." "Doesn't erase my ghosts either." Josie's past is back in full force. Memories and ghosts are overtaking her life. Will wedding bells with Riker ring or will the rattle from the chains bounding her to her past be the only sound heard? Third installment the Josie McGrath story. Look for Shots in the Dark and Ricochet in the Light
1. Chapter 1

OoO (Josie) OoO

When I hit the interstate heading west I opened the envelope Joe gave me to see exactly where I was headed. Joe had booked me the penthouse suite at the Inn of Manzanita.

"At least it's a beach town," I mumbled setting the envelope on the console and pressing down on the accelerator.

An hour and a half later gravel crushed under my tires as I pulled up to the office for the Inn. I checked into my room and was directed to the building at the back of the lot. I pulled up to a two story beach cabin. It was a 3 bed 3 bath fully stocked house.

"Why do I need all this? What the hell Joe," I sighed.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and heaved my duffel bag from the passenger seat. I slid the key card into the electric lock at the front door and stepped inside.

The bottom level held the bedrooms and baths. A staircase in the middle of the hall ascended to the living area and the balcony view of ocean. I bypassed the stairs to the double doors at the end of the small hall and pushed open the door into the dark master bedroom. Once the door shut a lamp in the far corner clicked on. I dropped my bag and instantly had my gun drawn. I stepped to the middle of the room eyes locked on the figure hidden in shadows.

*ahem* "Dia duit deirfiúr," greeted a ghost from the past.

Shock rattled me to the core. My body fell numb and the gun slipped from my grasp and toppled to the carpeted floor.

"C-c-Chl b-but how," I blubbered.

The owner to the voice leaned forward in their chair and the cast from the light illuminated their face. Pale blue eyes set in a cold withering stare and framed by shoulder length strawberry blonde hair peered out at me. The metal in her hand gleamed under the lamp glow. Revealing a silver sig sauer fit with suppressor.

"The cuff. I want it back." *click click*

"B-but how are you alive?"

"Oh don't act so surprised," she snarled, "I know you were in on it. Just cooperate so I don't have to kill you Josalynn."

"Chloé I watched you die on my arms. H-how I just don't understand. What do you mean I'm in on it? In on what?"

"Oh quit acting clueless! Look this isn't a social visit. I'm not here to catch up on the old times, I want the cuff and I'm out of here."

"I...wait we have to talk about this."

"I'm not talking now give me the damn cuff!"

"I don't have it!"

Chloé growled in frustration and walked towards me. She had her 1911 aimed at my forehead.

I shook my head in disbelief, "what happened to you C?"

"No. Don't," said Chloé her gun hand shaking slightly.

"Don't what," I asked carefully.

Chloé had her eyes shut shaking her head vigorously. Keeping my eyes locked on her I slowly retrieved my pistol from the floor beside my feet.

"Don't call me C and act like the last few years didn't happen," she yelled snapping her eyes open and glaring at me.

"I thought you were dead! How are you seriously blaming me for the last few years?!"

"You partnered with that worthless bastard! You and Connor did this to me!"

"Did what to you? Chloé tell me what happened please! I don't know what you're talking about."

I cautiously stepped towards Chloé putting my pistol back at the small of my back.

"Don't," she yelled.

I raised my hands in surrender, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I took another tentative step towards her.

"Stop! I told you don't," she warned again, pistol shaking in her grip, "You chose him! You chose to lay down with the devil Josalynn!"

Chloé squeezed off a round barely to the right of my head. The bullet buried into the bedroom door behind me.

"Shit," I exclaimed in surprise.

"That was your final warning," Chloé said, her voice trembling.

"A'right. Just put down the gun. No need for either of us to get hurt ok," I negotiated.

Chloé glared at me debating whether or not she could trust me.

"Look," I said grabbing my pistol and tossing it on the bed cattycorner to my left, "I'm unarmed. I'm not going to hurt you I just want to understand all this."

Chloé's eyes cut from me to the discarded gun and back. She sighed heavily and lowered her pistol.

"You swear you had nothing to do with it," she asked skeptically.

"Chloé I swear I thought you were dead. Whatever has happened to you since Sláinte is totally dark to me."

*sigh* "I don't know how I got there. I spent two years in a rehabilitation center gaining back the use of my motor skills. I had to learn how to talk again. I had no idea who I was or where I was. All I had was Connor coming claiming I was his daughter. It wasn't until I seen your picture plastered all over the television with that band that everything came back to me. I tried to leave but Connor was keeping me captive. He said you two were partners and you had plans for me. That's when he started using me as a damn guinea pig for new drug experiments. I'd be strung out for a month then two months detox. I wanted to die! That ass hat made me his little junkie and here you are working with him!"

I was vibrating with anger. Connor was going to die.

"Chloé I-I swear I had no idea he did that to you. I would've killed him if I had. Beat him to death slit his damn throat, something. And I promise you he's going to die."

"How could you not have known what Connor was doing being his next in command?"

"Chloé after the ambush at the bar I left and went to Shannon town. I became a concert photographer and had a chance to go after the one who attacked us."

"Then how did you come to work for Connor again?"

"I...well I fell in love."

"I don't get it."

"The band you seen me on tv with were on a hit list for the Russians. I had to figure out a way to keep them safe because I fell for the bassist Riker and I couldn't imagine losing another person I loved. I faked my death to get the hit off the band but somehow Mikhail Sokolov wasn't convinced and he kidnapped Riker. I knew Mikhail was a hindrance to Connor so I partnered with him to get Riker back."

"You fell for a musician?"

"Yeah I know. Now why are you going around killing Hungarians making it look like I'm the culprit?"

*sigh* "I finally escaped two months ago determined to kill you and Connor both until I learned you were supposedly dead and these Hungarians were after Mac Tíre. You were no where to be seen when they attacked Connor but eventually you returned under this false name. And that's when I decided to just set you up to be taken out by the Hungarians. I learned all I could about them then began killing their drug runners. I wanted to make you pay for keeping me as some kind of lab rat, but now I just want the cuff so I can leave."

"Chloé don't leave. We can fix all this just give it a chance," I pleaded.

"How do you suppose that," she asked.

"We w-"

*knock knock knock*

We both froze in surprise at the intrusion at the front door.

"Who's that?"

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** I'm back again. Hope you're not tired of me yet. This story will have a couple twists to it. I'm really excited for you all to read it and I'm going to make sure I don't have any crap chapters so updates will probably be dropped to once a week on average but I'll try to update as often as possible.

*Dia duit deirfiúr- hello sister


	2. Chapter 2

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Why did she leave," I asked from the passenger seat of the Cayenne.

Milo cut a glance to me before focusing on the road, "did you not read her letter?"

My gaze fell to the envelope in my hands. Milo tossed it at me when I got into the car back in Portland. I've been avoiding for an hour afraid of what she said knowing the circular indentation in the envelope was none other than her engagement ring.

"I-I haven't been able to," I admitted, "I don't think I have courage to hear what she has to say."

"Well if it helps any she didn't want to," Milo offered.

I gave a curt nod still staring at the envelope. I blew out a shallow breath and reluctantly tore open the envelope. Just as I feared Josie's ring tumbled out. I picked it up and felt a knot form in my chest. 'Gah she's killing me.' I retracted the folded stationary from it's place and opened it.

'My sweet sweet Réalta Rac. Please understand why I left. You deserve so much better than me. You deserve peace and happiness. Fatherhood and family. I can never give you these things. You deserve to know the truth about the stranger you claim to love...'

I didn't want to know of Josie's past but I couldn't stop myself from reading. By the time I was done with the 4 page letter I felt numb. So heavy hearted for her. I felt sorry she had to go through such a rough life alone. I didn't want her to be alone anymore.

"Feeling better," Milo asked after I folded the letter back into it's envelope.

"Psh no. I feel worse."

"Well we'll change that when we find her. How does your family feel about you not coming back with them?"

"They're all for it. Apparently I'm an unbearable asshole when I'm not with Josie so pretty much whatever it takes they're game for."

Milo chuckled lightly, "a woman driving a man crazy. Isn't that how it usually goes?"

I laughed in agreement. I had a tinge of pain travel through my chest thinking back to my conversation with Ross. Could Josie be driving him crazy as well? He obviously cares about her enough to drive across state, right?

"You ok Blondie," he asked breaking me of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Of course. Just...worried I guess."

"Well don't need to worry much longer," Milo said pointing to the town welcome sign.

'Manzanita Oregon, why would she come here?'

"Look for the Inn at Manzanita. That's where she's supposed to be staying," informed Milo.

"Why Manzanita," I asked focusing out the window.

"This is where her vigilante is supposed to be."

"Oh. There's the Inn two blocks up on your right."

We pulled up to the office and Milo went in to get Josie's room information before we drove around to the back of the lot. We parked next to a silver Porsche 911 turbo that must be Josie's. We both peered up at the two story beach wood cabin.

"Damn. All this just for her? Is it a mob thing," I asked reaching for the door handle.

Milo grinned, "nah. Joe booked her the Neahkahnie Penthouse suite on purpose just to annoy her. She hates frivolity."

I grinned too knowingly. Her home in Shannontown may have been pretty extravagant on the surface but it was obvious she only focused on four rooms. Josie would be perfectly content in a one room shack. That's one of the qualities I adored. We left our suitcases in the back for the time being as we walked up to door. Milo rapped on the door and we simultaneously sucked in a nervous breath while stepping back. 'This could prove to be hazardous to our lives.' Moments later Josie wrenched the door open glock in hand and rage in her eyes.

"Oh shit," we choked out.

"What are you doing here," Josie demanded.

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Who's that," Chloé asked panic setting in.

"I have a good guess," I confessed grabbing my glock from the bed.

I left Chloé in the room and marched to the front. Two silhouettes outlined the decorative glass of the front door.

"Bloody hell," I sighed irritated before gripping the door handle.

"Oh shit," the both breathed out together.

I struggled to keep my anger in check and gripped the door handle until my knuckles turned white.

"What are you doing here," I demanded through gritted teeth.

Seconds ticked by with no one talking. Our breathing barely registered in the air. Riker cleared his throat and reached in his pocket.

"You forgot something when you ran out on me," he said anger skirting the edge of voice.

He opened his hand palm up to reveal my ring. My heart stuttered seeing the bright red indentation left in his palm. I knew he'd be upset but I didn't anticipate how much. Riker was shaking trying to keep his anger in check. Hands clenched tightly into fist at his side. Jaw set in a hard line.

"You can't be here right now," I said.

"No. You can't be here right now," Riker snapped, "you can't just run out on everyone...on me. Damn it Joise!"

Milo and I both gawked at Riker. If it was physically possible I could've sworn his hazel eyes were encased in flames of vexation.

"This is not the time," I said pushing past his anger.

"And why the hell not," Riker demanded.

I turned to Milo, "you need to get him out of here."

Riker pushed past me, "I'm not going."

"Damn it Riker! Understand this is a bad time. I'm trying to resolve this situation I'm stuck in."

I cut my eyes to the master bedroom door. Milo and Riker followed my gaze.

"You're not alone are you," Milo concluded.

I slowly shook my head my eyes trained on Riker. Riker's temper evaporated immediately.

"I'm still not leaving," Riker answered standing his ground, "you're just going to have to do your macho girl interrogation shit with me here."

I sighed frustrated and placed my gun back in my waistband, "whatever."

"Did she find you? Who is she," Milo asked trying to divert attention away from Riker and I.

"She was here when I showed up. You're not going to believe who it is. I'm still having a hard time with it," I said.

"Who? Is it Micki, did she escape from prison?"

"No. No it's bot Micki. It's...it's well maybe seeing is believing," I offered unsure I could tell them without sounding insane.

We migrated to the double doors and stopped.

"Just...have an open mind. This situation is complicated."

Milo and Riker cocked their eyebrows at me obviously confused. 'This is bat shit crazy.' I exhaled a quick breath, closed my eyes and pushed open the doors.

"What exactly are supposed to be having an open mind about," Milo eventually asked.

"What," I responded opening my eyes.

The room was empty. Nothing out of place except my bag discarded in the middle of the room.

"The hell?!"

I rushed into the room checking the closet under the bed in the master bathroom and even looking dumbly behind the curtains. Chloé wasn't there. I pushed past Milo and Riker searching the rest of the cabin.

"Who are you looking for," Riker asked following behind me.

"What," I asked distracted.

"Who was here," Milo asked.

"Look I know this is going to sound delusional but my sister was here. She's the one setting me up," I explained checking the balcony as my last resort.

"You're sister," Riker repeated confused, "I-I thought she was dead."

"Maybe Josie has a sister she never mentioned," Milo offered trying to keep some form of logics to the situation.

"No. No. This was my kid sister Chloé. She was here," I insisted making my way back downstairs to the master bedroom.

"Josie are you feeling ok," Riker asked worried.

"I know how this sounds but I swear she was here. Look she shot at me," I explained going to the bedroom door, "how do you explain the bullet if sh-."

All three of us stared at the oak door. There was no sign of the bullet. No scars in the grain. Not even a dent or a scratch. Nothing to indicate it had taken a hit not even an hour ago.

"H-how? This isn't right," I exclaimed.

I searched the other doors in the room seeing if I mistook which door was shot but they were all the same.

"She was here. I swear she was. She was sitting in that chair when I walked in. She was going on about how Connor was using her as a drug guinea pig. How I was in on it. I'm killing Connor as soon as I get back. I have to find Chloé first. I can't lose her again."

"Josie."

I was pacing across the room. Frantically waving my arms about and ranting.

"She was here. I swear she was."

"Josie."

"I walked in. The door shut. The light flicked on and there she was."

"Josie! Stop," Riker pleaded reaching out and stopping me from pacing.

He pulled me to him and held me close. I pushed away desperate to prove my sanity but Riker held tight shushing me. Trying to calm me down.

"I'm not crazy. She was here," I blubbered into his chest.

"Shh it's ok Josie," Riker lulled stroking my hair, resting his cheek on my head.

"Chloé was here," I attempted hopelessly.

Riker's embrace tightened around me and everything faded to black. Only the image of cold pale blue eyes remained against the blanket of darkness.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Poor Josie. How will she prove Chloé was there or is Josie slowly going insane?


	3. Chapter 3

OoO (Riker)OoO

When we arrived and Josie was so agitated with being at her front door I couldn't help but get angry. I shouldn't be thought of a hindrance or an annoyance to my own fiancee. But after her hysterical ranting over her sister I'm worried. Once she finally calmed down she ended up passing out in my arms. I carefully moved us to the bed and held her for awhile. I was afraid to move or breathe while she mumbled and fidgeted about restless. Milo was upstairs pacing, talking on the phone.

After about an hour Josie seemed to calm down and I cautiously slipped out from under her, tucked her under the covers and joined Milo upstairs.

"How is she," Milo asked.

"She's sleeping if that says anything," I answered sitting on the couch.

Milo nodded back.

"I'm worried," I admitted, "is she losing it?"

"I've told you she's been going nonstop, hardly sleeping or taking care of herself. Maybe this is just the result from extreme exhaustion," Milo suggested.

"Maybe, but she's completely certain her sister was here. Is there any possible way Chloé could be alive?"

"Well I mean...yeah I guess there could be a possibility especially if Connor is involved. Josie found out he was the cause for the Hungarians getting revenge. He's been lying to Josie about that so it's possible he could've been lying to Josie about Chloé."

"How do we find out for sure?"

Milo did a palms up shrug, "I haven't a clue. I'm not as deep into the inner workings of Mac Tíre as everyone else."

"What about Declan? He used to hold Josie's position before he faked his death. Surely he'd know if there was any truth behind Josie's claim or at the very least know a way we could find out."

"Yeah maybe but I don't know how to get in contact with him. I haven't heard from him since the car bomb."

"I can try. I've been talking to him."

"Alright and I'll see if there's anything I can find out on my end."

We set forth making phone calls and searching for clues, not coming up with much after a couple of hours. I decided to give up for awhile and check on Josie. I walked to the door and was about to walk in when I heard voices on the other side. I pressed my ear flush to the door and listened closely. Josie was having a intense conversation with someone but the voices sounded similar.

"What's wrong," Milo whispered walking up to me.

"Josie's talking to someone," I whispered back.

Milo looked at me confused but pressed his ear against the door as well.

"Who the hell is that," he asked.

I shrugged and shook my head.

OoO (Josie)OoO

The darkness faded to white and I realized I was tucked in bed. I moved to stretch when I felt eyes on me. I sat up ramrod straight in bed and focused on the chair to my left. Chloé was lounged against the armrest watching me. Panic rippled through me. I had to be going crazy. How else could I explain being the only one to see her.

"What's wrong J? You act like you've seen a ghost," Chloé pondered.

"No. No, no, no. Stop it," I demanded.

"Stop what?"

"You're not here. You're not real."

"Of course I'm real. What is wrong with you?"

"If you're real then why did you disappear without a trace earlier?"

"I got spooked. I wasn't sure if those two guys were going to kill me. So I snuck out the window," Chloé explained pointing to the now open window behind her.

"B-but the door," I said gesturing towards the closed double doors.

Chloé smiled slyly, "oh sweet sister. That was merely a blank shot. You assumed it hit the door. I wouldn't have killed...at least not without answers first."

I sat there dumbfounded trying to gauge whether or not this was reality or delirium.

"So what now? You have all the answers I can provide for you. Did you come back to finish the job?"

"What?! No! Josalynn I came back because you said we could fix all this and that's what I want. I want my life back or at the very least my sister. J it's been what 5, 6 years? Isn't it time for the McGrath sisters to be back together?"

Chloé was tearing up thinking about the lost time between us. Her eyes once cold were now glossy and sad.

"Oh Chloé," I exclaimed teary eyed as well.

I scrambled from the bed and pulled my sister in for a long overdue hug. We stood together crying like blubbering idiots when the bedroom door creaked open. Chloé instantly stiffened in front of me. Deer in the headlights look donned her face. I glanced over my shoulder at two shell shocked men filling the doorway.

"It's ok," I whispered gently to Chloé.

She attempted a nod but her attention was locked on Milo and Riker. I held tight to Chloé in fear she'd flee and turned to the other two.

*ahem* "Riker Milo, this is my sister Chloé," I announced.

"H-holy shit. You two look like twins," Milo uttered.

Chloé and I smiled at one another and I felt Chloé relax next to me. Riker was still gaping open mouthed.

"Riker," I called concerned.

He managed to blink a couple times shaking away the cobwebs from his thoughts.

"Uh *ahem* yeah?" he answered back.

I smiled, "are you ok?"

"Yeah. Of course. Just a bit shocking is all."

He strode across the room and enveloped me in a hug.

"I was worried you were losing it," he whispered in my ear.

"Me too," I confessed softly hugging him back.

"Sh-shouldn't we be talking about all this," Milo asked.

We all nodded in agreement and headed upstairs to the living room.

OoO (Riker) OoO

Josie's sister is really alive, I can't believe this! And the similarities is between them is haunting. They're sitting on the couch side by side and I can't get over how alike they are from looks to mannerisms. Right now Chloé is retelling Milo and I the story of where she's been all this time all the while Josie is trying to figure out how to get revenge on Connor and resolve the murder issue. Milo and I had given her the little bit of information we had gathered earlier but it didn't seem to help much.

I'm still waiting for Declan to call me back. He's seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth but I did manage to search for any details on the day Chloé supposedly died and found out her body wasn't among the others found. Even Josie was mentioned in reports as being one of a handful of survivors. So that seemed to be vital information but not by much. Josie has been in constant plotting mode between Milo, Chloé and her people back at Mac Tíre. I definitely feel out of place but I'm not leaving her side anymore whether she likes it or not.

My phone pinged with a message. I fished it out of my pocket to discover Rocky sent a message to confirm I wouldn't be on the plane back home. I sent a quick confirmation and was notified of a meeting in two days with the label. I told him I'd figure it out before then and silenced my phone. When I focused my attention back to the others I noticed Josie had stepped out on the balcony to take a phone call and she looked far from calm.

"Who's she talking to," I asked the others.

They shrugged in response.

"Did Declan ever get a hold of you," Milo asked.

"Wait. Declan? Josie's ex. That Declan," Chloé asked shocked.

"Uh yeah," Milo replied unsure.

"He's supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah that seems to be a popular trend between the three of you," I answered trying not to sound annoyed, "he showed about three years ago to warn Josie against possible Russian threats and we found out Connor had him fake his death to divert the hit he had on him."

"Wow," Chloé remarked baffled, "Connor sure is an asshole. Josie was ripped apart when he told her."

"Yeah," I grumbled resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"But I guess it wasn't all bad after all J would've never met you had he not doen what he did. She's happier with you than she ever was with Declan," Chloé said as a matter of fact.

"You think so," I asked skeptically.

"I know so lad. I see the way she lights up when she looks at you. My sister is completely smitten with you. But if I know Josie she won't give into her feelings so make sure you stsy stoic and not let her push you away. You have to be ten times worse than Declan ever was and don't you worry, you have me as an alliance. I never liked Declan. He was too arrogant for my taste, but you on the other hand seem optimistic and...youthful."

"Youthful?"

"Child like wonder."

"What," I laughed confused.

"Ugh how do I explain it...you seem like one to enjoy life not take things to serious."

"Oh you mean immature," Milo teased.

I rolled my eyes at Milo and chucked a pillow at him while he laughed at his own joke.

"No," Chloé disagreed, "he seems innocent to this life. I guess is what I mean. He's good to keep Josie grounded to the important things. Josie needs you."

She stared at me somber making sure I understood what she meant. I nodded with a small smile as Josie joined us once again.

"Arg. He's such a jackass," Josie growled pacing the room.

"Who," asked Milo.

"That sonovabitch Declan. He knows something I know he does but he keeps giving me the run around. I don't even know where he is to go beat the answers out of him!"

"Hey now just breathe. Here I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starved. How about Milo and I go scrounge up some food," Chloé offered sending me a sly wink.

She was giving us alone time which I was more than grateful for.

"Uh yeah sure. Fine," Josie replied distracted.

She handed a credit card to Chloé and turned back towards her phone. Chloé drug Milo down the stairs and out the door leaving us in silence.

Determined to distract Josie, if only for a minute, I walked over quietly behind her.

"Hey," I whispered reaching around her and grabbing her phone.

I locked the screen and tossed it in the overstuffed chair next to us. I turned Josie to face me and held her face in my hands. She sighed defeated.

"I'm sorry love," she confessed softly.

"Shh. It's fine sweetheart," I said kissing her lips softly.

I moved my hands to her waist and held her close. Josie relaxed into me wrapping her arms around my stomach and all felt right in the world again. We stood in comfortable peace until I remembered the ring in my pocket. I reached into my pocket and grabbed Josie's left hand. I slid the ring back into place and kissed her hand.

"Back where it belongs," I said kissing her hand once more.

Josie smiled sadly, "Riker I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "don't. I told you before I want you. I don't care about you past. All I care about is the future with us together. You just have to quit pushing me away."

Josie studied my face in disbelief.

"What did I do to deserve you," she asked tears in her eyes.

I grinned back, "you sat in that conference room with your bright assessing eyes, blue dipped hair and a sexy leather jacket. I was a goner even before you spoke a word."

Josie smiled, a laugh mixed with a sob escaped her lips, "you're such a goober."

I laughed back and kissed her firmly.

"You still remember the day we met," Josie asked when we parted.

"I remember everyday with you. Even the bad. Hell I still have your necklace and cuff on my dresser. I never could bring myself to rinse off blood stains either," I confessed sheepishly.

Josie tensed in my arms and her eyes widened.

I furrowed my brow, "what's wrong?"

"Y-you still have my cuff?"

"Uh yeahh? Everything ok?"

*ahem* "yeah I just didn't know what had happened to it."

She smiled unconvicingly. Obviously the cuff was a part of something. Maybe it has something to do with the numbers etched on the metal plate. I've always wondered what the numbers meant. I'll have to ask her later. I smiled back before closing the gap between us and claiming her lips once again.


	4. Chapter 4

OoO (Josie) OoO

Riker has the cuff! I'm not sure this is going to be my saving grace or if this will be disastrous for R5. He has no idea what he's been holding onto this whole time. I can't let Chloé know. There's no telling what would happen. Even though she's my blood and we have that bond, she also had the desire to kill me not 12 hours ago. Until I get to the bottom of this situation I have to make sure the cuff stays hidden.

Chloé and Milo had returned with a smorgasbord of food 20 minutes later and I found myself watching my sister's actions closely. Partly due to the fact she was alive and partly wondering if she's just using the facáde of making up for lost time as a way to locate the cuff.

"Sweetheart are you ok," Riker asked whispering in my ear.

I gave him a tight lipped smile and nod." I'd tried to focus on the conversation at hand and the sudden comradery between Chloé and Milo but thoughts of the cuff were too strong.

After our parents were killed they were laid to rest in our hometown of Newcastle, Ireland. During our time home Chloé and I were contacted by an attorney with a firm in Limerick that represented our hometown bank. Turned out our return alerted their attention to an open case with the firm and we were granted the heirs to a will from a late relative of our mother's. The will had been established ten years prior to my birth and was only to be handled after the passing of our parents. We accepted the inheritance and a month later were willed a small wooden puzzle box and an encrypted letter. We had been slowly deciphering the letter when I gained my employment at Connor's pub and leading up to my ill timed meeting of Declan Chloé had been working on the letter alone, but only between her episodes of rebellion towards me. The day I met Declan I had been late to work after dealing with yet another outburst from Chloé. This time Chloé had managed to get into a fight with the snobby rich cheerleader of the class and the school was threatening expulsion. After convincing the principal to change his mind Chloé declared she was going to take our mother's bracelet and runaway to Shannon, Ireland.

OoO(Flashback) OoO

"What the hell are you talking about Chloé," I snapped, "why are you trying to drive me insane?!"

Chloé was slumped against the passenger door glaring out the window as we drove home from the school.

"I figured out the letter," she grumbled back.

"The letter? What...oh bloody hell! I told you to stop wasting your time with that nonsense letter months ago. It's just a wild goose chase."

"No it's not!"

"Damn it Chloé," I yelled slamming my fist against the steering wheel, "we've been banging our heads against a brick wall for years with that damn letter and the chuck of word that came with it."

"But I've figured out what the letter means J. And it has to do with mother's bracelet."

"Chloé! *sigh* We will talk about this later," I receded pulling up to the house.

"Yeah whatever," Chloé replied stepping out of the car and slamming the door.

I drove off thinking about our mother's bracelet. Everyday from my very first memory I could recall her wearing it. At first glance the bracelet could be mistaken for a medical ID bracelet. Same silver finish and braided links but upon further inspection you could discover the difference. The silver band on mother's bracelet was almost twice the size of a standard ID band and etched on her band was a series of 12 numbers. Too short to be a card number or social and too long to merely be a birth date. At the time we never thought much of it and the only reason we had kept it was for the simple fact Mother was never without it. Not even to show or sleep did she take the bracelet off. 'How could that silly bracelet be important now?' I shook my head of the thought pulling up to the side of the pub. I reached for my bag and black apron. A tiny vial of white powder toppled out of the apron pocket on to the driver's seat when I stepped out. I grabbed the vial and popped the top and tipped the container but hesitated. I fought with common sense and the metaphorical monkey on my back until common sense eventually lucked out and I snapped the lid back in place. I tossed the vial back into my bag before slamming the door and running to the front of the bar.

I rushed into the front door trying to tie my apron around my waist on my way to the back to clock in when I crashed into him. I landed hard on my ass with a heavy 'oomf' followed by his deep chuckle. I glared back at him and stood from the floor batting away his hand in the process.

"Asshole," I snapped before storming away to the sound of him chuckling once again...

OoO (Present) OoO

We hadn't managed to develop a plan to deal with Connor before everyone separated to the bedrooms. I clicked off the light to the master bath walking into the bedroom finding Riker laying in bed. I stopped for a beat to take in the sight.

Riker was leaning against the headboard. Glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he focused his attention on laptop perched on his blanket clad lap. His shaggy blonde hair was more unruly than normal, sticking out in several directions. Riker was biting his bottom lip in thought and his newly taunt muscles rippled slightly as he typed against the keys. Riker Lynch was definitely a handsome individual just the sight of him shirtless and unkempt was causing impure thoughts to transpire. Lust rushed through me spiking my temperature and inevitably burning through my willpower. Riker glanced up from his computer screen and smiled lovingly at me.

"Hey you," he greeted closing his laptop and placing it on the nightstand.

"Hey yourself," I answered back continuing towards the bed.

Riker's smile turned from loving innocence to a mischievous smirk.

OoO (Riker) OoO

I was in the master bed waiting for Josie to join me checking my email and social media accounts. An email from Sean popped up in my inbox asking if I'd be joining the meeting tomorrow. 'Shit.' I bit my lip and reluctantly typed out a response telling him I was still in Oregon and not sure when I'd be back. I bit down harder on my lip when I clicked send trying to keep the angst at bay. Once the confirmation was given that the email sent I looked up to see Josie watching me.

"Hey," I greeted smiling while I closed my laptop.

"Hey yourself," she greeted back voice husky and eyes ablaze with hunger.

I couldn't help the amused smirk on my face watching her come closer.

Josie smiled slyly and crawled on to the bed, resembling a predatory feline, and straddled my hips. Josie never hesitated to assert her sexuality. I shifted under her suddenly wishing I wasn't already under the covers. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, say what she liked and she damn sure wasn't afraid to be aggressive. Those were the traits that followed her in and out of the bedroom. Strength. Josie had strength of character and I loved that about her. I couldn't resist anymore and slid my hands under her maroon Clash sweater and confirmed what I had suspected from the first glance. No bra. Her breasts were soft and warm in my hands and I enjoyed the way I could make her breath catch in her throat by running my thumbs over the pert swollen tips.

She leaned back and bunched the covers off my lap and slowly straddled my hips once again. I grasped at her waist.

"Feeling pretty brazen," I said with a smile.

"Well love I was afraid you were going to strangle."

I pulled her on top of me and kissed her, "you're so thoughtful."

I rolled her onto her back, threw my leg over her's and kissed her seriously. The kiss gentlef and deepened and turned passionate. There was no denying we were lovers in every sense of the word and we touched each other in places only lovers were allowed. We held back, savoring, going slowly, anticipating, stroking tenderly, letting our desire build. We connected on a level deeper than we ever had before.

Josie pushed away. Her lips swollen, her eyes heavy lidded and film of perspiration dampened her chest under her sweatshirt. The room was dimly lit by a small ginger jar table lamp on a nightstand by the bed. Josie stood to the side of the refurbished beachwood framed bed and peeled her shirt over head. I smiled watching her in amusement.

She smiled too, "you enjoy being entertained, don't you?"

I cocked an eyebrow and reached out for her, but Josie stepped away. The lamp highlighted the roundness of her breasts, casting shadows around the dark peaks. Josie untied the drawstring to her tiny gym shorts and worked them down her legs in a slow sensuous motion that caused her breasts to sway seductively. I was so thankful I had rid myself of my jeans earlier or right now I'd be wishing for more zipper room. She stepped a little closer sliding her thumb in the elastic band of her bikini style panties.

"You're being a tease," I said in a raspy voice.

"Ah poor baby. Haven't you heard with great patience comes great reward?"

That's great and all," I said shucking off my boxer briefs, "but if you value those panties at all then you better take them off because I have about 30 seconds of self control left, and then I'm going to rip them to shreds."

Josie shuttered in anticipation and her eyes darkened to almost black. Her panties pooled around her feet and I wasted no time pulling her back onto the bed with me.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** So some secrets are slowly being revealed and our two love birds have managed to reconnect.


	5. Chapter 5

OoO (Josie)OoO

*Ring Ring*

I woke from a peaceful sleep I hadn't had in months to my phone ringing. The room was dark except for the harsh glow radiating from my phone screen. With a groan of annoyance I untangled my limbs from Riker and reached for my phone, managing to answer it on the last ring.

"Hello," I croaked out voice heavy with sleep.

"Sorry for waking you Miss, but we have a bit of a situation here," said Joe.

I glanced at the time and rolled my eyes. '4 o'clock in the morning. Seriously?!'

*ahem* "Aye what's the situation Joe?"

"It's you lovely pain in the ass friend Vadas."

"Ugh. What's wrong?"

"We sent him to the emergency room per your request after he passed out. They tended to his wounds and now he's pissed off wanting to talk to you and only you. The hospital staff had to put him in restraints. Vadas is acting like a fucking lunatic."

"And this is what you woke me up for?"

"Well not exactly..."

"Damn it Joe get on with it," I snapped sitting up fully.

"Vadas figured out he was at the same hospital as Connor. He called some of his henchmen in to finish Connor off."

"Did they succeed?"

"No. They were stopped by Connor's men. One took a scalpel through the hand and both of Vadas' men were detained by hospital security until Portland PD showed up. Connor is pissed wanting to know what kind of show you're running. I told him you were away on a sensitive business matter. Needless to say he's livid and wants you ass in his room by day break, his words, so I figured I'd better tell you now."

*sigh* "Aye. I'll handle Connor and tell Vadas to sit tight I'll be there soon."

"So you're coming back now?"

"Fuck no. I'll be back tomorrow. Tonight at the earliest. Just hold everything together until then."

"Yes ma'am."

I hung up the phone and groaned again. 'Why can't shit just be normal?'

OoO (Flashback) OoO

I stormed into the room. The door vibrating as it made contact with concrete wall. Both men jumped in surprise and watched me closely. I stood in front of the case debating on what tool to use when my eyes caught the shine from a pair of tin shears.

"Pick your favorite finger Vadas," I ordered.

"W-what," asked Vadas astonished.

I was in front of him. The table between us. I lurched out and gripped his right wrist bringing his fingers over the edge of the table. Vadas squirmed.

"I said pick. your. favorite. finger," I repeated slowly.

I hooked his ring finger behind the gaudy Mr. T bling ring between the blades of the shears, adding enough pressure to break skin. Vadas eyes grew to the size billiard balls.

"Choose or I will."

"No! Please! Look I'm sorry about earlier please don't take my finger!"

I glared down at Vadas and added more pressure. Vadas cried out and Luke shuffled from foot to foot watching in horrified awe.

"I bet mommy dearest would be plum beside herself to receive this ring. What do you think Vadas, with or without the finger still attached?"

I squeezed the handles again and blades cut deeper into his flesh.

"Ahh! Without! Please without! Without without without."

I studied the ring for a beat, "it looks better with the finger."

*snip*

A blood curdling scream bounced off the concrete wall s before Vadas passed out from shock. Luke was as pale as a bleached sheet staring open mouthed in shock. I slid the ring off Vadas' hand on to a Halloween decoration of a severed finger from my pocket and tossed the finger at Luke. Luke completely freaked screaming like a girl and batting the finger away as if it would come to life and attack him. I burst into uncontrollable laughter clutching my sides.

Luke looked at me mortified, "the fuck is wrong with you?! You just tossed a fucking finger at me!"

"Oh...oh gah my sides," I laughed trying to compose myself, "calm down Luke."

"No fuck you!"

I reached over and grabbed Vadas' hand, "I didn't chop of his finger, see?"

I grabbed the tip of Vadas' finger and wiggled it back and forth for emphasis.

"You, what?"

"It was all a sham. Vadas was jerking me around so I decided to scare him. You're the new guy so I decided to startle you as well," I explained smiling.

"That's fucked up," Luke grumbled striding towards the door.

"Oh c'mon," I said following him, picking up to prop on my way out, "it was just a joke. Everyone knows the new guy goes through initiation."

"That's just wrong," Luke griped back storming into the observation room.

The two men that were watching the interrogation take place were now doubled over laughing and snorting.

"Ah ha. Very funny pick on the new guy," Luke grumbled sitting in an open chair.

"Sorry love," I smiled in a failed attempt to sound sincere.

"Hey," Caleb said between laughs, "you got it easy. Hagen shot me."

Luke instantly looked mortified.

"Oh hush it was a blank," I explained smacking Caleb upside the head, "look I need to know my men will stand by me. You didn't run out or tried to stop me."

"I was too fucking scared to move," Luke confessed.

"Yeah. That happens but the fact of the matter is you didn't run."

"Yeah ok."

"What are we doing with the muppet now," asked Sam.

"Get him cleaned up at the hospital. Keep him comfortable."

"Are we to release him?"

*sigh* "No. Not yet. He may prove to be an asset later."

"How did you do that whole stunt without cutting of Vadas' finger? I seen the blades cutting into it," said Luke.

I grinned back at him, "when I stopped to look at the ring, I slid the blades down towards the bottom of his finger so when I pressed the handles together the blades slid off and snipped together underneath. Unfortunately I did cut the hell out of his finger, probably down to the bone but he should still have function of it."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Love if you get on my bad side you'll be dead before you even realize you did anything wrong," I explained before walking out.

OoO (Present)OoO

I shook my head slightly think about what I had told Luke before grabbing my phone. I couldn't believe how deceitful Connor ended up being. How could I have gotten him so wrong? I pushed that thought aside for the time being and eased out of bed, pulling my clothes back on before initiating a video chat with Connor.

I glanced at Riker still snoring beside me and decided to take the call elsewhere. I slipped out the door and up to the living waiting for Connor to answer the request. Connor eventually accepted the call and instantly began yelling.

"What kind of fucking operation are you running?! I'm laid up in a damn hospital bed still being attacked by these fucks! You're supposed to be handling this. What the hell are you doing?!

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and reveal what I knew. Instead I bit the inside of my cheek and began a half-ass apology.

"Sorry Connor. I had to leave to tend to something else and didn't think to make sure Vadas was taken to the same hospital as you."

"Something else?! What the hell is more important than this current situation?!"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe keeping my ass out of prison in order to save yours," I yelled back.

"Nonsense I wouldn't have let the police actually arrest you," Connor scoffed dismissively.

"Have to look out for myself Connor," I answered back gritting my teeth so hard my jaw was getting sore.

*sigh* "Fine. Just get back here and deal with problem."

"Aye," I answered back before ending the call.

I was vibrating with anger again. Pretending to trust that asshole was about all I could handle without worrying I might implode. Breathing out an agitated sigh I walked to the fridge and peered at the bare shelves. I checked the time while closing the door. '5 o'clock surely there's a store open.' I quickly exchanged my shorts for my discarded pants from yesterday. Grabbed my keys and glasses and quietly left the cabin in search of a store.

An hour later I returned from Wal-Mart with the ensemble for making waffles and deli meats for lunch. I showered and dressed quickly before heading back upstairs to make breakfast before the rest of the house woke. At 7:30am Milo stumbled up the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why are you up so early," he yawned reaching for a coffee mug and the freshly brewed coffee.

I was standing in front of the waffle iron fork in hand waiting for the orange light to turn green. A plate of crisp bacon laid out on my right next to a stack of warm waffles, to my left was a disaster zone of waffle batter, discarded egg shells, orange carcasses from being squeezed into juice and crumpled paper towels.

"Whoa. Dysfunctional Betty Crocker," Milo teased glancing at the counter before snitching a piece of bacon.

I smacked his fingers with the fork playfully before removing the cooked waffle from the iron. Milo grinned sitting across from me on the breakfast stools.

"Joe called saying Vadas sent members after Connor again," I answered pour more batter into the iron.

"No shit? Did they get him?"

"No Connor's men were there. The men were arrested and Connor is livid. I face timed Connor earlier and smoothed things out there."

"Oh so he doesn't know you know everything?"

"No I'll save that for when I'm face to face with the asshole. Vadas is strapped to a hospital bed acting like a lunatic wanting to speak to me."

"Well can you blame him? You beat the shit out of him darling."

"He's mad because of the stunt I pulled," I said looking up at disheveled Milo, "I tricked him into think I cut his finger o-. What the fuck is that?!"

I zeroed my gaze on the maroon splotch on Milo's neck peeking out from the neckline of his wrinkled shirt.

Milo's hand flew up to cover the mark.

"Uhh...," he said dumbfounded.

"Is that a hickey," I asked rage flaring in my voice.

I slammed my hands down on the counter. The fork clanking against the granite.

"You better have called up a hooker last night after we went to bed," I warned.

"Now Jos. Don't make a big deal over this," Milo said carefully.

"You slept with my baby sister?! How could you Cross?!"

"Ok I know how this looks. Just don't freak out."

"Don't freak out. Don't freak out?! You fucked my sister!"

"What the hell is up with all the yelling," Chloé asked walking into the kitchen.

We both cut our eyes to Chloé. Me glaring and Milo glossed with fear.

"What," Chloé asked looking between us.

I scoffed disgusted and turned my attention to the now burning waffle.

"Oh great. You know," Chloé deadpanned heading for the coffee.

"How could you two," I asked astonished.

"What's the big deal," Chloé asked sitting next to Milo.

"The big deal?! You two haven't even known each other for 24 hours and you're sleeping together. Who does that?!"

"Lighten up J," Chloé said.

I broke into a sarcastic laugh, "lighten up she tells me," I said to myself.

"Josie it's not that bad," Milo said.

"Don't you dare. You defiled my baby sister," I hissed back glaring at him.

"Defile?! Josalynn I'm no longer a child. Quit acting like my mother," Chloé protested.

"You sure in the hell acting irresponsible like a child."

"Whatever. I'm a grown adult, J. I'm far from the child you to care of years ago."

"You!.." I bit my tongue and refused to continue, instead I turned my attention back to the breakfast.

An awkward silence fell over us as I tried to process the news. I knew I was most likely overreacting but my temp was outweighing reasoning.

OoO (Riker) OoO

I woke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon in the air. A lazy smile spread across my face as I trudged to the shower, stretching and yawning along the way.

Moments later I emerged from the steam to muffled yelling coming from upstairs. 'The hell is going on?' I quickly dried off and pulled on some clothes. I ascended the stairs to find everyone gathered in the kitchen.

Josie was standing in front of a waffle iron at the breakfast counter. Her hair was a bit unruly and her cheeks tinged pink from the heat of cooking. Flour dusted the tip of her nose and a drizzle of batter clung to her shirt. My chest swelled with pride. She was the exact image I had veen envisioning ever since I first imagined marrying her. I smiled and made my way to the coffee maker.

"Good morning beautiful," I greeted kissing her on the cheek.

Joise greeted me with a cold shoulder. She jerked the plug to the waffle iron out of the wall outlet, glared at Milo and Chloé.

"There's your breakfast," she said sternly before stomping down the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

"O-k? What happened here," I asked carefully.

*ahem* "Uh well," Milo started, scratching the back of his neck, "Chloé and I sort of um."

"Sort of...Oh! Oh-ho-ho," I said laughing, "you two slept together?!"

"Uh yeah," Milo answered, "and Josie isn't very happy about."

I leaned against the sink opposite of the breakfast counter and sipped my coffee, fighting the grin on my face.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Chloé said stacking a plate with waffles and bacon.

"Seriously," Milo and I asked simultaneously.

"What," Chloé muffled out around a mouth full of food.

I shook my head and chuckled.

"No. What," Chloé insisted.

"Chloé you're Josie's little sister," I said, picking out a piece of bacon, "and you slept with Milo who not only is a stranger to you but is like family to Josie. You two basically just spit in Josie's face and disrespected her."

I placed my coffee mug on the counter and left to talk to Josie. When I walked in Josie's hair was dampened from a fresh shower, she had clean suit on and she was currently zipping up her suitcase.

"Whoa. What's going on," I asked.

Josie ignored me and continued to search the room for her belongings.

"Hey," I said grabbing her shoulders and turning her towards me, "talk to me."

"I can't stay here," she said eyes glistening with angry tears.

"Want to talk about it," I asked stroking her cheeks tenderly.

"How could they do that to me? After one day?! It was almost two months before we slept together and we we together every day up to that point... granted we weren't talking but we still knew each other. I bet...I bet she doesn't even know he last name!"

Josie had pushed away from me in the middle of her rant and was now pacing in front of me arms wildly flailing around as she emphasized her point. I grinned watching her get all worked up. 'She's such a firecracker.' Josie stopped abruptly.

"Why are you grinning," she asked staring at me bewildered.

"I'm sorry sweetie," I apologized wrapping her up in a hug.

"You think this is funny don't you," she accused.

"No," I interjected amusement still clinging to my words.

"Yes you do," she argued smacking me in the chest.

"No. Really I don't. It's just kind of deja vù is all."

"How?"

"Have you forgotten Rydel and Ellington?"

"Oh...but that's different. They new each other for years before they got together. And that's another thing, they're together. Those two upstairs just fooled around."

"Well how do you know they're not together?"

"I know. That Italian jackass just uses women. He doesn't want to commit."

Her comment instantly reminded me of my conversation with Ross.

"Could it be commitment or you?"

"What?"

"Huh? Oh shit did I say that out loud?"

"What do you mean could it be me?"

"Joise. Milo cares about you."

"So what because I'm not available he went with my sister? That's disturbing...I'm going to fucking kill him!"

In an instant she pushed past me and out the bedroom doors.

"Wait what?!"

I chased after her stumbling up the stairs behind her. 'Oh shit!'

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** I know this didn't have much action in the sense of mafia but I thought it was a fun filler chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** To Meh thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated. I'm so glad my intimate scenes are being well received. I know in my first few scenes from the other installments were a lot more in depth and I decided to try something a bit more...modest I guess. I wanted to show how protective Josie is over her sister with the last chapter and this one. I'm extremely protective of my family and wanted to portray that in Josie as well. The story is preparing to switch gears and start heading towards the twists I mentioned before. As always enjoy!

OoO (Josie) OoO

I ran up the stairs in such a fury I'm not even sure I actually touched any of the steps. Milo was still in the same spot as before huddled over his coffee mug. Chloé was watching some morning talk show in the living room behind him. I beelined for Milo marching up to his left side, fists clenched tightly at my sides. Milo glanced over eyes wide in surprise.

"Jos I'm s-."

*pop*

I punched him square in the mouth with a left jab, causing him to topple off the stool flat on his back. A whoosh of air escaped him upon contact. Milo laid immobile blinking rapidly. His bottom lip was split and bleeding.

"Shit," Riker exclaimed from behind me.

"What is your problem," asked Chloé rushing over to Milo.

Milo propped himself up on his elbow. Chloé lightly touched his lip and he jerked back wincing.

I glared down at Milo, "I hope it was worth it asshole. Did you explain to her you don't do exclusive, that you barely even do casual?"

He glared back, "you can't be serious. You think I'm the one that initiated this? Chloé snuck into my room. She came on to me."

He struggled to his feet and stood toe to toe with me, slightly peering down, "you say I defiled your little sister? Well news flash darling, she was "defiled" long before I laid a hand on her."

"Hey! I'm standing right here," Chloé interjected.

"You son of a bitch," I seethed.

I lunged for him but Riker grabbed me by the waist and pulled my back so the breakfast counter separated us.

"Ok! I think everybody just needs to calm down," Riker said trying to defuse the situation.

"You making a fucking huff over nothing," Chloé said.

"It's not nothing," I growled, still straining against Riker's hold.

"What's the big deal," she continued, "you're the only one allowed to have sex?!"

"You!..Chloé you know nothing about him!"

"So?!"

"So? Damn it C!"

I jerked out of Riker's grasp and went back downstairs for my bag. I slung the duffel over my shoulder and marched to the front door as Riker descended the stairs.

"Leaving without me," he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

I already had my hand on the door my back turned to him. I scrunched my eyes shut debating on what to do. I thunked my head against the door in defeat.

"No," I sighed guilty.

I turned around and studied him for a beat.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"Just get your bag."

Riker glanced at me skeptically before retreating to the room. I headed on through to the car, tossed my bag into the shoebox size compartment Porsche claims to be their trunk. I slid into the driver seat started the car and fought the desire not to put the car in gear and take off. My hand stayed poised over the gear shift shaking slightly.

"Stupid stupid stupid," I grumbled at rested my head on the steering wheel.

A tap on the window jerked me to attention. Crouched outside my window was the last person I needed to see.

I rolled down the window, "what the hell are you doing here."

"Well hi to you too," he laughed.

OoO (Riker) OoO

"She's acting ridiculous," commented Chloé after Josie had stormed out of the room for the second time.

I shook my head incredulously.

"She acts like she's the only one that can put dents in the wall around here," Chloé continued.

"What," I uttered out.

"Oh don't be too shocked. The whole night it was 'thump, thump, thump' followed by moans and muffled screams. I couldn't bloody sleep so I decided to take a walk down the hall where I found Milo. It's seriously not the end of the world."

I felt my whole face flame with embarrassment and a streak of pride shot through me as well. I had no idea we were being that loud. 'Oops.'

I cleared my throat awkwardly and avoided contact, "well it may not be a big deal to you but it is Josie. You have to look at it from her point of view."

"And why exactly does everything have to be her way?! Oh boo fucking hoo Josalynn doesn't get her way for once."

"For once? Are you kidding me," I snapped finally facing her, "what exactly has gone her way? She held you as you died. Had to befriend that man right there and literally put her life in his hands just to save my family. She gave up her life and everything with it to insure our safety. She's been shot, stabbed, beaten on and I fucking watched her...I-I watched her get slammed against a fucking wall held by her damn throat all in order to save me from a psychotic Russian. Exactly who would plan all that as the way they want their lives to work out?!"

Breathing deeply I looked from her to Milo. Milo was cowardly staring at the floor, knowing the wrong of this whole situation. Chloé stared back at me, her expression unreadable. I just hope she felt remorse, but then again she had plans to kill Josie not but 24 hours ago, so who knows.

I chuckled and shook my head, "you don't even care do you?"

I turned towards the stairs before either could respond. Halfway down the steps a flash of blonde passed towards the door.

"Leaving without me," I asked.

Joise stopped rigid hand gripping the door handle. She refused to face me and I could tell she was conflicted. A breath later she thunked her head against the door.

"No," she confessed defeated.

She faced me slowly eyes searching for something unknown to me.

"Uh. Where are you going," I asked unsure of what else to do.

"Just get your bag," she answered sharply.

I gave a curt nod and turned towards the room.

I was pulling on a worn pair of vans when Milo knocked on the door jam.

*sigh* "what do you want," I asked.

"Look I know I fucked up alright?"

I scoffed in response before turning to zip my suitcase.

"I don't...I don't expect you to understand why I let such a thing happen," he continued.

"No. I do understand. It may have took me longer than most but I get it."

"You do?"

"Josie is an incredible woman and I know you've spent a lot more time with and more than likely know more about her than I do."

"It's not like that," he said trying to deny it.

"C'mon man," I argued.

We stood staring each other down.

Milo's shoulders slumped, "I never tried anything. I swear. I was respectful the whole time. I just...*sigh*...I couldn't help it. She's just..."

"Josie," I said finishing his thought.

"Yeah," he agreed reluctantly, "and when Chloé snuck into my room I told her to leave I really did, but then she smiled and it was like watching Josie smile. Man my hormones took over."

I laughed, "ha yeah. They do look hauntingly familiar. I understand what happened Milo, but Josie doesn't. Hell she had no idea there was any kind of feelings besides friends."

"I know. Shit this is all fucked up," Milo ran his hands through his hair exasperated, "I need to fix this."

"Ha," I patted him on the shoulder on my way to the door, suitcase in hand, "good luck with that."


	7. Chapter 7

OoO (Josie) OoO

Aiding his bandaged hand, Nick Connor's head goon who took a scalpel to the hand, leaned into the open window.

"Forget the pleasantries Nick. What are you doing here," I asked irritated.

"Just making sure you're going back to handle Connor's situation sooner rather than later."

'Oh you have no idea how soon I'll handle Connor,' I thought.

I gestured towards the steering wheel, "on my way now. I don't need a bloody babysitter."

Nick smirked, "just checking dovey."

I glared at him, "fuck off Nick."

"So testy," he chuckled before tapping the door frame and standing straight.

He walked backwards to his car and winked at me as he stepped into the driver's seat. His car rolled out of the lot as Riker emerged from the cabin. With some disorganized finesse Riker managed to shove his suitcase into the remaining space of the trunk and slid in beside me.

"So where we off to," he asked slipping on his Ray Bans and smiling at me.

"Uhh...California," I answered turning on to the highway.

"California? What about Connor?"

"This is for Connor. I'm going to his estate in Venice beach."

"His estate. I thought y'all were based in Portland."

"No I am. The Mac Tíre building is mine. Connor was living in Boston but after our rescue mission for you he decided Cali was more his style."

"Ok. Why...why did you choose Portland?"

"Well one reason is for the port access."

"But not the main reason."

*sigh* "No. No not the main reason."

"Was I the main reason?"

"Riker..."

"It's ok Josie. I understand how being in California would've been difficult."

I looked at Riker briefly and he greeted me with sad smile.

"It's different now though," I said in a failed attempt to lighten the situation.

Riker responded by intertwining our fingers and kissing the back of my hand.

Riker slouched into the leather upholstery and leaned his head back against the headrest, getting ready to endure a 16 hour drive.

We drove in comfortable silence for the first half of the trip with only the radio and Riker's snoring to break the monotony of it all. We pulled into a rest stop in Redding CA around 4 in the afternoon and I was debating on whether or not to find a hotel for the night or press on when Riker stirred awake with a groan of agony. I glanced over at Riker trying to untangle himself from his awkward sleeping position and started to laugh.

"Oh har har har. Could you stop giggling and help me out," he asked glaring playfully.

"Not a chance love," I rejected and left for the convenient store.

10 minutes later we were standing in front of the car. Riker was leaning against the car hood working the kink out of his shoulders. He peered at me over his sunglasses.

"So what's the plan," he asked.

"Well," I said stepping in between his legs, "we're only halfway. We can tough out the next 8 hours or drive to Sacramento for the night. What would you like to do?"

I massaged the knots out of his shoulders while he pondered the choice.

"I've slept most of the way. Let me drive for awhile and we'll see how far we get," he suggested relaxing into me and nuzzling my neck.

"Seems to me you have a different kind of driving in mind," I teased.

I could feel him smile against my skin before nipping my neck.

"Well I'm always up for that time of driving," he smirked, "but I really was meaning I'd drive for awhile.

"A'right reálta rac, let's get going," I smiled stepping away.

Riker caught my arm and pulled me back. He kissed me with a lot of tongue and passion releasing my arm seconds later and getting into the driver's seat. I swooned for a moment revelling in the intensity of that kiss before composing myself and joining him in the car. Riker was smiling like the cashire cat, obviously enjoying the reaction he had on me.

"Knock it off arse," I smiled shoving his shoulder.

Riker laughed and turned the car back towards the interstate. I stripped off my jacket and stretched into the seat. Riker kept glancing at me as he drove.

"What," I asked laughing.

"Hmm? Oh just trying to figure out how you're feeling about the whole Milo Chloé fiasco."

"Oh," I said surprised, "I...honestly don't know. This isn't Chloé. I know we've been apart for a few years but she would've never done something like this in the past. She would constantly be on my case whenever I was dating Declan and it was months, almost a year before we...ya'know. I just don't understand her doing this."

"Well time does change things," Riker offered.

"Yeah I guess. This whole thing is one big cluster-fuck. Gah I just want to go back to my hillside home and forget all this."

"What about a beachside home instead," Riker asked hopeful.

I avoided the question and looked out the windshield. Riker resorted to intertwining our fingers and playing with my engagement ring instead of pressing the issue. We lapsed into yet another silence. I turned up the radio and inverted into my own thoughts. 'I need to figure a way out of this mess and fix things with Chloé.'

OoO (Riker) OoO

I wanted to kick myself for being so blatantly obvious. Josie's now lost in her own thoughts and I feel like a spectator watching her internal fight from the side of the ring. We pulled into Sacramento but Josie was still off in her own little world. I knew she wanted to disperse of the problem as soon as possible so I made the executive decision to drive on.

We made it outside of the Sherman Oaks area when I squeezed Josie's hand waking her up. She had barely fallen asleep an hour ago and I hated to wake her. Josie stretched and looked out the window.

"Where are we," she asked through a lazy yawn.

"Sherman oaks,"I answered, "where to now?"

"Go to your place. No need to drag you along to Connor's place."

"Josie it's midnight. Why don't you stay with me and wait until morning?"

She finally agreed after a moment and I headed to my apartment. We pulled into the parking lot and Josie's eyes lit up.

"Really," she asked unbuckling her seatbelt.

"What," I asked in mock innocence.

"I cant believe your living in my old apartment."

We carried our bags inside and rode the elevator to the designated floor. Josie's eyes were still sparkling as we walked up to the door and I couldn't help the amused smile. I unlocked the door set our bags by the door and was pulled into a kiss.

"Wow," I said light headed.

Josie smiled mischievously, "how about we do a bit of driving?"

I matched her excitement picking her up on the way through the partition.

I woke to the blinding sun and a empty bed. I popped up on my elbow listening intently to any sounds in the apartment but was met with only silence.

"Shit," I muttered panicked.

I sprung from the bed and searched the apartment. Not even a note was left behind. I returned to my room and grabbed my phone. I called her number but her voicemail answered.

"Damn it Joise."

I scratched my head and remembered faintly hearing Josie whisper something to me before sleep took over.

"What did she say?"

I raked my hand through my hair desperate to remember.

"I need you...what? What did she say? I need you safe. That's it."

Josie had whispered she needed me safe and asked me to forgive her. I quickly dialed Milo's number. He answered on the third ring voice laced with sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Josie. She said she was going to Connor's estate here in California. Where is it?"

"Connor's estate? Riker, Connor doesn't have an estate in California."

"Shit. Where would she go then?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't shown up back here in Portland. When did she leave?"

"The fuck if I know. We fell asleep about 1 and I woke with her gone."

"Shit. Her phone's off huh?"

"Yeah straight to voicemail."

"Damn it. I have no idea what to tell you...I look into it."

"Yeah ok."

I hung up and tossed the phone on the bed.

"Damn it Joise. Where did you go?"

OoO (Josie) OoO

I left Riker as soon as he fell asleep. I knew he wouldn't come back home if I had told him the truth so I had to fib about Connor's estate. I left the car in his lot and caught a cab to the airport where I flew back to Portland. I rented an SUV from the airport and drove straight to the hospital. I knew what I had planned was beyond stupid and risky bit I couldn't think of another way. I left the Porsche behind so my comm guys couldn't track the GPS and dismantled my phone as well. I was off grid and going rogue.

My first stop at the hospital was to see pain in the ass Vadas. I reached his floor and cautiously approached his room. No Mac Tíre men were manning the door. I slipped in silent to find Vadas strapped to the bed asleep. His right hand bandaged mimicked a bulky boxing glove, his face was battered and bruised a stomach turning purple. If you looked closely enough to his cheekbones you could see the indentations from my brass knuckles. I grimaced at the sight. 'Dumb fuck. All you had to do was talk.' Not having the time to wait for him to wake, I clasped my hand over his mouth. Vadas' eyes popped open and he stared unfocused at me.

"Shh shh shh. We don't want to attract attention now do we," I asked quietly, "I have no problem finishing the job on your finger among other things."

I gestured down to his blanket clad waist, "you could probably pull off the whole eunuch bit."

Eyes still wild with surprise Vadas mumbled against my head.

I roller my eyes annoyed, "bloody hell muppet. Nod your head for 'yes' or shake it for 'no'. Now are you going to be quiet if I remove my hand?"

Vadas nodded rapidly.

"Good."

I slowly retracted my hand anticipating him to call out. Vadas sucked in a sharp breath but refrained from attracting attention.

"A'right then, it has come to my attention that you're still after Connor."

"That asshole deserves to die," Vadas hissed angrily.

"Ok, ok, ok calm down. I'm not disagreeing with you."

"Th-then why are you here?"

"I have a bit of a business proposition for you. You call off your goons, stay far away from Mac Tíre and you have my word the money promised to you will be given aye?"

Vadas pondered my offer carefully.

"Look gimp. Your family has cut ties with you. Connor wants you dead and you're on my shit list. There really is nothing stopping me from snapping your neck and ridding the world of a parasite like you, but I'm trying to right my wrongs with the fucking universe here and you're standing in my way. You back off, get paid your money all in exchange for your life. Don't be an idiot."

Vadas narrowed his eyes at me, "so your paying me to hide?"

"No more like flee. The west coast is now off limits to you and anyone else inhabiting your pathetic circle. You choose not to comply I'll hunt you down like the rodent you are and send your head to your mother. You have no earthly idea what I'm capable of. Chinese torture techniques will feel like a ducking trip to the spa if you cross me."

Vadas swallowed nervously, "o-ok how will I receive payment?"

I reached into my back pocket and produced a small disposable phone.

"Keep this with you and wait for a call," I instructed.

Vadas agreed and I headed for the door.

"What's going to happen now," Vadas asked across the room.

"Now I clean house," I answered simply stepping out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

OoO (Josie) OoO

I bypassed the elevator on the 5th floor and took two flights of stairs up to Connor's floor. From the hallway I could see Nick and Kenneth standing guard in front of Connor's door at the end of the hall. With eyes trained on the two muscle necks I quietly crept down the hall towards them. Covering half the distance I came to a four way break in the hall as the corridor splintered off in separate directions. To the right lead down to labs and testing room and to the left housed janitorial closets and the medical supply bay. I eased around the corner of the left corridor moving from potential view of Connor's men and diverted my attention to the medical supply door. I noted the card scanner at the door and focused on the doctor that had just entered the door.

I pressed against the wall beside the door and waited quietly thankful for this part of the floor being desolate. I waited for what felt like hours but were only a few minutes for the doctor to emerge.

A thinning haired pot bellied doctor in his fifties stepped out the door. His nose glued to the clipboard in his hand. I tried to use his distraction to slip by and into the supply room but his butterball turkey of a belly was effectively stopping me. I mentally sighed and tactfully changed up my game plan. I pushed off the wall, squared my shoulders and over exaggerated the mass of my chest. I conjured up my best interpretation of a airhead bombing and approached the doctor.

"Excuse me doctor," I purred in an obnoxiously girly voice.

"Hmm," he asked startled by my presence.

He lowered his clipboard to his side and scanned his person for the ID card. The small metal clip was barely visible in his shirt pocket from his white crisp lab coat. 'Oh great I have to be over friendly.'

"Oh good someone who'll actually talk to me," I giggled, "I'm afraid I seem to be lost."

The doctor's skepticism melted away to concern.

"Oh. Well where is it your trying to go ma'am?"

"I've been all through this damn hospital and I can't seem to find the area for the physical therapy," I said stepping closer to him.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry but our physical therapy wing is in the conference building across the street," the doctor explained.

His breath shallowed at my close proximity.

"Oh no," I pouted, "well maybe you could check my shoulder to see if it's any better."

I moved closer to him and placed my hand on his bicep.

"I uh uhh I-I'm not your doctor though. I wouldn't know for certain if you've improved or not."

"But surely a strong intelligent man like yourself could tell something."

I lightly squeezed his arm and batted my eyes at him.

"You'd be doing me such a favor and maybe in return I could do a favor for you," I added walking my other hand up his chest.

The doctor shuddered and broke out in to a nervous sweat, "uhh."

"But of course I'm sure you have all the ladies around here doing you favors," I resigned dropping my head in defeat and turning to leave.

"No wait," he called out frantically, "I-I can take a look at least."

I had my back to him staring down at the ID card I swiped when I turned away a mischievous grin was tugging at tge corner of my mouth. 'Too easy.' I turned around and slid the card into my back pocket simultaneously.

"Really," I asked faking enthusiasm, "aren't you just a sweetheart."

The chubby doctor blushed scarlet and shuffled his feet nervously, "w-we can use cot in the staff lounge."

He pointed to a door directly across from the supply room. I smiled seductively and followed him into the lounge. The doctor scanned the hallway for any witnesses before shutting the door. I suppressed a cringe and sat down on the cot. He smiled at me as he stepped in front of me.

"What exactly happened," he asked setting the clipboard next to me and pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Well I was caught up in a robbery and hurt my shoulder," I explained sliding my bad shoulder out of my jacket.

"You poor thing," he said concerned.

He reached out and looked over my shoulder carefully. I took his distraction to slip my jacket off and draped it over my lap.

"Well the definitely seems to be a bit of tension in muscles and joint," he announced rotating my arm around, "continuing physical therapy would be the best option right now."

I dropped my gaze to my lap, "ok doctor."

He turned towards the trash can and worked at tugging off his gloves. I quickly grabbed each sleeve of my jacket and wrung it around itself. I carefully stepped off the cot and approached him from behind.

"Thank you so much and I'm sorry for this," I said.

"Oh it was nothing. Wait sorry for what," he asked.

Before he could turn around I tossed my bundle jacket over his head and tightened it around his neck. The doctor stumbled back and began pawing at the leather vice around his throat. We stumbled back towards the cot and I tightened the hold on his makeshift noose. I had no intention of killing him just wanted to incapacitate him for awhile. His futile attempts to free himself weakened exponentially and his gurgled breathing dropped. A second later his hands dropped to his sides and his body slacked. I scrambled to catch his weight and lobbed him on to the cot. There'd be no way I'd be able to pick up his dead weight from the floor.

Once he was situated on the bed I checked to make sure his pulse was steady. Satisfied he wouldn't die I slipped out of the room and across the hall. Scouting for any witnesses I swiped his card through the reader. The door clicked open and slipped inside. The motion sensor lights flickered on and the sterile orderly room was instantly bathed in a harsh white light. Blinking to adjusted I scanned the shelves looking for any type of anesthesia I could find.

"Damn it why couldn't hospitals still carry chloroform," stage whispered to nobody in particular.

I continued to ruffle through the shelves when I finally found a potential candidate.

"Desflurane perfect."

I shoved a bottle into my pocket along with a needle a small vial of a heavy sedative. I also grabbed a strong pain killer and rushed out the door back across the hall. The doctor was still passed out where I left him. I returned his card to his pocket and fled the room with a pair of latex gloves from the display by the door. I crept down the end of the corridor to another four way break. I turned right and came to the hallway that ran perpendicular to the hallway Connor's men were watching. I spotted a storage closet across from the nurse's station that was caddycorner from Connor's room. I stealthily walked to the closet and stabbed inside undetected. I grabbed a couple rags and broke the vapor seal on the desflurane. Cupped the rags in my glove cover hand and doused them heavily. I balled the rag into my fist and carefully put my hand in my pocket. With the nurse's station being in view I knew I wouldn't be able to immobilized Nick and Kenneth. I had to rely on my authority and hopefully convince them to take a walk while visited Connor. I emerged back into the hallway and walked to Connor's room keeping my glove covered hand in my pocket. Kenneth was the first to spot me and he quickly stood ram rod straight to address me. For a moment I feared he'd be dumb enough to salute me.

"Ms. Hagen," he greeted.

"Kenneth," I greeted back.

"Finally showed," teased Nick.

"Yeah yeah. How is he," I asked gesturing towards the closed door.

"Eh he's a bit bitchy today," commented Nick.

"Ha that's typical male behavior when y'all get sick or hurt isn't it," I teased with a smirk.

Both men roles their eyes abd chuckled.

"Why don't y'all wander down to the cafeteria or something," I said.

They exchanged glances.

"Geez just take a walk. Nothing is going to happen to him whole I'm here," I snapped.

They reluctantly agreed and walked down to the elevator.

There was an empty industrial laundry basket sitting next to Connor's door. I checked the nurse's station and the hall. No one was paying attention so I pushed to laundry cart into the room with me. Connor was snoring in bed and never even flinched against the racket I had made. I locked the door and approached the bed. I removed the rag from my pocket. I clamped it over his mouth and nose and held it firmly. Connor's eyes snapped open and he thrashed slightly before the anesthetic took over. I disposed of the rag and glove turning to the cabinets in the room. I found a pair of dark blue scrubs and tugged them on over my jeans and racerback top. I positioned the laundry cart next to Connor's bed and dropped the safety rail. I removed his IV and heart monitor. I'd only have a few minutes before the nurse's station would be notified of the disconnection. I grabbed both his arms and pulled him across the cart. Connor fell in a heap at the bottom of the canvas lining. I tossed in his bag of personal effects leaving behind his cell phone and tossed my leather jacket in with him. I covered his unconscious body with the crumpled bedding on his bed and struggled to move the cart to the door.

"Bloody hell Connor you weigh a ton," I strained out.

I had gotten the door propped open the cart halfway out when a nurse approached.

"Oh," she exclaimed in surprise.

"Sorry ma'am," I apologized pushing the cart into the hallway.

"Oh no problem...where is the patient," she asked.

"He was taken down for labs I believe."

"What?!"

The nurse took off down the hall and I shoved the cart into the maintenance elevator. We rode the elevator down to ground floor where the laundry room was. The area was deserted and I shoved the cart to one of the loading bays. I opened the door and ran for the rented SUV. When I returned Connor was still out. I opened the back door and pushed the cart in front of it. I threw the bedding, shucked off my scrub and shrugged my jacket back on. With a lot of clumsy maneuvering I managed to tip the cart and Connor tumbled out into the cargo area of the vehicle. I shoved him the rest of the way in, bonded his wrists and ankles, placed a piece of tape over his mouth and covered him with wool blanket before slamming the door shut. I pushed the cart back through the bay door closed the door and returned to the vehicle.

I grabbed my laptop from the passenger seat and opened the hospital security footage. I hacked into the network and deleted all footage of me. I knew it was half-ass attempt considering Nick and Kenneth had already seen me but at least doing this they wouldn't get a tag on the car or the direction we left. I peeled out of the loading dock and headed out of town.


	9. Chapter 9

OoO (Josie) OoO

From the hospital I drove Connor to Wheeler where a private four seater single engine plane waited in all it's red and white glory, fueled and ready for our trip south. We were 5 minutes out when Connor came to and he wasn't the slightest bit happy either. Keeping one hand on the controls I dug into my pocket for the needle I had prepared with the heavy sedative.

"Mmrph mm hmm," Connor murmured behind the due to tape.

He strained against his zip ties and jerked his head to remove his hood cover. I removed the plastic cap with my teeth and maneuvered to inject him. I plunged the needle into his forearm and drove the plunger to the end of the syringe. Connor's mobility drastically reduced to half hearted attempts and soon he slumped against his five point harness. I sighed with relief and focused on looking for the air park. I eased the plane down the runway, taxied next to the similar aircrafts and powered of all the controls. I removed my headset and peered out the split windshield at an open hangar a few yards away. From here I could see my gray Tahoe waiting just outside the door.

A grounds crew member approached us with the boot cart setup to stow away my airplane. I stepped out to meet him.

"Afternoon Ms. Hagen. Did you enjoy your flight," he asked politely.

"Aye very much. Smooth tailwind all the way here," I greeted back, slipping a few crisp hundreds into his hand as I shook it, "my friend is...not much on flying. Give me a few minutes to grab my vehicle and I'll get him off loaded."

The crew member nodded and sat patiently on the motorized cart, enthusiastically counting his tip. I jogged across the lot to the Tahoe and drove it back to the passenger side of the plane. I hefted Connor from his spot into the back seat and waved a goodbye as I left.

I guess this is where I come clean. I didn't completely lie to Riker. There is an estate in California but it's not Connor's and it's not in Venice Beach. It happens to be a home I bought when I bought Cali Beats Recording and entrusted the upkeep to Murphy while he was here with James. I turned the Tahoe to Anaheim hills to a two story contemporary style house at the end of a developing cul-de-sac.

The house was a light gray vinyl siding with a grayish blue trim. 4 bedroom 4 bath with a mother-in-law quarters and three car attached garage and finished basement. The home nestled in the valley of two hills, it's visibility partially obstructed from the street. I parked the Tahoe in front of the garage and was greeted by Murphy.

"And why exactly doesn't Milo know about this," Murphy asked.

"Geez. Does nobody know how to actually greet an individual? Always demanding answers and what the hell happened to me being the boss around here," I asked frustrated.

*ahem* "S-sorry ma'am."

Murphy hoisted Connor from the back seat by his arms and I grabbed his legs. We hauled him to the utility room door between the garage and the house. From the utility room we stumbled through the kitchen into the sunken living room. On a fast three count we tossed Connor over the back of the oxblood brown sectional. He landed with a heavy thud on his stomach. I turned his head to face the front of the couch. Murphy followed me out to the Tahoe and helped carry in mine and Connor's belongings.

"How is James," I asked as we locked down the house.

"Eh he's ready to be out. Doc says hopefully in a couple days," he explained.

"Aye that's great Murph."

"Aye. Are you sure Connor is the cause for James and Irwin?"

"Heh oh Murphy if you only knew how much of a fucking rat Connor is," I stated disgusted.

I proceeded to explain to Murphy of all the transgressions I had learned about Connor.

"Wait wait wait. Your sister is alive?"

"Psh yeah and to top it off we were hunting each other down to kill each other. How is that for the dysfunctional family award?"

"You going to kill him," Murphy asked gesturing towards the living room from the kitchen counter we leaned against.

"I...*sigh* I don't know. Everything in my body is telling me to end his pathetic life but I'm so tired of the killing."

"He's a rat, he deserves it. How can you even consider letting him walk away!?"

"I know! I know...it's not for the sake of his life but for the sake of mine. Murphy I'm supposed to be getting married," I said raising my left hand for him to see, "over the years I can't even begin to count how many pathetic souls I've eliminated. What kind of life is that for a wife-to-be?"

"So what are you saying? Are you going to let him stay in charge?"

"No. I can't let that happen, but as for me taking over...I guess we'll see."

"Now what boss?"

"Is the bed room ready?"

"Yes ma'am just missing it's occupant."

"A'right let's get the jackass up there before he wakes."

OoO (Riker) OoO

"I'll run this car into the ground."

We just finished sound check for our concertrip tonight and I still haven't heard from Milo or Josie but strangely enough I'm not as concerned as I was. It's almost like I feel Josie is close by. I unstrapped my bass and passed it to our guitar tech before following the others to the green room area.

"Show is almost sold out," announced Ryland, "we should probably promote some."

We all nodded in agreement reaching for our phones and sending messages out on our social media sites.

"You don't look so doom and gloom today, did you hear anything on Josie yet," asked Ross.

"Nope nothing yet," I answered back taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Then why do you seem happy?"

"I don't know just am I guess."

My family stared at me skeptically but all I could do was smile in return. 'Everything is ok.'

3 hours later we were walking back through the green room door. Exhilarated and drenched. The rush from being on stage, hearing thousands of fans chanting our name and singing our lyrics isn't like anything else.

"Damn that was awesome," cheered Rocky, "I'm so ready to get back on the road."

"Yeah man can hardly wait for our kickoff show on Halloween," agreed Ratliff.

"Wait what? What Halloween show," I asked stripping of my sweaty shirt.

"Well yeah. We discussed it with Sean at the meeting. Did he not tell you," Rocky asked.

"Oh. No he never told me."

"Oh well shit. I would've told you if I'd had known," chuckled Rocky.

"Heh yeah," I half-heartedly agreed.

We set out to pack up our things and head home. All the while I was trying to wrap my head around how soon we were going on our world tour. I know I shouldn't be too shocked considering how long of a break we've been on and how close we are to dropping our new album just I guess I let things with Josie take over too much. 'Wow world tour 2020. Definitely need a kick ass title for it.'


	10. Chapter 10

OoO (Josie) OoO

I struggled to wake from my sleep when what sounded like a 100lb anvil rattled the upstairs floor. I staggered out of the master bedroom and down the hall where I bumped into a frazzled Murphy.

"What the hell was that? Sounds like we're in a mortar attack," he stage whispered.

"I have no cl-"

*THUNK!*

We glanced at each other and turned our gaze to the closed door.

"What the hell is he doing," we asked in unison.

I pushed open the door just in time to see Connor run across the room at full speed only to be yanked off his feet when he reached the end of his chain.

"Whelan what the fuck!? It's 3:30 in the bloody morning," I called out to the bewildered man lying flat on his back.

Strangled breaths escaped him. On his chest laid a pool of grade 30 coil chain. His usually quafed hair was a knotted mess and the borrowed hospital scrubs were beyond wrinkled.

"Mm fy," he mumbled through the duct tape.

Connor slowly picked up his had and glanced in my direction. His surprised eyes quickly flooded with anger.

"Mm um mmph!?"

Connor sat up and shook the bundle of chains furiously. Even with the adhesive barrier it was clear Connor was asking 'what the fuck'. Apparently he hadn't put two and two together.

"Stop this nonsense and get some sleep," I ordered.

I turned out his light and slammed his door.

"Damm it I should've drugged his ass again," I grumbled.

"Again?! He's been out for three days," said Murphy.

"And a couple more hours wouldn't have killed him."

"You're a grump in the morning."

"Excuse the fuck out of me for not liking to be up before the sun."

Murphy chuckled before descending the stairs to his room. I rolled my eyes and drug my feet back to my bed. I flopped on the bed and let sleep take over once again.

4 hours later I stepped out of the master bath with a towel draped over my shoulders. I was drying my hair when Murphy knocked on the door.

"Uh sorry to disturb you," he said stepping over the threshold.

"You're fine," I dismissed, "what's up?"

"Connor is storming around his room and the hospital called. James is ready to be released."

"A'right go get James take out to lunch if he's up for it. I'm sure he's tired of hospital food and I'll see you two later. I'll have my phone turned back on today. Call if you need anything."

"Yes ma'am."

Murphy nodded once before walking out. I went back into the en suite to finish readying for the day.

20 minutes later I was standing outside the room Connor was shackled in. I held a cup of coffee and an omlete on a breakfast tray. A 9mm placed at the small of my back, wedged between my form fitted purple tank top and blue jeans. I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

Connor sat on the edge of the bed glaring at the open bathroom door. His hair more unruly than before. The duct tape around him now hung bunched on the sides of his jaw in a failed attempt to remove it's binds. I guess wrapping the duct tape around his head three time was a bit excessive. I cringed at the thought of removing the confinements from his hair and beelined for the writing desk across the room. I placed the tray down and composed myself before turning to confront him. I slid a pocket knife from my front pocket and flipped it open with a simple flick of my wrist. I carefully slipped the blade just behind his ear added pressure upward and cut away the tape. I moved away calmly and waited for Connor to peel everything off. Waiting I gave his restraint a once over. The U hook bolted to the foot of the solid oak bed frame had began to splinter away. 'Connor was really trying to break his chain away.' Bruising had started to form around his right ankle where the shackle was locked. 'Damn dunce.' I shook my head and looked up at him. Connor was practically foaming at the mouth.

"What is the meaning of this McGrath," he seethed through gritted teeth.

"Oh come now Whelan. Don't act stupid it really doesn't suit you."

He gave me a clueless look, "I don't know what you're grasping at but I've done nothing wrong to you."

I broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Wow you must really think I'm a fucking gimp don't you? You've done nothing wrong? Are you serious?! How can you possibly sit there right now and claim innocence?"

"A'right fine. I fucked over that Vadas punk but so what? It was a smart business move."

"Oh yes really fucking smart. I'll be sure to let James know his cousin died over a "smart" business move."

"So there was some blowback. It happens and I'm sorry about Ivan."

"Irwin."

"What?"

"He went by Irwin."

"Yeah whatever," he grumbled waving his hand dismissively.

I growled and instantly got in Connor's face, "no! Not whatever. He was loyal to Mac Tíre. To you. He died because you were fucking greedy and you can't even take the time to remember his name?!"

"What is this really about," he asked leaning away from me, "you didn't act like you cared much for Irwin before."

"I had no problem with Irwin. He was like an annoying brother and you're right this has to do with something else. Not only did you con a spoiled Hungarian and didn't bother to tell me but you deceived me in the worst fucking way that is humanly possible!"

"What?"

"Chloé you asshole! You let me believe she died in my arms all so you could take her and use her as a fucking guinea pig!"

My anger broke through my bravado and I back handed Connor as hard as I could.

*SMACK!*

Connor's head snapped to the the side. I forced myself to step away from him before I continuedto hit him. Connor looked back at me running his tongue across his teeth. His lips were a deep rogue, his teeth were tinged pink and his bottom lip was split.

Connor slowly shook his head, "aye ok. I did do that...how did you find out?"

"She's the one who has been killing Vadas' smugglers to set me up. I went to Manzanita to kill her. Where surprise surprise she was there to do the same. How could you set me up like that?! I did what you wanted I became your second in command and you just let me go on thinking Chloé was gone! Why? What was the point?! And to tell my sister I was a part of this fucked up scheme! Why?!"

"Because he knows about the bracelet," said the a voice at the door.

Connor and I both cut our attention to the door.

"How did you find me," I asked shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

OoO(Josie)OoO

"How did you find me?"

Chloé slowly entered the room. A 9mm pointed at Connor's head. Never diverting her eyes she revealed her phone. There was a map with a small blinking dot displayed on the screen.

"You tagged me," I asked feeling violated and strangely proud.

"It's surprisingly easy to pin a tracker on someone these days. I figured you would've noticed it right away. I guess you're off your game J," Chloé answered simply.

I shook my head incredulously, making a mental note to search my clothes for the transmitter.

"What do you mean he knows about the bracelet," I asked keeping the conversation on point.

"I'll let this asshole explain it," Chloé said, eyes narrowed at Connor.

*sigh* "Oh really. You think I'm just going to open up like this is fucking story time? You're sorely mistakened if you think I'm going to spill my transgressions to the like of you two," Connor sneered, "I may have taken Chloé but if you ask me, everyone was better off."

Chloé huffed an angry sigh and pressed the gun barrel flush with Connor's forehead.

"Tell her," she growled.

Connor rolled his eyes annoyed and mumbled under his breath.

"Fine! You win. Now get that fucking gun out of my face," Connor snapped.

Chloé took a couple steps back but refused to lower her gun.

"It was when Declan first brought you to my attention," Connor began, looking at me, "I looked into your family history. Sort of checking your pedigree. See exactly where your Irish heritage ran and I stumbled across what your parents were a part of."

"Wait. What my parents were a part of? My father was a building contractor and my mother was an accountant. They lived average somewhat boring lives," I said interjecting.

Connor snickered quietly.

"What is he talking about Chloé," I asked turning towards my sister.

"It's not your fault for thinking their lives were average J, but that was just a front they created," Chloé said.

"A front?"

She nodded back and took a deep breath,"*ba iad daidí agus mam assassins."

I felt like the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Mam and daidí assassins? H-how? W-when? I...I-I don't believe this... No it's not possible. Jacob and Angie McGrath were not assassins."

"Why do you think they moved you out of Ireland," asked Connor.

"Daidí won the bid on a construction contract in Boston," I answered back.

"A contract yes, but it had nothing to do with construction," stated Connor.

"Our parents were sent to the states to help Mac Tíre," Chloé added, "the president of the Boston charter had been killed by the Russians."

"Surprise surprise the Russians had a hand in it," I deadpanned.

"Your parents weren't killed by a drunk driver either," Connor said.

"Then what happened," I asked.

"They were successful in taking out the uppers of the Boston Russians but didn't take out the top boss as you very well know."

"Mikhail," I growled out.

Connor nodded, "he sent his top gun after them. They were in a high speed chase after the gunman failed to hit his mark as they left their previous location and they were pushed into the intersection where the semi plowed into them. It just lucked out the semi driver had been drinking."

"H-how do you know all this? It wasn't in any papers or police reports."

*sigh* "Well your parents were meeting me at the pub. We were squaring away the contract since I had earned the position to take over the Boston charter."

"You've met my parents?!"

I stepped forward, eyes ablaze with hatred and astonishment.

"I-I didn't know at the time! I swear," he squeaked out, "all I knew is they had two children and I made sure the bank didn't for close on you. I even gave you a job! I didn't realive exactly who you were until Declan showed up in my office with you."

"Like that is suppose to make up for everything?! In one way or another my family has sacrificed everything for your precious Mac Tíre. Why didn't you have the decency to say anything. Anything at all?! 16 years Connor! 16 fucking years you knew!"

I was visibly shaking with anger. I reached to the small of my back and gripped my pistol. I was just about out of self control. 'Such deceit he deserves to die!'

"I had to know what the numbers on the bracelet went to," he confessed dropping his head in defeat, "I became obsessed with it. I needed to know. I followed a lead to the bank in New Castle but only someone with compatible DNA can access the security box."

I glanced at Chloé who nodded her head in silent affirmation.

"Who was the man Mikhail hired to take out my parents?"

"It doesn't matter now," chided Connor.

"No it does. Who was it?"

"You've already killed him Josalynn. He was that sleaze who was after that rock band."

"He wasn't just after the band he's the one I had thought killed Chloé."

"What," Chloé asked quietly.

*ahem* "Valerik Adamovich. He's the man that ambushed us at the pub. When I joined up with R5 it was for the sole purpose to avenge your death. It was just an added bonus I was able to stop the senseless assassination attempts on a few music groups."

"Oh."

"Now you got your answers. What happens to me," Connor answered nervously.

I sighed heavily and scratched the back of my head, "ugh! I don't know."

"I do," Chloé answered from behind me.

I turned to face her only to be met with the dull gleam of her gun barrel pointed at my chest.

"W-what? Chloé what the hell are you doing," I asked my voice breaking into a shrill.

"I told you. I'm here for the cuff," she answered grimly, "I know Blondie doesn't have it. So you have it somewhere.

"And this is how you plan to get it?! You're holding me at gun point for it? What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm the only family you have left and you're resorting to this?"

"You're not all I have left J."

"Oh? Who else is there?"

"Me."

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me!"

OoO (Riker) OoO

"So any word yet," asked Ryland.

He plopped down on the couch next to me and instantly propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"I guess I could take my trashed apartment as being word from her but I don't think it was her," I answered back wary, "hey thanks for helping clean up."

"Eh, it's no big deal. Was anything missing?"

"Uh yeah. That cuff of Josie's I've had."

"Hmm. That's it?"

"Yeah I know. Of all the guitars and electronics lying around all that's missing is her cuff."

After our last gig I had come home to my apartment completely thrashed. Furniture overturned, pillows slashed, clothes strewn across the room, dvds and trinkets that were once on shelves lay in a heap on the floor. The carcass of my matress was leaned up against the wall with the stuffing guts spilling out of it and my bathroom was in complete disarray.

"Well if it wasn't Josie it definitely involved her. Do you know the importance of the cuff," Ryland pondered, opening a beer and tossing the cap at his feet.

I tossed my own cap mindlessly in the air and catching it, repeating the action as I thought.

"Nope. I was going to ask Josie about it but she split before I could," I answered.

"Well hell. Guess it's something mafia related."

"Mm," I hummed taking a pull of my own beer, "maybe. Or maybe it has to do with her life before all that."

"Think it could do with you or the band?"

"Nah. I'm sure if it did someone would've been waiting for me when I came back."

"Yeah true. So you ready for tour?"

"Oh so ready," I answered grinning.

OoO OoO OoO

* ba iad daidí agus mam assassins- dad and mom were assassins


	12. Chapter 12

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me," I snapped.

Declan ambled in the room and sided next to Chloé.

"What the hell is it," I asked.

Connor chuckled behind me.

"Unbelievable," he muttered.

"After all the shit you constantly gave me for being with him and here you are being buddy buddy. Exactly how long has this been going on? You used Milo, Chloé."

"Love I don't think you want to know how long," began Declan.

"Oh don't you dare," I growled back.

"How long," I pressed.

*sigh* "Shortly after we were engaged," he answered guilty.

"Oh gah," I muttered clamping my hand over my mouth and stumbling back against the wall.

"You sick double dipping fuck! How could you," I screamed.

"It just happened. It was an accident."

"No. Bumping into someone in a crowded store is an accident. Dinging someone's door with your own is an accident. Taking my baby sister's virginity is no fucking accident! You don't just trip and fall in bed with the sister of your fiancée!"

Connor started to full on laugh now, obviously enjoying the little show.

"You shut your fucking mouth," I warned drawing my gun on him, "there's absolutely nothing stopping me from wiping that smug look off your damn face."

Connor raised his hands in surrender and instantly fell silent.

I glanced at the other two and clicked my tongue in disgust.

"I can't even look at you two anymore," I confessed holstering my gun once again and turning towards the door.

"Stop," demanded Chloé.

I could feel her gun pointed at my back.

"Go to hell," I answered back continuing out the door.

"Josie stop don't...don't make me shoot you," she pleaded following me into the hall.

I continued towards the stairs never breaking stride. As the hallway broke away to a balcony railway on each side I heard Chloé swear under her breath.

"Josie please!"

I gripped the railing at the top of the stairs ready to descend the stairs. The shot bounced of the narrow hallway. Stabbing fire shot through me. I hastily grabbed for the railing as I began to topple over the top. Pain dulling my vision.

"Josie!"

OoO (Riker) OoO

*ring...ring...ring*

"Yo Riker your phone is ringing," hollered Ryland from the living room.

I quickly paid for the pizza and closed the door. Barely reaching my phone on the last ring I answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

The unknown number spoke low and muffled, "room 815 Orange County Hospital."

*click*

I stared at my phone baffled.

"What's wrong Riker," asked Ryland around a mouth full of pizza.

"I-I don't know. Unknown number just told me to go to a hospital room in OC."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go. I'll let the others know and we'll be right behind you."

I was out the door and halfway to Anaheim before my brain caught up with my feet. Moments later I was bolting through the front doors of the hospital and heading for the eighth floor. Every worst case scenario were blurring through my mind.

I practically ran down the hallway in a blind fury nearly missing the room I was looking for. I stumbled into the room just as the doctor was walking out.

"Oh. I'm sorry but only family is allowed in here," he said sternly, keeping me at the door.

"Wait please," I stammered out, "I...I-I was called here."

I strained to look around the doctor's shoulders at the patient in the bed.

"What is your relationship to the patient," the doctor asked.

"I... look I'm not even sure who's lying in that bed. Please just...let me look."

I shoved the doctor to the side enough to catch the look I needed. Tri-blonde hair, left arm tattooed, tubes and hoses were protruding out in all angles. My lungs burned from the breath that refused to leave.

"No!"

I shoved the doctor into the wall and ran to bedside. I grabbed her freezing cold hand and buried my face in her neck, careful to mind the medical tubes.

"Josie please please be ok," I whispered, tears burning the back of my throat.

I felt movement behind me and I lifted my head to see the doctor and a nurse watching me carefully.

"Sir? Please we have to identify your relationship to the patient," the doctor said carefully.

*ahem* "I-I'm h-her fiancé," I stuttered out, fighting back the tears, "can...can you tell me w-what happened?"

"She was dumped off at the emergency room doors," began the doctor, "no one caught a look of the vehicle that left her. Uh Ms. Doe s-."

"Doe?"

"Uh yes sir. She didn't have any id on her."

"Her name's J- Annika. Annika Hagen."

"Yes sir," he nodded continuing. "Ms. Hagen suffered several fractures over her body and a gun shot wound to her lower back. Fractures are conclusive with a second story fall. Broken right ankle, hairline fracture of her right hand, gun shot to the left region of her lower back and 3 broken ribs on her left side. One rib punctured her lung and partially collapsed it. The bullet was a clean through and through only minimal damage to her kidney. We have her completely sedated for the next 24 hours to make sure everything is holding and no internal bleeding is detected. All the tubes and all makes it worse than it truly is Mr..."

"Lynch but please call me Riker."

"Riker...Ms. Hagen is stable. We will need you to fill out some forms when you're ready."

I nodded watching them walk out and turned my attention back to Josie. She looked so frail lying there. All color had drained from her hair and body. With a shaky hand I reached out and caressed her cold colorless cheek.

"Damn it Josie. What happened," I rasped out.


	13. Chapter 13

OoO (Josie) OoO

I felt the bullet rip through my back pitching me forward. Behind me a could hear a muffled cry. I tried to focus on what was in front of me and through the waves of pain I could make out the stone tile laid out in front of the front door on the first floor. I reached out for the wood railing in order to steady myself but as I reached out I was met with nothing but the air around me. I attempted to straighten my legs from the wrought-iron bars supporting the rail but that slightest movement caused my weight to shift forward even more. In a second I was flipping head over heels in a free fall to the ground below. I landed with a sickening thud and the air crushed out of my body. Fuzzy black dots hazed my vision and my body was quickly falling numb. Wheezy gurgled breaths filled my ears. Above me Chloé peered down out me tears streaming down her face. Over my strangled breaths I could faintly hear my name being yelled and footsteps thundering closer. I glanced down my body careful not to move my head too much and realized my right leg was bent up towards my hip and I couldn't help but notice my black converse was obviously facing the wrong way.

"Fu-," I gasped out.

"Josie! Damn it Chloé we need to call an ambulance!"

"No! We can't Declan!"

"Are you fucking insane she could be dying!"

"And what exactly are we supposed to tell them about the shackled man upstairs?!"

"Shit...fine get the gray Tahoe out front and will lay her in the back."

"W-What are we going to do then? We still need that cuff."

"For fuck's sake! Forget about the damn cuff right now C. Josie is hurt and could be dying. Just get the damn car!"

More footsteps thundered past me and a blurry Declan filtered into my line of sight. I tried a deep breath in order to speak but nothing would emit.

"Shh shh Josalynn. It's ok, you're going to be ok," soothed Declan.

'Easy for you to fucking say asshole. You weren't shot by your own flesh and blood. All over some stupid fucking piece of metal. And now I'm getting loaded up by you two and most likely tossed over the edge of one of these damn hills, but please sit there and lie to me some more. Fucking tool.'

I rolled my eyes and glared back at him. I was amgry. Angry for the betrayal. Angry for ever convincing myself I loved him. Angry I didn't catch the fact he was with my sister. But most of all I was angry I couldn't tell him any of that. My whole body was completely numb. The only confirmation I had that I was still in fact breathing were the gurgle wisps of air breaking the silence.

"Josalynn can you hear me? If you can I'm holding your left hand and I need you to squeeze my hand," ordered Declan.

I concentrated on moving my hand and squeezing his.

"C'mon Josie squeeze my hand."

I was screaming out that I was squeezing his damn hand but he only heard a tiny wheeze.

"Damn it. Chloé hurry up!"

I blinked slowly suddenly completely overcome with exhaustion.

"No, no Josie. Stay awake. Ple-."

Silence. Darkness. I laid in an abyss of nothingness. No light no sound. Just an all consuming blackness. I had fallen into the inevitable limbo between life and death. Or maybe it was purgatory between Heaven and Hell. Now is where I must answer for all my sins. To relive the countless crimes I committed. To suffer through what I've lost and what I'm going to lose. Riker. I was going to lose Riker for real this time. There'd be no poor Jane Doe to take my place. There'd be no little bungalow in Australia to hide in. This was my judgment day. I always figured when my time came I'd have no regrets just remorse for the bad I've done. But now that I'm here I have so many regret. Every time I left Riker. Not telling him how I felt enough. Not being a part of his crazy loving family as soon as possible. Not getting married the same blasted day he asked. Mostly I regret not being a woman he deserved. He's going to mourn the loss of a woman below him. A common criminal. A fucking petty thug. Damn it, Riker deserved so much better than me. I guess the bright side to all of this is he'll soon get his chance to find someone better. And I'll be here waiting for my firey end. I just wish I could at least feel his ring on my finger, but it's not as if I even deserve that.

The darkness lighted to gray and my body tingled dully. Everywhere felt as if it had fallen asleep. The tingling was slowly breaking way to a horrible pain. All the bones in my body felt broken. I wanted to scream out in agony but I still unable to speak. The grayness fell away to a rose color then shifted to a bright white. Voices murmured in the distance and a all too familiar beeping pounded against my eardrums. I forced myself to swallow wincing against the object scratching the inside of my throat. I was unable to close my mouth and scratchy adhesive pulled at my skin.

'What the hell?!'

Panic raced through me. I reached for the offending object taped to my mouth and found plastic.

'What the fuck is this?'

I tugged on the plastic instantly greeted with feeling like I was ripping out my insides. I sucked in a panicked breath through my nose and moved the plastic again. Same result. I fumbled around the plastic and found two tubes sprouting off it.

'Two tubes?...A breathing tube? Why the hell do I have a breathing tube?'

I fumbled and yanked at the tubes breaking them from my mouthpiece. A high pitched beeping pierced the air.

'Shit.'I ignored the warning alarm and continued to rid myself of hindrance only to have my arms slammed to the side a second later and people screaming at me to stop. I fought against the arms and felt more bodies swarm around me. Wildly I glanced around trying to focus on any face that seemed familiar. And that's when I saw them. Hazel eyes. The color of golden honey tinged with a soft shade of jade.

'I really love those eyes, bUT nit when they looked like that.'

I furrowed my brow and focused on the tired lines encasing those amazing hazel eyes laced with panic. I stopped fighting everyone around me and just stared back at those eyes. I tentatively reached up and traced a wary line branching away from my favorite hazel eyes. My cold hand was covered by a larger warm one and I felt the owner of the eyes lean into my touch.

'Riker,' I sighed mentally.

OoO (Riker) OoO

It's been about 18 hours since Josie had been admitted and I've been here for 15 of those hours, refusing to leave. I needed to be here the moment she woke and no amount of persuading from the medical staff or the need for sleep would deter me. My family showed shortly after I had talked to the doctor and they've been taking shifts sitting with me ever since. I've settled in a chair next to Josie's bed holding her left hand and have hardly moved since. I was starting to nod off when a frantic male voice boomed down the hallway.

"No fuck you lad. Tell me where Annika is now. Don't give this only family bullshit!"

I heard determined footsteps coming closer. Just being the two of us since Ross had left in search of food I was forced to leave Josie's side see who was demanding to see her. I stepped into the hallway to see Murphy and who I thought was James stalking my way.

"Ah a familiar face," greeted Murphy. "What happened? Is she ok?"

"I-I...sh-she...uh," I stammered, stepping back so they could enter.

Murphy walked to the foot of the bed and peered down at Josie. He took a deep breath and shook his head slightly mumbling an expletive under his breath I couldn't quite catch. He turned towards me and focused on my appearance.

"Damn Lynch. You look like hell," he said.

"Heh. Yeah well I feel like it too," I answered back.

"What happened," he asked again.

"I don't know," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I got a call from an unknown number to come here and this is how I found her."

"Damn it," he sighed. "When we got back to her house there was blood everywhere. The house had been ransacked and a note pinned my door."

"Her house?"

"Aye. Guess she didn't get a chance call you before this happened?"

I shook my head no.

"Ah," he sighed. "Well long story short. She bought a house in Anaheim hills and had Connor held there to get answers out of him. She was planning on removing him from power after she learned what she needed to but she ended up ambushed by her sister and someone else.

The note on my door said they had Connor and the cuff would be next. Josie's sister ended the note saying to come here. I've filled Milo in on what's going on and he should be landing shortly. Do you have any clue about this cuff thing?"

"No," I admitted quietly. "Josie never mentioned it to me but I'm guessing since my place was ransacked too and Chloé said the cuff is next, that Josie has it hidden somewhere only she knows."

I glanced at James realizing he hadn't known Josie as herself and surprise set in.

"Shit," I gasped out.

"What," asked Murphy confused.

*ahem* I cleared my throat and gestured towards James.

"Oh," Murphy said in recognition. "Don't worry. I had to tell James Josie's real name in order to explain the whole sister thing. It's all ok you can trust him."

I nodded in agreement and glanced at Josie still asleep in her bed. Ross ambled in a moment later carting a bag of In&Out and glancing at his phone. He raised his head and stopped mid stride.

"Oh," he said in surprise. "I didn't expect others."

Murphy and James dismissed him politely and Ross strode over to the corner to eat his lunch.

"Have you talked to the doctor on her condition," James asked.

"Uh yeah. She was shot in the back and fell from at least two stories up. She has a broken ankle, 3 broken ribs, partially collapsed lung and a fractured wrist."

They nodded solemnly.

"I can't believe her sister did this," Murphy grumbled staring at his shoe.

"Whoa. Josie's sister did this," asked Ross astonished.

"Uh yeah," I answered facing him. "Chloé is after some cuff for something. I'm not sure what is so important about it."

"A cuff?"

"Yeah. You remember that leather cuff Josie always wore and it had a metal plate riveted to it?"

"Oh. I thought she wore that just to cover up that gnarly scar across her wrist," Ross answered back, crumbling his fast food wrapper and tossing the bag into the waste basket.

"How'd she get that scar anyways," he asked standing to join us in the middle of the room.

"I haven't an idea, but let's hope you can ask her yourself," I said weakly.

Ross clapped a hand on my shoulder, "don't worry man. She's a fighter she'll be fine."

"I hope you're ri-."

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*


	14. Chapter 14

OoO (Riker) OoO

We all jerked our attention to Josie. She was awake and frantic. She had managed to disconnect her breathing tubes and was now struggling to pull the rest of the respiratory out.

"Shit! No Josie don't! Stop," I yelled running to her side.

Murphy ran to the other side and grabbed at her casted hand. Together we pinned both arms to her side. Ross and James worked on immobilizing her legs when a emergency team ran into the room. Doctors fought to connect her tubes as nurses fought to slip bed restraints on to her arms and legs. They managed 3 out 4 but I refused to let go of her left hand for them to slip the cuff on.

"Jo-Annika please look at me," I pleaded holding on to her hand firmly.

Josie thrashed about bewildered. Again I called out to her and squeezed her hand tighter. She opened her eyes and searched the room rapidly before stopping on me.

"Annika please," I whispered again.

Instantly all resistance melted away. Josie focused all her attention on me. I watched the panic drain from her eyes and adoration take it's place.

"There's my girl," I whispered lovingly.

Josie pulled her hand out of my grasp and gently touched my temple. I sighed in relief and encased her hand with my own while leaning into her touch. Her chilled hand slowly began to warm and color began to return to her face. Her perplexed expression deepened as she ran her hand over my stubbled jaw. I was well past the 5 o'clock shadow point. She lightly scratched at the scruff and subtle laugh lines creased around her eyes.

"I look like a bum huh," I laughed softly.

Josie nodded slightly wincing against the discomfort of her endotracheal tube.

"Easy sweetheart. Don't move around to much," I soothed softly, stroking her hair back from her forehead.

Josie straightened her head and focused on the other bodies in the room.

*ahem* Josie's doctor cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Ms. Hagen. I'm Dr. Caleb Osborne. You're at Orange County Medical Center. If you understand I want you to blink twice for me, can you do that?"

Josie blinked twice.

"Good. Now we need to check a few things and then we'll get that tube out ok?"

Josie blinked twice again.

I reluctantly moved from Josie's side and joined the others at the foot of the bed as the medical professionals stepped forward to work on her.

Moments later Dr. Osborne was at Josie's side.

"Ok Ms. Hagen. I'm going to disconnect your tubes," he explained carefully.

He detached the tubes and passed them off to a nurse and she stored them away while shutting off the ventilation machine.

"Now for the hard part," Osborne continued, gently removing the tape. "I'm going to count to three and I need you to take a deep breath and blow out as I remove the tube, understand?"

Josie blinked twice yet again.

"Perfect."

Dr. Osborne moved into position and began to count.

"1...2.."

Josie took a big breath.

"And 3."

Josie blew out her breath as Dr. Osborne pulled out the tube.

Once the extubation was done Josie coughed and gasped harshly.

"Don't try to talk for a while," ordered Osborne. "Your throat is going to be extremely sore. I'll have a nurse come in with a gelatin type drink I'll need you to take in order to help coat and soothe your throat ok?"

Josie reached up and grabbed her throat gently with her left hand and nodded.

"Very well. I will be back shortly," Osborne announced patting Josie's knee before exiting.

The nurses removed the remaining restraints and unnecessary equipment then shuffled on out the room. Josie focused on us and smiled weakly.

Murphy was the first to speak.

"Glad you're ok love."

"Really glad," James added.

Josie made a move to speak but paused and nodded instead.

'She has no idea how glad we are.'

OoO (Josie) OoO

'Sonovabitch it feels like I gargled with shards of glass.'

I keep catching myself trying to speak. There's so much I want to say. It's amazing how emotional and sentimental a near death experience can make someone. I look around for something to write on or use as a way to communicate.

"What's wrong," asked Riker.

I imitated holding a phone in a makeshift attempt at sign language.

"What? But you can't ta-...oh nevermind."

Riker handed me his phone. I opened the notepad app and typed out a short message then handing it back to Riker.

"Where's Chloé and Declan," he read. "Whoa Declan was with her?"

I nodded and waiting for an answer from someone.

"We...we don't know where they are and they took Connor with them."

An involuntary growl grumbled through my chest. Inquisitive glances looked at me but I dismissively shook my head and pondered on the whereabouts of the traitors. A cell phone rang between the four men and Ross excused himself into the hall. I reached out for Riker's phone again asking another question.

"What happened to me," he read. "Oh *ahem* from what we gathered Chloé or Declan shot you and you fell over the second story railing. Broke a few ribs, your ankle and wrist."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. 'Could it get any worse?'

"Um you had a partially collapsed lung and the bullet knicked your kidney," he added.

'I stand corrected.'

I glanced over myself to assess the damage first hand. My right ankle was suspended in a harness. It was wrapped in a soft cast just below my knee. My right wrist was plastered in a obnoxious yellow quarter cast stopping halfway up my forearm. I moved slightly and felt the bandages under my hospital gown crinkle with my. Carefully I ran my left hand over the outside of the gown. I could trace the outlines of two big bandages staggered on top of each other on my left side. Top was obviously where they repaired my lung and the bottom had to be the exit wound from the bullet. I'm sure if I reached behind my I'd find a similar bandage on my back.

I huffed in disgust.

'How could my own sister shoot me?! The heartless bitch, I'll kill her. Wait...No I can't think like that. She's my baby sister...a'right a'right. I won't kill her but I'm sure in the hell going to beat the fuck out if her.'

I glanced up to see Riker, Murphy, James, Ross and now Milo watching me skeptically.

'Oops.'

I guess my inner monolog became a little animated. I gave sheepish smile and zeroed in on Milo.

I reached for Riker's phone again but the entrance of the nurse with my drink stopped me.

"Now Ms. Hagen. You need to drink all of this before you try talking."

I nodded an ok and grabbed the clear jelly type drink. I gulped down the drink fighting against my gag reflex, determined to finish the glass in one take.

"Glah," I gaked, running my tongue against my top teeth.

My face was screwed up in disgust as the gelatin left a chalky residue throughout my mouth. I could hear the other men in the room suppressing chuckles and I glared at the playfully.

'Pains in the ass.'

"*Bí 'do thost," I croaked out.

My voice sounded as though I had been a pack a day smoker for 10 years mixed with Betty Boop. This caused the others to grin wider and fight harder not to burst out laughing. I huffed out annoyed and gazed at the ceiling ignoring the immature gimps surrounding my bed.

"Hey," whispered Riker. "We're sorry. Just glad you're ok and we tend to lean towards humor. Men are dumb that way."

He grinned down and me and I found myself smiling back.

"Aye a'right," I stage yelled back.

"What's next darling," asked Milo.

I looked at him, thinking.

'What is next?'

OoO OoO OoO

*Bí 'do thost- shut up


	15. Chapter 15

OoO (Josie) OoO

*clunk clunk clunk*

It's been 2 months since the fiasco with Chloé and I still haven't mastered how to walk in this damn boot thing. I feel like fucking Frankenstine's monster hobbling around with it on. Given my condition I couldn't travel with Riker at the beginning of the band's world tour. I had barely been released from the hospital two weeks later and missed their tour kickoff show on Halloween. R5 started their tour here in LA and traveled clear across the country, slowly working their way back to California. Last night the band gad come home from North Dakota for a Christmas and tonight they're having dinner here with the guys and I. Milo arrived earlier today after he had returned to Portland. I'd explained the story behind the cuff and Milo had made the point to be the leading man on finding out the story behind the numbers. He had been tracking down possible leads of where Chloé and Declan could be hiding out. Even though I knew it was pointless, I let him continue to search. I knew the likely whereabouts would lie somewhere in Ireland but I had a feeling Milo still felt guilty for spending the night with Chloé. So I let him search. Murphy and James had asked to stay with me in Anaheim and at the time I was hesitant but after the third near-death fall down the stairs, I found myself grateful for the support. Riker would never admit it but I know he's grateful too. The week before their kickoff concert I caught him chasing down leads for possible bassist replacements until I was able to travel. It still surprises me how much he loves me.

Tonight I was busy clunking around the house ordering the guys around, wanting everything perfect for Riker and his family. Not only was this a small homecoming for Riker, this was also the night we revealed my true identity to Mark and Stormie Lynch. Right now they're under the impression the owner of their kids' label had invited them to a small holiday dinner. 'Harmless enough, let's hope the night ends the same.'

The tree was trimmed to magazine quality, all dinner trays were prepared and waiting to be devoured. The guys were primed and pressed in suits, well...everyone except Milo. He had opted for the semi casual look of a open collar dress shirt and slacks. Anything more formal and Milo started to resemble an Italian pit boss. Considering what tonight would hold we decided not to add fuel to the fire. I was dressed in a cream silk blouse tucked into a black flared skirt and one peep-toe black wedge heel. I wasn't inclined to spilt my pant leg to accommodate this monstrosity clad to my foot so I opted for a business casual look. I was pacing in the front foyer fumbling with the wide silver bracelet around my wrist.

"You keep pacing like that and you're going to wear the sole out on that walking boot," Milo teased from behind me.

I glanced at him to see he was leisurely leaning against the wall, legs crossed at the ankles. He sipped whiskey from a small tumbler glass. Ice clinking against the sides. He posed as if he were waiting to be photographed for some artsy cologne ad.

"Have you ever considered being a model Cross," I asked, momentarily stopping my anxious pacing.

"Nah. I'm not the modeling type darling. I'm not inclined to have hormone driven, sex crazed girls drooling over glossy pages of me or saving my commercial ads on their DVRs," he tone was serious but his eyes were laughing.

Obviously this wasn't the first time he'd been asked such a question.

'Smug ass.'

I smiled and shook my head incredulously.

"But seriously Jos. Everything will be fine. You shouldn't worry so much."

I nodded back knowing he was right.

*bing bong*

I gazed wide eyed at Milo.

He raised his glass to me and smirked.

"Just breathe," he ordered before strolling back to the living room.

"Ok *psh* ok just breathe," I advised myself quietly, smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle from my skirt.

I breathed I nervous breath before wrenching the door open with a welcoming smile.

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Alright mom and dad, I need you to keep an open mind about this dinner with Annika Hagen please," I asked nervously as we left our parents' home. My parents and Ryland rode with me while Rocky and the others followed.

"Why in the world would we need to keep on open mind," mom asked confused.

"Yeah is Ms. Hagen rude? Eclectic?..Gay," quizzed dad.

Ryland and I both chuckled.

"Dad you and mom have never been prude about someone's lifestyle before. Why would we be worried about it now," laughed Ryland.

"Well dang it. I'm trying to figure out why I need to keep an open mind with the best owner we've ever dealt with. She's been nothing but supportive of the direction you guys want to go musically. And hell if she has anything to do with Riker getting out of his slump and being the happy optimistic individual he used to be then I can't wait to meet her and say thank you."

"Yes really," added mom. "Riker sweetie, I was beginning to worry you had resorted to the cliché rocker stereotype and resorted to drugs. And it was awfully sweet for you to step in for Ms. Hagenwhen she had that terrible accident."

"We had no idea you had any interest in being a label owner," confessed dad proudly.

"Yeah well we had some down time and Sean was really drowning in paperwork," I lied carefully. "Just meeting Annika is definitely going to be a shock and I just want to warn you now."

"Well I'm not worried," dad replied back. Mom nodded in agreement.

'Oh but I am.'

I parked in front of the first garage door and Rocky parked next to me. A black Porsche Cayenne inhabited the last space.

'Milo must be joining us.'

We stepped out of my parents champagne colored Tahoe, Ryland and I helped gather the gifts and treats my mother insisted on bringing from the cargo department.

Rocky and Ross got out of Rocky's hunter green Range Rover to lend a hand as Ratliff helped Rydel from the back seat.

"Geez! I thought this was just a dinner party," commented Ross lifting a box filled with gift bags. "I didn't realize mom had to move in to someone's home."

"Seriously," agreed Rocky grabbing the last box. "She brought a whole damn meal too."

We teased and complained but smiled nevertheless because we knew this was just mom tapping into her maternal instinct.

"Maybe mom figured Josie wouldn't have made enough to feed us," suggested Ryland as we joined the other four on the front stoop. "Ya'know it is like feeding an army at times."

We chuckled in agreement and readied ourselves to greet Josie.

Through the carved glass I could catch glimpses of color flash by. A smile involuntarily painted my face.

'That's cute. She's nervous...huh I don't think I've ever seen Josie this nervous.'

Somehow I had gotten squeezed in between our parents at the front of the pack. Dad held a small bouquet of daisies and mom cradled a bottle Pino as hostess gifts for Josie. Dad reached out and pressed the doorbell. Mom's excitement began to bubble to the surface, causing her smile brightly. From the front door we heard the classic doorbell chime inside. The flashes of color abruptly stopped in the middle of the window.

'Oh crap.'

I took a deep breath and watch the door handle move.

'Oh crap oh crap oh crap.'

Josie stood in the doorway a welcoming smile in place.

"Merry Chris-...Josie!" My parents greeted surprised.


	16. Chapter 16

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Heh. Merry Christmas everyone," I greeted back nervously. "Please come in."

I stepped to the side inviting them in. Mark and Stormie Lynch were in a state of shock. With the help of Rydel and Ellington they were guided into the living room.

"Are they ok," I whispered to Riker.

He shrugged his shoulders and silent gestured to the box of desserts in his hands. I nodded back and lead the way to the kitchen with Rocky and Riker in tow. Ross and Ryland carried the box of gifts to the tree and dispersed them around the bottom.

In the kitchen we were greeted with Murphy grinning mischievously.

"What are you up to," I asked skeptically.

"Nothing boss," he answered back with a small salute.

I watched as him and James assumed the task of carrying out trays of champagne. I had tweedle dee and tweedle dum playing servants. All the while Mr. and Mrs. Lynch were on the verge of a fucking aneurysm. Rocky and Riker set the boxes on the counter. Rocky joined the others in the living room and Riker followed me to the liquor cabinet in the dining room.

"Hey," he said softly, kissing the nape of my neck. "It will all be ok."

I poured a tumbler of Jameson whiskey and slammed the liquid.

"Gah. Love I hope your right," I grumbled before leasing the way to the living room.

Mark and Stormie sat next to the tree on the sectional. Mark studied the tree and Stormie peered into her champagne flute dumbfounded.

*ahem* I cleared my throat and stood in the middle of the room.

Stormie blinked up at me.

"H-How...w-what but y-you're supposed to be...but you can't because here you are and Riker...he's been, well you know how he's been. I just...I-I can't it's just... help," she babbled out.

I smiled sympathetically.

"Mr and Mrs. Lynch. You deserve a big explanation. May I offer you something stronger than champagne?..

...After two hours of explaining, babbling and apologizing, we had seemed to sort out everything and sat down for dinner. Now we were sitting around the living room preparing to open presents. At first Mark and Stormie couldn't quite wrap their heads around the fact I had staged such an elaborate scheme all in order to save their children. Stormie cried and thanked me over and over again. Mark was having difficulty accepting the whole Irish Mafia gun lord title. Not that I could really blame him. It was like trying to live in an Al Pacino movie. We agreed to sum up myknowledge and skills as a brief stint as a hunting guide. Sometimes it's easier to muddle the truth. I mean after all it's not everyday your family gains a mobster, former or otherwise.

Between presents and stories from tour Rydel and Stormie made sure to gush over Riker's choice in rings and began planning our wedding. In all the excitement I found myself worrying about what Chloé and Declan are planning.

"You ok," asked Riker, nudging me out of my thoughts.

I smiled half-heartedly, "mhm perfectly ok."

He smiled warmly back, laced our fingers together and kissed my temple.

'For now at least.'

An hour later, stuffed to the brink, everyone shuffled out the door saying their goodbyes. Riker stayed behind planning on catching a ride to the airport tomorrow afternoon with Milo.

"Ugh," I sighed exhausted, leaning against the front door.

Riker smiled at me with adoration.

"You look beat," he mused.

"Heh. Just a tad," I said measuring space between my thumb and forefinger. "I didn't realize how exhausting explaining the truth could be."

He laughed and wrapped me in his arms.

"I told you it would be ok."

"Aye I know."

With his slung over my shoulders we mad our way to the stairs.

*clunk clunk clunk*

Riker stopped mid stride and stared up the staircase. I had my hand on the railing one step up from him.

"What's wrong?"

One swift move later Riker had me piggyback and ascending the stairs. A surprised giggled bubbled from my throat. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck, smiling.

Riker laughed at my reaction and proceeded down the hall to the double doors of the master bedroom. He opened the doors and gently placed me on the bed. Leaving my side he closed and locked the doors before coming back to me. Riker leaned over me and kissed me chasten while trailing his hands down my left leg. With little effort he was able to slip off my shoe and placed on the floor.

"Tonight was great. Definitely a nice preview of the Christmases to come," he said beaming with nostalgia.

'Oh yes having killer mobsters and rock band musicians under the same roof singing carols is the perfect Christmas everyone dreams about.'

I gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded, "mhm."

He kissed once more before sitting next to me and sighing happily. He bent over to remove his shoes and stopped mid lace.

"What's wrong," I asked watching him closely.

"Just...I know you can't have kids but...would you consider adoption or maybe uh surrogacy?"

"Seriously," I blurted out shocked.

"Uh y-yeah? I'm sorry to just spring this on you Josie. It's just...I want you to have the perfect life ya'know and...a-and gah I don't know it was stupid to say that I'm sorry."

He glanced back at me worried and I couldn't help but smile.

"W-what?" He asked laughing nervously.

"Nothing," I mused still smiling, "just you."

"Just me? What about me?"

"You just surprise me is all."

"Oh yeah?"

"Good surprise," I continued. "You just want so bad to have the whole white picket fence family and it's for me. I just don't understand why most of the time."

"Well you're everything to me. You deserve everything in return," he replied smiling lovingly.

Teary-eyed to his confession I let out a laugh mixed with a sob and leaned into him. Riker wrapped his arm around me, rubbing my arm he kissed my temple.

"I love you Josie," he whispered into my hair. "Merry Christmas."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Ok with the holiday season upon us I decided that I should make this a little bit of a holiday filler chapter. Whichever holidays you celebrate I just want to wish everyone a great holiday filled with love, laughter and happiness


	17. Chapter 17

OoO (Josie) OoO

New Year's Eve and I'm freezing my ass off in Time's Square with a bunch of fucktards waiting for R5's rooftop performance. Why anyone would be down in this mess willingly is beyond me. Riker had to beg and plead to get me out here. I definitely don't play well with others. I've already managed to punch one drunk moron in the throat when he tried to kiss me. My ankle is killing me and I'm bitching about anything and everything. Riker, bless him, has tried all he could to cheer me up but it's not happening.

"Hey I know you don't want to be here," he hollered, barely over the roar of the crowd, "but I have a surprise for you."

I looked at him confused before focusing on his phone's screen. In bold print from his email inbox was a confirmation date from Sean for an R5 show schedule in three months.

"What is this?" I yelled back.

"Keep reading!"

'R5 to play at the Vicar Street theater in Dublin, Ireland Saint Patrick's Day.'

"Riker that's amazing," I praised smiling.

"I want you to come with us."

I shook my head, eyes wide in shock, "Riker I...I-I-."

"I have to go. We're on next," Riker interrupted kissing my cheek.

I watched his retreating form push through the crowd while I mulled over his request. 'How do I tell him no?'

OoO (Josie) OoO

"What if you went back home, sorta draw them out from hiding?" Milo suggested, taking a seat in front of my desk.

"And who exactly will run things here? I'm sure you'll want to come with."

"Why not Murphy?"

"No."

"What?! Why not? It's not like we have any major contracts going. You ceased all contracts until this Connor deal is handle. Right now you're basically just playing glorified manager to our current assets. I'm positive Murphy could handle the collection process. He can be as much of a hard ass as you."

I looked up from my paperwork and glared at him, "you think you're so funny don't you Italian asshole."

A smug smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, "ah come now darling. You know you love me."

I rolled my eyes and smiled reluctantly.

"Whatever."

"Just think about it," he offered.

"No."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why?! Are you really asking me why," I asked slamming my fists on my desk. "Excuse me if I'm not so eager to hunt down my sister. You and I both know it's not going to end like a fucking episode of the damned Brady Bunch!"

"I never said it would but what choice do we have!"

Milo and I argued back and forth. Our voices escalating to unbareable volumes. We stood over my desk inches from each other.

"Oy!" A sharp whistle pierced the air.

We both stopped mid rant and stared at the door. Logan filled the doorway, a duffle bag in one hand and a rucksack slung over his shoulder.

"Wha-...what are you doing?" I asked rounding my desk and walking towards him.

"Ah now Lynnie. I've been here too long. You...this...it's all too much for me. I'm just bum pub owner, I can't handle standing by as you get shot up."

"B-but..." tears fogged my vision.

"No Lynnie don't. Don't make me turn into a blubbering oaf," he warned dropping his bags at his feet.

"Heh. Damn oaf," I blubbered between a laugh and sob.

Logan wrapped me in a bear hug and I struggled not to break down. I was losing my support system, my brother.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered into his shoulder.

"Aye I known but I can't trust Gerald to run things forever love," he joked, "look end this little crisis and come home...you've been here too long Lynnie. Come home where you can be you not this Annika. A new name doesn't erase your past."

"Doesn't erase my ghosts either."

"Everyone back home knows the truth. You're Josie back home just as you should be."

I sighed and stepped back from his embrace.

"I know but things have changed." I said wiping my eyes.

"He would follow if you asked." Logan said pointedly.

I nodded silently and peered at the floor. Logan retrieved his bags and cleared his throat.

"You know where I'll be," he said softly kissing my cheek.

I smiled sadly and watched him walk away.

*ahem* "Uh...I-I'm sorry for earlier," Milo stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I sniffed sharply and blinked back the unshed tears, "it doesn't matter."

I walked back to my desk, avoiding Milo's gaze.

"I...guess I'll be going now," he mumbled, walking towards the door.

I nodded curtly and waited for the door to close behind him before collapsing into my chair, hands over my face.

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Damm it man. It's been almost a month since our New Year's Eve party and I still feel like I have a fucking hangover," Ryland complained, flopping on to the side couch of our tour bus.

"Guess it's still sobriety road a little longer for you little brother?" I asked teasingly.

"What do you mean still? I never tried it," he laughed back.

I stared at him incredulously.

"Haha I'm just kidding. Damn talk about liver killing."

"Wouldn't put it past you," stated Ross sitting on the opposite side.

"Geez thanks," Ryland mock pouted.

Ross and I laughed at his pitiful attempt to look hurt.

"Whatever man," I laughed, "let's run over our set list one more time."

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Josie please. Our tour will be there in a week's time after our shows in Britain. You have to be there." I felt stupid begging over a computer screen but I wasn't sure what else to do. I've been asking her since New York to come for our Ireland show and I get are excuses.

She sighed and guiltily looked back through the screen at me.

"Riker I can't just leave."

"Why not?"

"If you haven't noticed Chloé and Declan are still missing with Connor. I'm in charge of Mac Tíre."

"Why can't Milo take care of things or Logan?"

"Damn it Riker. I've told you already Milo is focused on finding my sister and Logan went back to Shannon months ago. I have to be here for the daily operations."

"Gah. I hate that you're a part of that...that that...fucking gang," I snapped.

"I'm not doing this with you yet again," she snapped back. "You know I can't just up and walk away. No matter how much I want to. And don't you dare forget this fucking "gang" is the only reason why you're even in Britain right now touring. Not only do I have all my members counting on me to keep shit straight but I have Cali Beats future and your livelihood to manage. This isn't a damn picnic for me Riker!"

And with that she severed the call. I stared at the blank screen and sagged my shoulders.

"Guess that didn't go as planned," Rocky observed from his bed next to mine.

*ahem* "Uh no not exactly," I confessed closing my laptop.

"Well I have no suggestions for you," he said focusing back to the book he was reading.

"Gee thanks," I muttered, flopping back against my bed.

I slung my arms over my face and growled frustrated, "Why does this have to be so fucking difficult?!"

"I don't know man."

"Love makes you stupid. No doubt about it...I need a fucking drink."

I pulled myself off the bed and headed for the door with Rocky chuckling and shaking his head behind me.

"Poor bastard," he said before the door closed behind me.

'Yeah "poor bastard" is right.'

OoO (Josie) OoO

*ahem* a throat was cleared in the doorway of my office. I tore my gaze away from my now blank computer screen to see Milo and Murphy standing together.

"What," I snapped, turning my focus back to the jumbled mess of paperwork the accountant team sent me.

"I...I know you've already said no," started Milo, "bu-"

"Then why exactly are you asking again," I asked sharply, still reading over the numbers.

"But," he drug out, "we've caught satellite images of your sister and Declan."

"What?!" I snapped my head up and focused on the men in front of me.

Milo timidly placed a small stack of pictures on the desk in front of me. I grabbed the pictures and leaned back in my chair, studying the images on front of me.

"Where were these taken?" I asked quietly.

"Downtown Newcastle," Milo answered, "these are a collection of sightings over the last three months."

"And who exactly gave permission to hack a fucking satellite for these images?" I turned and glared at them.

"O c'mon boss," began Murphy, "we know how much this is eating away at you. We were just trying to help."

"No you c'mon. Did you at least cover your tracks? The last thing we need is the government coming in here for a fucking shakedown. This isn't an embassy we're not above the law."

"Seriously?! We fucking kill people Jos," added Milo.

"Not like they didn't deserve it."

"You're being a little hypocritical dont'cha think darling?"

"You two just need to butt the fucking out!"

"No! You need to quit being so damn stubborn and go after your fucking sister!"

We glared at one another with Murphy silently watching us for what felt like a century. Finally I huffed out an angry breath.

"Fine." I confessed, "you're right. Get a plan in motion."

Both men nodded and left. 'Why does this have to be so fucking difficult?!'


	18. Chapter 18

OoO (Josie) OoO

Didn't realize how much peace I would gain not being in America during the week of Saint Patrick's day. Too many *eachtrannach pretending to be Irish and I'm sure if I had to see one more piece of 'Kiss me I'm Irish' memorabilia bullshit I would've gone postal. Even as our plane was halfway over the Alantic Ocean I could feel the stress melting away and nostalgia of being home wash over me.

OoO (Flashback) OoO

"Josalynn!" A voice floated up to me.

"Ugh." I buried my head under my pillow.

"Josalynn now!" The voice was louder this time.

"Aye mam. I'm coming!" I hollered back to the stern voice below me.

I drug myself out of bed and glanced out the window. The morning fog hung low over spring grass. The sun barely breaking the horizon and kissing the land below. I groaned knowing I had overslept. Our family's philosophy being 'if you rise with the sun, you're wasting the day.' I've always hated that and was always late waking. I trudged down the stone steps of our cottage house and made my way down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Some time this morning Lisbeth," hollered my father.

"Ugh," I muttered sitting down at the table beside him. "You think you're so funny don't you daidi?"

My father set down the papers he was reading and grinned at me.

"Hey it's not my fault if you're a spitting image of Lisbeth Salander," he mused, ruffling my auburn locks.

"Oh spirits forbid me from ever reading another Stieg Larsson book again." I mock-prayed and playfully glared at my father.

"Aye now Neala," my father spoke seriously, "if you did that then what would be the point of these?"

My mother walked over to us and placed a package wrapped in brown butcher paper on the table between us. I stared wide-eyed between my parents and the package.

"Seriously?!"

My parents nodded with bright smiles on their faces. I smiled back and grabbed the package.

A celtic design dragon was painted on the front underneath the white cotton string tied around the package. I lightly traced over the dragon before slipping the twine off and flipping over the package to locate the tape on the back. I gently tore the tape away to savor the paper and revealed three hardback books.

I opened the first book and found a small inscription inside 'To Josalynn, Always be The Girl with the Dragon tattoo. Stieg Larsson.'

I gasped and peered up at my parents, "he h-he signed it...for me. Why...I-I mean what is this for?"

"Well sweets," my father started, "it's sort of...a parting gift."

"A parting gift what do you mean...where's Chloé," I asked standing from the table.

"She's out in the barn," mother stated quietly.

"No. She only goes out there when she's upset," I said backing towards the back door.

"Neala...*sigh* I've been offered a job in Boston," informed my father.

"Boston? As in Massachusetts? As in America?! No. No. No! Daidi please no. You can't make us leave," I pleaded.

"Sweetie please," my mother said gently, taking a step towards me.

"No!" I snapped, jerking back. "I can't believe you're doing this to us!"

I stormed out the back door in route for the barn. I was well aware I was acting like a bratty child but at the moment I couldn't care less. For 11 years this little farm had been my home and now I was being ripped away from it and being cottled with books.

'How can they do this to me?!'

OoO (Present) OoO

"Josie." A whisper cut through the fog of my mind.

I was staring down at my left wrist, lightly tracing over the black ink. A sharp pang resounded through my chest as my fingertips glided over the jagged scar cutting through what once was a replica design of the dragon from the butcher paper.

"Josie." Sounded the whisper again.

"Hmm," I answered back, blinking back tears.

"Are you ok?"

I turned to my right and stared at Milo.

"Mhm," I nodded back.

"You zoned out for a bit."

"Aye yeah sorry. Just...thinking."

"Does...does he know you're coming," Milo asked tentatively.

I shook my head solemnly.

"Are you going to tell him?"

*sigh* "I don't know. I think it'd be better...safer if he didn't know."

"You don't give him enough credit darling."

"How would you know?"

"Jos you always push him away anytime things get even the tiniest bit uncomfortable."

"I do n-...I don't mean to."

"I know you don't."

Milo patted my knee sympathetically before turning back to the movie. I turned and peered back out the tiny window to my left.

OoO (Riker) OoO

"One more show then off to Dublin. Man I'm so psyched!" cheered Rocky.

"Ireland is always epic," agreed Ratliff.

"Whoo hoo," I cheered along, my demeanor bursting with sarcasm and disdain.

"Ah c'mon Riker. We've all had to go through not having significant others around," stated Ross.

"Not all of us," teased Rocky, ruffling Ratliff's hair, "at least not for the past few years."

Ratliff smirked while untangling his in ears. I rolled my eyes and went about clipping on my gear for the show.

"Hey will be back home soon. A month vacation before South America. It'll be just what the two of you need," offered Ross, patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah sure," I muttered back with a weak smile.

Two more weeks then I'd be back with her until then I'll be as supportive as I can about the current situation. Just all this screwed up my plans, but then again it was probably a dumb plan to begin with. I know Josie doesn't want a big extravagant wedding but I figured if I could get her here, then maybe I could've surprised her with an intimate hillside ceremony.

I shook my head at the ridiculous idea and proceeded towards the stage. 'Just two more weeks. 14 days. I can do this.'

OoO (Riker) OoO

Well here we are a week later and of course Ireland has to match my current mood...dreary. For some reason Josie hasn't been able to keep in contact with me. We've talked one other time since our Skype spat. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm positive it's can't be good. I keep staring at my email waiting for a message to come in.

"Hey we have a couple days before our show, why don't we go down to Shannon and say hi to Logan," suggested Ryland.

"Hell it's not like we don't own a house there," agreed Rocky.

"No we don't," I interrupted.

"What do you mean we don't," asked Ryland.

"I mean the house is Josie's," I answered sternly."

"Uhm. I don't think so," countered Rocky. "I have a copy of a will that says otherwise bro."

"Look just because she gave it to us when we thought she was dead doesn't mean we get to keep it now that we know differently."

"What's the big deal? It's not like she's asked for anything back...in fact she hasn't mentioned anything about the will and assets."

"And your point being?"

"My point being is we have a massive house outside of Shannon just sitting there and for the sake of your feelings we haven't been back since Josie's memorial. Now we have a few days off and I'd rather spend them in a homey environment instead of the bus or another damn hotel. I want to go to Shannon and I'm sure everyone else will be on board. Fuck it I'll even ask Josie if it's alright. She's not mad at me."

"She's not mad at me either."

"Mhm sure."

"Shut the fuck up Rocky. This is a dumb idea."

"Eh get the stick out your ass man."

Rocky reached for his laptop and began typing an email to Josie.

'I can't believe they're doing this. We can't just act like we own that house still.'

A few minutes later Rocky began smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Pack your bags. We're going to Shannon."

"What?" I asked surprised, "I can't believe this."

"Told you she wasn't mad at me. And for your information Rike, she said we were morons for asking to stay in our own house."

"She's not mad at me!"

"Whatever man. I'm going to go pack."

I glared at his retreating form and wondered why she hasn't contacted me.

*bing*

I glanced at my computer and found an email from Josie.

"Look. I don't know why Rocky just asked for permission to stay in Shannon but the place is yours. I no longer have ownership over the property. And I'm not mad at you. I don't know what you're telling everyone or what, I'm sorry I've been underground lately but things have changed gears and I'm preoccupied with it at the moment. I love you réalta rac and it will be better soon I promise."

Just great Rocky had to open his big mouth to her. I poised over the keyboard ready to reply but not knowing what to say I shut the laptop off instead. 'This week needs to hurry up.'

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Shit. We have to go," I said typing out a quick email.

"Why?" Milo asked from the couch.

"R5 are on their way here and I haven't told Riker I'm here."

"Oh. Wait what? Why are they coming here?"

"They have a few days off and this is well... technically this is their house."

"Oh. Well shit. Where are we going now?"

"I'll call Logan. There's a small studio above the pub. We can probably stay there."

We quickly began packing our bags and making sure everything was as we found it. I dialed Logan as we piled into a black Range Rover.

"Hey it's me."

"What can I do for you Lynnie," Logan answered. Even over the phone I could hear him smiling.

"I have a bit of a problem."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I'm ten minutes away and R5 is heading into town."

"You're in town? That's great! Wait why is it such a problem for R5 to be here."

"They don't know I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way a bit longer. Is the loft empty?"

"Well yeah. Why are you hiding?"

"We got wind that Chloé is around and I don't want more people involved than necessary. This is between my sister and I. I don't need to worry about the well being of others."

"You men the well being of Riker. Lynnie you don't give that boy enough credit."

"So I've been told. Just...I need more time a'right?"

"Aye whatever you need love."

5 minutes later we pulled around to the back lot behind the pub. Logan leaned against the door jam twirling a set of keys. A mischievous grin tattooed in place.

"Shut up," I muttered, snatching the keys from him on the way through the door.

Logan's hearty laugh rumbled behind me as the three of us climbed the stairs to the studio loft door.

"I'm sorry Lynnie but you ran away from home so your fiancé didn't find you. It's funny."

"Fuck off oaf."

"Ah Lynnie. Don't get so defensive."

When stepped through the door and was greeted a dim and dusty room.

"Geez Logan. Don't you ever clean up here?"

"Hey. Don't bite the hand that feeds you love."

"You've got to be kidding me," I said picking up an old rag that had managed to mold itself to the side of the cluttered pool table. "This is just pitiful."

"Hey! It's like my first apartment," boasted Milo, dropping our bags in the middle of the room.

Both men smiled as if this aucrosity was something to be proud of. Old kegs were stacked in the bathroom, busted beer lines strewn across the floor, boxes and boxes of crap scattered everywhere. Ancient Christmas decorations that had seen better days spilled out the side of a crumpled box. I was just thankful not to seen discarded condoms lying about. This loft was the exact replica of every movie to portray what a fraternity might look like. I cringed at the possibilities of what could be waiting under all these boxes and crates. If the smell was indication then it was safe to say it wouldn't be pretty.

"Where's your cleaning supplies," I asked pulling back the dusty drapes.

"Cleaning supplies? What are those," teased Logan.

I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door. 'Not much but it's away from Riker and the others.'

OoO OoO OoO

* eachtrannach- foreigner


	19. Chapter 19

OoO ( Riker ) OoO

The others wasted no time packing up the bus and the next thing I knew a little over two hours later we were pulling into the driveway of what was once the McGrath estate. I caught myself rolling my eyes. 'This is completely insane. It feels like an invasion of privacy.'

We walked into the door and instantly I was swarmed in Josie's presence.

"Hey not much has changed since last time," commented Rydel.

"It looks exactly the same," added Ratliff.

"No it's different," I countered.

"What? How," asked Ross.

"She's been here," I answered.

"What?!" The others exclaimed.

"He's cracked," chuckled Rocky.

"What's going on dude," asked Ross.

"She's been here. I can tell," I said simply, walking off to find a room.

The others stood rooted looking around trying to figure out what I noticed that they didn't.

A couple hours later Rocky and Ryland were being obnoxiously persistent about heading to McGinnis'.

"C'mon guys let's go!" Rocky hollered through the house.

"Geez! Calm it," I chuckled walking down the steps into the living room.

Our parents were cuddled up on the couch in front of the fireplace smiling and shaking their heads at Rocky's excitement. Watching them I had a small stab of pain. Knowing I was longing for the day Josie and I could be like that. I didn't realize exactly how much I wanted the whole perfect family picture.

"Have fun and nothing incriminating," advised our dad.

"Don't worry I have bail money," teased Rocky winking before he pushed us out the door.

"Not what I meant," dad hollered through the closed door.

Laughing we all piled into a taxi and headed to the pub. The others talking about what to expect tonight and me wondering what was happening with Josie.

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I bitched from the bathroom, "there's no way this is only 6 months of clutter. A wash rag doesn't turn into a fucking petrified fossil from 6 months of neglect Logan! Have you ever cleaned this area? Ever?!"

Logan and Milo were busy playing billiards and laughing at my ranting as I tossed junk out the door to be sent to the dumpster.

"Oh bloody hell this newspaper is from the 90s! What the hell is wrong with you?! You know what you need?" I asked carrying a wooden crate over to the table.

"And what is that Lynnie?"

"A damn wife," I answered slamming the crate on to the table, effectively disrupting their game.

"Hey," they both whined in unison.

"Aye bite me...Logan shouldn't you be opening up soon?"

"Aye yeah," he answered setting his cue down on the blue velvet surface, "and you shut your mouth about the wife bit. I don't need a crazy ball and chain."

"Sounds like a plan," Milo agreed following Logan to the door.

"Ey! Where exactly do you think you're going," I asked Milo.

"To open the pub?"

"Nuh uh. I've drug all this shit out and scrubbed for 4 hours. You get to haul this junk out."

"What?! Ah c'mon Jos."

Logan laughed clapped Milo on the shoulder and fled out the door.

"Traitor!" Milo yelled after Logan.

"Get to hauling," I ordered with a triumphant smile.

I stood hands on hips to admire my recent accomplishment. The loft wasn't big by any means but it held a sort of comfy vibe. A rustic steel sink was anchored in the middle of the space. A wood stove to the right, a butcher block placed between the sink and stove. To the left was simple counter space and vintage icebox. Just in front of the sink sat a scar wood table and four farmhouse style chairs. Just off from the kitchen area sat a brown nolgahyde sofa overstuffed for comfort, a matching wing back chair and an old steam trunk turned into a coffee table.

Beyond the little living room area stood an iron frame queen size bed. The bedroom area was hidden away from the door by a small half wall. On the other side of the space held the bathroom and the pool table took the space of what was once the dining area. The loft was definitely a man's space, the perfect bachelor's haven. The color scheme was masculine earthy tones. Walls were copper red, dark wood paneled the bottom half. The only thing lacking was a good polish on the hardwood floors.

Milo walked in from the last of the garbage haul.

"Looks good darling," Milo commented leaning his arm on my shoulder.

"Eh, it's habitable," I answered back nonchalantly. "I don't know about you but I could use a drink."

"I second that," agreed Milo, steering us towards the stairs.

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Rocky why in the hell did you bring Torin with you," asked Ryland as we stepped into the pub.

"Hey back off my service dog," defended Rocky scratching Torin's ear as the fox sat quietly on Rocky's shoulder like a parrot.

"It's a fox," stated Ross as if there was a need to depict the two.

"What service does he provide exactly," asked Ratliff.

We took the same seats we once had years ago when we had first gone to McGinnis.

"He's my seeing eye fox," Rocky said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"But of course," we all mockingly agreed.

Moments later a waitress approached us for our orders. Never once did she bat an eye at Torin's presence. 'Guess a fox sleeping on a man's shoulder in a bar wasn't the craziest thing she had ever witnessed.' Waiting for our drinks we turned our attention to the folk singer on the shambling stage. Our drinks were dispersed and Torin was now awake, sitting tall and alert. His focus was trained to the back of the pub where the bar was located.

"Hey Rock what's up with him?" I asked taking a drink from my draft of Guinness.

"Huh. I'm not sure," he answered glancing up at marble fox.

"Maybe he recognizes Logan," offered Rydel turning her attention back to the stage.

The rest of us turned towards the bar where Logan stood talking to a patron. Flashes of blonde behind Logan caught my attention and in an instant Torin shot off Rocky's shoulder.

"The hell?" Rocky uttered standing to go after Torin.

Purple eyes bored into mine. I inadvertently sucked in a sharp breath. The others followed my stare and uttered out their own expletives of surprise. Standing next to Logan with Torin bundled in her arms was Josie. Shock riddled her features and I found myself gravitating towards her. Josie stepped back and bumped into Milo behind her. She quickly pawned Torin off to Milo and disappeared behind the curtain they had walked through earlier.

"Josie wait!" I called out moving towards the bar.

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Hey now I get to see what's so great about your Rökk Saw drink." Milo announced with mock enthusiasm.

"Ey don't knock my drink Cross. I don't talk shit about that gasoline you drink," I teased back shoving pass him on the stairs.

"What's wrong with a Stinger?"

"Cognac is horrible."

"What?! Hey Frank Sinatra drank Stingers. Show some respect for Ole Blue Eyes."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

We reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped around the curtain.

"Ey two Rökk Saw Mick," I said patting Logan on the back.

Logan peered over his shoulder and flipped my off before smiling. I smiled back knowing he'd hate being called Mick. I scanned the bar recognizing a few patrons scattered throughout. I panned towards the stage when a flash of gray caught my eye.

"Shit!" I exclaimed catching the ball of fur when it burrowed into my chest.

I peered down at the set of gray eyes belonging to what was once my best friend and fur baby. A maternal pain ached in my chest.

"Oh Torin I've missed you," I whispered hugging the fox to me.

"The hell?" Said a voice by the stage.

I followed the voice and locked eyes with an all too familiar hazel pair. My heart stopped in my chest. 'Oh shit oh sit oh shit!' I was back peddling before my mind caught up with my feet. I backed into a solid form and glanced back at Milo.

"Darling," he warned.

"I-I can't," I stuttered shoving Torin at him.

I rushed through the curtain and up the stairs.

"Josie wait!" Riker called.

I was fumbling with the ancient glass knob when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Damn it! Open," I pleaded.

"Josie," Riker spoke softly.

I glanced to my left to see Riker standing at the top of the stairs. His eyes were filled with confusion and hurt.

"Riker..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

*sigh* "Let's go inside."


	20. Chapter 20

OoO (Riker) OoO

'Josie is here. What the fuck is going on?!'

We walked through the office type door into a studio apartment. Josie gestured towards the couch but I didn't have the desire to sit down at the moment. Instead I leaned against the back of a dining chair. Josie was pacing the floor between the sink and table.

"Ok look I know I lied to you and I'm sorry," she began. "I was going to tell you. Well actually I was going to surprise you at the concert but still I lied and you have every right to be mad. I went about this all wrong but we had a lead on Chloé and I had to jump on it.

Milo and I are going to Newcastle and use me as bait to flush Chloé and Declan out of hiding. I just wanted to keep you safe Riker. I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the mission at hand if you were close. You make me scattered brained you know that? I had to do this without you here, I needed focus. I mean my gah I'm here to ultimately stop my sister by whatever means necessary, even if that means killing her. How can I possibly do that if the man that holds my heart is so close.

"Damn it Riker do you have any idea how much I care about you?! I needed you to focus on your tour while I focused on this. Fuck! I'm so sorry!"

By the time she was finished Josie was teetering on the edge of hysteria. I knew the situation was weighing on her but I guess I just thought she'd be able to talk things out with Chloé not have to go to extremes. Josie stopped pacing and watched me closely. I silently walked around the table towards her.

"Wh- w-what are you doing," she asked shying away from me.

I shook my head slightly and wrapped her in my arms holding her as close as I could. Josie stood rigid against me afraid to respond. After a beat she melted into me and wrapped her arms around me as if I was her lifeline. Maybe I was. I kissed the top of her head and felt her shudder against me. 'Was she crying?' A sniffle a second later confirmed my suspicions.

"Shh," I whispered into her hair.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"Hey I get it. I just wish you would've told me. Sweetheart I love you so much but you don't give me enough credit."

"Heh, so I've been told."

I leaned away and cupped her face in my hands. "Then maybe you should start listening," I whispered quirking my eyebrow teasingly.

Josie smiled through the tears and laughed.

"Ok réalta rac," she nodded back.

I captured her lips in a gentle kiss and rested my forehead against hers.

"What do you need to do," I asked.

OoO (Josie) OoO

'Damn it Torin.' I had my cover blown by a damn fox, but in the end it worked out better. The stress I was worried about having if Riker knew ended up being nonexistent. The band will be heading back to Dublin tomorrow for press and publicity while Milo and I head to Newcastle.

I was down stairs helping clean up the pub after the band had gone home. I carted a tub full of tumbler glasses and stepped behind the bar to wash them.

"Well there was no yelling or storming out. I guess things are ok with you and Riker," asked Milo from the other side of the bar.

"He's upset but not too awfully mad," I answered back.

Milo nodded his head and focused on the napkin in his hands.

"Got a number of a new hottie on that napkin," I teased.

"Heh yeah right," Milo answered back bitterly.

I reached out and gripped his hand, "some day love. You'll find someone and she won't be a bitch like my sister."

"Yeah sure some day," he nodded.

I placed a drink glass on the napkin, grabbed the mixing tin and poured a couple ounces of ingredients, adding a few fancy bottle spins in between. I pour out the creamy orange concoction into his glass and Milo stared at it skeptically. I poured out another serving myself and held it up to cheers with him.

*ahem* "Here's to women's kisses, and to whiskey, amber clear; Not as sweet as a woman's kiss, but a darn sight more sincere. *Sláinte." I toasted clinking his glass with mine.

"*Saluti," Milo toasted back.

I took a hearty drink watching Milo's reaction carefully. Milo took a glup, his face twisted up and he began to cough.

*cough cough* "Damn it. *cough cough* That shit is strong...gah what is that?"

"Haha Rökk Saw," I answered laughing.

"More like fucking turpentine."

"Eh it's not that bad. Take another drink."

Milo hesitated.

"Go on."

He reluctantly drank another gulp and waited for the potent kick in the mouth but when it didn't come a grin slowly formed on his face.

"That's pretty good."

"See?"

"You're a pretty good bartender. Maybe you should retire the gun and be a mixologist."

"Aye. That's a dream."

"A very probable and attainable dream."

"Maybe. We'll see."

"So what's in a Rökk Saw?"

"Oh umm. Orange vodka, Irish cream and Crème de Menthe. "

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"How is that any different than a Stinger?!"

"Are you mental? It's completely different. There's no way to compare vodka and Bailey's to fucking Cognac."

"What's wrong with Cognac?"

"It's too fucking sweet with a bitter undertone. It's like eating a caramel covered rose."

"Wow. I've never heard someone describe it like that. It's like a wine. I thought most women liked wine."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, I'm not most women."

"That's an understatement," said Logan.

He hoisted a case of beer on to the bar and grinned over at me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and went back to washing glasses.

"But we wouldn't want you any other way," countered Milo.

"Exactly," agreed Logan.

"Aye whatever kiss asses," I smiled back.

An hour later Milo and I trudged up the stairs after letting Logan out.

"Ugh. It's been a long day," sighed Milo, flopping on to the couch.

I sat down on the bed and unlaced my converse and stretched.

"Aye and tomorrow will be even worse."

"Blah," he mumbled bent over unlacing his boots.

"Are you ok on the couch," I asked taking a change of clothes to the bathroom.

"Uh...yeah sure. I'll be fine."

I stared at him pointedly.

"What?!"

"Don't lie. I know that couch is ancient and there's more than enough room in the bed."

"Uh Jos I don't think that's a-"

"What's the problem?"

"I just well...I-I mean."

"Cross. You have self control do you not?"

"Well yeah."

"And I'm not going to attack you."

"Well no I wouldn't expect you to."

"Then why are you making a big deal about this."

"I-I..."

"Get in the bed Milo. But you better stay on your side."

Milo smiled back, "of course."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Dang it Torin. I needed a few filler chapters before the big meeting with Chloé. Maybe now Josie will confide in Riker more and he'll be able to shoe off his marksmanship...maybe.

*Sláinte- Health/Cheers

* Saluti- Cheers


	21. Chapter 21

OoO (Josie) OoO

Newcastle Ireland, my hometown. Water, rolling hills, green luscious lands and amazing architecture. Milo and I headed straight to the bank that held my family's account earlier this morning. The building was the oldest on the street. 4 story yellow brick and mortar, eggshell white trim and single pane windows. High arches adorned the top floor windows. Classic architectural design for it's time period.

Standing in front of the main doors, I fidgeted with the leather cuff on my left wrist. I found myself scanning my surroundings, anticipating a glimpse of my sister's presence. Sighing I spoke to Milo through my ear piece and entered the bank. I stepped into the lobby my Louis Vuitton dress heels clicking against the stone tile. I smoothed the lines of my business suit and removed my Ray Bans, placing them in the small purse strapped to my shoulder as I approached an empty teller window.

"Yes ma'am," greeted the young teller.

"Yes Ms…Sherri," I greeted back reading the nameplate pinned to her blouse. "My name is Josalynn McGrath and I would like to speak to one of your managers."

"Right away ma'am," answered back Sherri.

I stepped away from the window and glanced at the interior of the bank. High vaulted ceilings exposed stained beams gave you the sense of a library feel. Not much had changed from the last time I had entered this place, if anything maybe a rug or two. I was gazing up at a portrait of a founder in the bank when a masculine voice cleared his throat.

"Ms. McGrath?"

"Yes." I answered turning to greet him.

"Oh."

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh no ma'am I'm sorry. It's just…I wasn't expecting the owner of one of our oldest accounts to be so young. M-my name is Liam Culhane.

"Mr. Culhane pleasure," I greeted with a firm hand shake. In my ear I could hear Milo snickering.

We stood for a beat or two in awkward silence until I cleared my throat.

"Oh yes. What may I do for you Ms. McGrath?"

"I wish to view my family's security box."

"But of course. This way please."

We walked up one flight of stairs before taking the elevator up to the top floor. 'Very bizarre. Why would they keep their holdings on the top floor? Chloé and I never left the main floor when visiting as children years ago.' Liam lead us halfway down the hall before turning right down a short corridor. An armed officer stood stoic in front of an oak door. Liam flashed his ID and the officer opened the door. Inside the massive room were rows after rows of cases holding security boxes. It felt like walking into the record's room of a capital building. Liam walked to the far left corner of the room. He scaled a ladder to the very top and a moment later descended with a lock box tucked under his arm. We walked to a classic oak table where Liam placed the box. Dust filtered from the box.

"Sorry. Seems to have been awhile since this box was looked at," Liam apologized sheepishly.

"That's quite a'right," I dismissed, staring and the gray box.

I swallowed slowly and waited for the next step.

*ahem* "I guess we should fill out the usual form yes?"

"Yes of course."

Liam reached to the other side of the table to a stack of papers, signed a few spots before placing the paper and pen in front of me. I willed my hands to not shake as I signed the designated spots.

"I'm sorry but I must say this is quite exciting for me," confessed Liam.

"Oh?"

"Y-yes ma'am. Ya'see your family's account is a bit of a legend here."

"Why is that Mr. Culhane?" I asked placing the pen on the table and focusing my attention on him.

"There's talk of this security box having ties to 'The Brandy Pad'. It's a legendary story."

"Seriously?! *ahem* I mean really, how interesting?"

Instantly I heard Milo burst out in hysterical laughter. 'Italian asshole is just beside himself for this having ties to Brandy of all things.' I resisted the urge to jerk the earpiece out of my ear and focused on Liam.

"To be completely honest there's sort of a betting pool on exactly what this box holds."

"Well," I said sitting up straighter. "Let's see what it holds shall we."

OoO (Riker) OoO

Waking up in Ireland is unlike any other, especially when you're waking up in a home and not a bus or hotel room. I rose as the sun broke the horizon and walked to my window. A morning fog rolled across the grassy meadows. In the distance I watched a Shepard and his dog move a herd of sheep. I was entranced by the ba'ing beasts. Their wooly coats were wildly untamed as if they had been forgotten on a mountain side somewhere for years until now. My phone chimed, bringing me out of my trance . I walked over to my bedside table and seen a message from Josie. 'Headed to Newcastle. Hope to make it back in time for show. I love you.' I smiled and quickly replied before heading downstairs in search of coffee.

I padded into the kitchen socked feet, sleep pants and an old rock tshirt. I stretched, yawned and scratched my head lazily eyes tightly shut.

"Well morning sunshine," spoke a voice amused.

I snapped my eyes open shocked. "What the hell?!"

OoO (Josie) OoO

I watched Liam open the lock box and lifted the top open. Inside the box was a smaller black box. With the amount of dust on the bank box I was surprised with how high tech the black box looked. I tentatively retrieved the box and placed it gently on the table. Liam and I both stared silently. A keypad with a fingerprint scanner was mounted to the top of the solid metal box. I glanced at Liam quickly before looking at the metal plate on my cuff. Slowly I entered the 12 digit number. I stared at the scanner and reached out with my right index finger. My hands were shaking and I couldn't control them. I pressed my index finger to the small square and watched the light blink green. The locks clicked open and Liam and I both blew out a heavy breath. 'What the hell is in there?'

OoO (Riker) OoO

"What the hell? How the fuck did you get in here," I asked, suddenly wishing I wasn't so exposed and vulnerable.

She slowly brought her mug to lips, never breaking her gaze as she peered over the rim. Her eyes pale blue and icy seemed to dance with a mischievous glint.

"Tell me Lynch. Where is my sister?"

"Obviously she's not here," I bit back harsher than what was necessary.

I needed to get my emotions in check but seeing Chloé standing across from me, almost giddy. I couldn't help the anger boiling to the surface as images of Josie lying in a hospital bed tubes hooked to her came to the forefront.

"Uh uh uh," Chloé chided, "I wouldn't give me any attitude Blondie."

Chloé reached for the hem of her shirt and revealed the butt of a 9mm tucked into her waistband.

"I'm just here for information love. I see my sister pulled through just fine."

"No thanks to you," I muttered, receiving an icy glare from Chloé.

"Well then. I want you to rely a message for me. Do you think you can handle that?"

I rolled my eyes and glared down at her. Chloé placed her coffee cup in the sink and walked up to me. Even being almost half a foot shorter than me Chloé knew how to have a commanding presence.

"Tell my lovely sister I want the cuff and the keys to our Newcastle home and nothing further will happen to her or her…people."

"I'm not a fucking messenger boy. Do it your damn self."

Anger flashed through Chloé's eyes and an animalistic growl bored deep in her throat. I momentarily had a flashback to when Josie and I were toe to toe fighting in Arizona several years ago. Chloé could convey the same death stare as Josie. No doubt they were related but it was easy to tell Chloé lacked the humanity and compassion Josie incorporated in her life. At least since I've known her.

"You have a lot of gall Blondie, but don't forget how exposed you are right now," she seethed, dragging her nail across my throat. "You have no idea how easy it would be for my to snap your neck right now."

An annoyed scoff involuntarily escaped my lips and in a blink I was greeted with searing back hand across the mouth. The metallic taste of blood and black fuzzy dots clouded my vision. 'Shit! She hits hard.

"Don't disappoint me Lynch," she growled.

A moment later I stood alone in the kitchen rubbing my jaw. Chloé is obviously unstable and now I know reasoning with her is out of the question.


	22. Chapter 22

OoO (Riker) OoO

An hour or so later surrounded by my family shuffling around the kitchen I stood rooted staring blankly at my phone. I knew I had to tell Josie but I had no idea when or how.

"Yo Riker! You ok man?" Ross asked leaning against the kitchen counter in front of me.

"Hmm? Oh y-yeah sure. I'm fine."

"Problems with Josie?"

"No! Well…not exactly."

"Whoa! Did she hit you last night or something," asked Rocky leaning in to inspect my mouth closer.

My flew up to my bottom lip and chin wincing slightly upon contact, "No *ahem* i-it wasn't Josie. Umm…we had sort of a visitor this morning.

OoO (Josie) OoO

My hands trembled violently as I placed them on each side of the lid. I drew in a deep breath and slowly lifted the lid.

"Holyyy shhhhit."

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Wait, wait, wait. Chloé was here? How the hell did she find the place?" Rocky asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Declan?"

"Oh. Yeah that makes sense…Man, how is Josie taking all this?"

"How do you expect," laughed Ross. "Her sister is trying to kill her over a cuff."

"There's more to it than that," I said. "Josie went to some bank in Newcastle this morning and the cuff ties into some account there.

"Huh. I wonder what the account is," pondered Rocky.

"I'll find out tonight."

"Yeah well in the meantime we need to get back to Dublin," announced Ratliff walking into the kitchen dressed for the day.

We agreed quietly and set off to get ready for radio interviews and the concert tonight.

OoO (Josie Flashback) OoO

"Josalynn! Chloé! Come. We need to go to the realtor's office," called our mother from downstairs.

Chloé and I reluctantly trudged down the steps and followed our mother out to Rover.

Ten minutes later we pulled up to the side of an old yellow building. Inside we were led to an office fit for a executive. Plush overstuffed leather furniture. An antique Mahogany desk and hutch that held an assortment of crystal bottles of alcohol and drinking glasses. Behind the desk sat a bear of a man as overstuffed in his starched dress shirt as his brown leather sofa.

"Ah Mrs. McGrath please to see you again," he greeted leaning over his desk to shake our mother's hand, "Is Mr. McGrath not joining us today?"

Mr. Culhane pleasure. No not this time. He has gone to Boston squaring away everything for our move next week." Mother greeted back before sitting across from him.

Mother motioned my sister and I to sit on the couch of in the corner before talking business with Mr. Culhane. I strained to hear what they were in discussion over but I was only met with murmurs. Minutes drug into hours, Chloé had fallen victim to boredom and was now leaned on me sleeping. I felt my drooping with lingering desire to sleep as well when mother called out.

"Girls join us."

Stiff from sitting for so long Chloé and I slowly walked across the room. On the desk sat a device roughly the size of a credit card imprinter, but instead of the usual slider for the imprinting there was scanner device.

"A'right hon. I need you to place your index finger here," prompted Culhane as he reached out for my hand.

I shied away and stared over at my mother. "What does this have to do with realty," I asked.

"Josalynn please," Mother half pleaded half warned.

"So inquisitive. I like that," mused Culhane. "Just a security precaution."

"What kind of security precaution would call for my fingerprint?"

"Josalynn that's enough," my mother warned again. "Just give the man you fingerprint so we can be on our way."

I stared at her incredulously.

"Oh geez J," exasperated Chloé, "I'll do it."

Chloé placed her index finger on to the scanner and waited as the machine hummed quietly.

"Ow!" Chloé yelped jerking her finger back.

In the center of her finger shown a pin prick.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaimed.

"Neala mouth," scolded mother.

"Mam seriously. It just stabbed Chloé. What is going on? Is this even a realtor office? This is some shady backdoor dealings here."

Josalynn McGrath I will not be talked to like that. You are thirteen years old. Now enough of this childish behavior and get this over with."

I hung my head in defeat, "Yes ma'am."

Chloé scanned her other hand and was given bandages afterwards. I hesitantly followed suit all the while studying my mother. She sat ramrod straight her gaze boring into the dark wood in front of her. She was hiding something from me but I couldn't place what it was.

The ride home we were eerily quiet. Mother parked the car and turned off the ignition. None of us made a move to exit the vehicle. Our breaths barely audible. I gazed down at the tan cloth band aids wrapped around my fingers. A faint maroon dot had form on each one. 'Why did they need our fingerprints and blood samples?' Mother cleared her throat and removed the keys from the ignition.

"This all will make sense someday," she spoke calmly staring straight ahead.

She sighed and shook her head slightly before leaving Chloé and I alone in the car. Chloé and I glanced at each other silently asking each other what just happened.

OoO (Present) OoO

"Holyyy shhhhit," I breathed out.

Liam leaned in to get a better view of the contents inside.

"Whoa," he gasped.

Inside the box held a brittle aged drawing of a woman standing with a queen. The woman looked like my twin in black and white form if I had a head of unruly curls. She stood tall next to the heiress of royalty. On the bottom corner of the page was a small inscription. '1897 Duchess of York with Ms. Kathleen O'Hare. Music Parlor Slieve Donard Hotel.'

"Kathleen O'Hare…as in Hare Gap," asked Liam.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"That ties into the Brandy Pad as does the Hotel. Duchess of York that would've been who?"

"Queen Mary," I answered gently placing the drawing on the table and focusing on the other items in the box.

"That's right. Oh dear Ms. McGrath you're bleeding."

"What?"

Liam pointed to my hand and revealed the trail of blood dripping down my palm. I had a small pin prick on my index finger.

"Aye would you look at that I am."

I opened my purse and found a tissue to clot the puncture with, turning my attention back to the box.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm perfectly fine Mr. Cul…hane. *ahem* Tell me Culhane was your father or perhaps uncle a realtor here in town," I asked studying Liam face closely.

"Pardon?"

"Years ago when my family moved away, my mother and I with a Mr. Culhane. Jack, I believe, was his name. Any relation?"

"Oh umm well m-M-my father's name is Jack Culhane but I'm afraid he has always been a banker. As far as I know he's been the only Jack Culhane to live here."

"Hmm. Very well then."

I turned back to the box. The sides were lined with gold coins, the next item in the box appeared to be a map of some sort drawn on the hide of some woodland creature. I lifted it from the box and my suspicions of woodland hide was confirmed as a rabbit pelt.

"Does this look familiar to you," I asked turning the pelt towards Liam.

"Hmm," he studied the etched lines. "Well it looks like a route through the base of Mourne Mountain."

"Like that of the Brandy Pad?"

"Yes ma'am but this map follows on over to the shore line through a cave. I've trekked that pass but I've never found a path that led to water."

"I guess you needed this map."

"Aye, I guess so."

Moving on we found several clippings from books, public flyers, and newspapers laid stacked in a bundle tied with string and a worn leather bond diary, many of the entries had faded with time. Under the diary and clippings, lining the bottom of the box were a stack of bank notes. I passed the notes off to Liam as I focused on a journal entry not yet faded. Within the entry Kathleen mentioned a pardon from the infamous Grace O'Malley, otherwise known as The Pirate Queen. According to Kathleen, O'Malley had set forth to plunder her father's cargo ship and in order for his life to be spared O'Hare had to forge a path through a cave at the base of Mourne Mountain to the shoreline. And so the smuggler's path better known as Brandy Pad was formed. 'I can't believe I have ties to the Pirate Queen. Or that I'm from a long line of smugglers.' I caught myself smiling as I traced a couple of written word from Kathleen's diary.

*cough cough*

I glanced over at Liam. His face was flushed as he struggled to catch his breath. I quirked my eyebrow, silently asking if he was ok.

*ahem* "I'm sorry," he said straightening his tie. "Ms. McGrath you are a very wealthy woman."

"Oh?"

"These bank notes add up to well over 2 billion dollars."

In my ear I heard Milo choking out 'holy shit.'

"Wow!" I replied shocked. "I guess we should work through the withdrawal process then?"

"Oh. But of course."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** So sorry if the contents of the box were disappointing. I was on the verge of being stuck in a writer's block if I didn't think of something. If anyone has a better idea I'll gladly take it into consideration and rewrite this chapter. Sorry again.


	23. Chapter 23

OoO (Josie) OoO

I walked out of the bank with a cashier's check for 100,000 the rest had been dispersed between several different checking and savings accounts throughout the US and Europe where we've done business in the past. As I pushed through the glass door I caught sight of Milo vicariously leaning against a light post pretending to read the local paper. I strode pass him and Milo easily fell in step while we walked up the sidewalk.

"That sure was an interesting meeting," Milo commented casually.

"Psh yeah. I come from a long line of thieves," I answered back dully.

"Very successful thieves darling."

"Yeah and that knowledge gives Chloé a hell of a lot more incentive to pursue me. *sigh* Why does money make people fucking insane?"

"They value materialism. And will stop at nothing to have it."

"It's just sad."

"Sure is…Um don't mean to interfere with your determined stride but where exactly are we headed?"

"Just a bit further."

We marched a long in a stretch of comfortable silence until I stopped abruptly in front of a rise of steps leading to the massive archway of the town's Catholic Church.

"Feeling spontaneously religious Jos," Milo asked cautiously with a hint of whimsy.

"Ha! No. I'm surprised I haven't burst into flames just standing here," I breathed stretching my head up to see the top of the steeple. "Just something I need to do."

Milo nodded silently and I slowly climbed the steps to the big wooden doors. I gripped the wrought-iron handle and sucked in a nervous breath. With a gentle pull the door gave with ease and a tiny groan that echoed through the empty sanctuary. My foot falls resounded off the aged wood floor. Just in front of a life size crucifix bolted from the massive oak beams stood a righteous man of the cloth adorned in a prayer robe. The seasoned gentleman perched behind a podium reading scripture and mumbling silently to himself. I breathed another nervous breath before continuing down the center aisle hoping I portrayed confidence knowing my knees shook with each step.

He looked up from his minstrations and peered down at me. "Yes my child?" His voice boomed off the stain glass and wood.

*ahem* "*Dia duit Father." My voice trembled and I internally berated my nerves for winning.

"Please call McManus child."

"Y-yes sir Father McManus. I-I *ahem*… I have come forth with blessings for the church."

"Is that so?" McManus asked stepping away from the podium.

"Yes sir. Uh some years ago me mam was a member of your congregation. And I'm her in her honor."

As Father McManus drew closer I felt my demeanor crumble. I could not look this man in the eye knowing of my past transgressions that burned just below the surface. To hide this disrespectful act I made a show of reaching in my purse for the check. Father McManus waited patiently.

"This…this is for the church Father." I stammered handing over the check .

Father McManus accepted the check and studied it for a beat. He inhaled a sharp breath.

"My child this is very generous," he praised tilting his head in order to coax me into meeting his eyes.

I forced my head up and focused on the man before me. His inquisitive green eyes burned through mine.

"Who exactly was your mother dear?"

"Angie McGrath, I mean Lowrey. Angie Lowrey."

"Ah."

"You knew her?"

"You're almost a spitting image dear. What is your name?"

"Josalynn McGrath sir."

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Thank you some much for having us," Ross said ending our last interview for the day.

"Ugh I need a nap," complained Rydel once the reporters filed out of our green room.

"Mhm," the rest of us agreed in unison.

I glanced at my phone but didn't have any messages from Josie. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. I've been looking over my shoulder all day just waiting for Chloé to show again. For such a small thing she's hella scary.

"Hey is Josie coming?" Ryland asked over my shoulder as we drove to the venue.

"She said she'd try but I haven't heard from her since this morning."

"Man…hope everything is alright."

"Me too. Me too."

OoO (Josie) OoO

I squinted into the harsh light of the afternoon sun beating down on the earth when I emerged through the front doors. Milo sided up with me at the bottom of the steps and we studied the neighborhood around us.

"What's the plan boss," he asked.

"Well I haven't quite decided yet, but I need to get to Dublin."

"Let's go then darling."

Seven hours later we were weaving our way through the street leading to R5's venue. Over excited teens clogged the street waiting for admission into the concert hall.

"Bloody hell. They act like they're going to die if the don't get in," I yelled to Milo while we pushed our way to the front.

Two burly lunks were rooted in front of the doors. Muscles on top of muscles protruded from every square inch of these men. Just sizing them up I could swear they were bulletproof. It would take both Milo and I to get a grip around one of their necks.

"*Dar fia," I yelled greetings to them.

Blank stares answered.

"American?"

Both nodded.

"Aye. My name is Annika Hagen. I'm the label owner of the band tonight."

One guard removed a clipboard from under his arm and scanned the list. Seconds later he stepped aside and ushered us through before the crush of the crowd barged past.

Inside we took a moment to adjust to the house lights. In front of us the band readied for sound check. Rocky and Ross switched of riffs in a mini duel. Riker stood with Ryland prepared the light show with the house board. Rydel and Ellington were double checking his drum set while their new photographer shuffled between everyone getting pictures. Milo and I stopped off at the bar before making our presence know.

"'Ey what is all this? I didn't buy into this band for this tomfoolery," I spoke loud enough to be heard over the chords resonating from the guitars.

All actions ceased eyes on Milo and I. Rocky and Ross both laughed in unison before going back to their playing. A chair scraped against the concrete floor off to the side. I followed the sound only to be blindsided by a solid frame wrapping around me.

"You made it," he murmured into my neck lifting me from the ground.

"I told you I was going to try love," I answered back smiling.

"So how did it go?"

"Eh. Let's not discuss that now. You need to concentrate on your show."

Riker scrutinized me at arms length for awhile. I started to squirm under his gaze before he finally sighed.

"Ok. But just so you know the moment I'm off that stage I want to know."

"Of course love."

Riker kissed my forehead and turned to finish things up with Ryland. Milo followed to the backstage area. We settled into a couple empty chairs waiting for the concert to begin. I slouched against the upholstery falling into the abysmal recesses of my thoughts, only partly aware of Milo watching me. I knew this situation was fixing to take a turn for the worst and it was only a matter of time.

Neither Chloé nor Declan had tried making contact with me and that left a sickening knot in my stomach. If Chloé takes after me in any way then I know she'll be plotting to attack someone I cared about, but which one? Would she toy with me and pick Logan or Milo, maybe one of the band members? Or would she go for the throat and go after Riker? She wants what the code unlocked but I couldn't be sure how obsessed she truly was. I can hardly recognize this Chloé not to mention Declan. I feel like I never knew either one of them. 'What is their next move?'

OoO OoO OoO

*Dia duit- Good day/hello

*Dar fia- hello


	24. Chapter 24

OoO (Josie) OoO

I faintly heard Ryland announce the end of his set before he flopped down on my lap, effectively breaking me from my thoughts.

'Sup sis?" Ryland asked draping his sweaty arm across my shoulder.

"Bloody hell Ry you weigh a ton." I strained out jokingly.

"Are you calling me fat?" He pressed his hand to his chest in mock horror.

"Most definitely," I smiled.

"Ah whatever," he responded hopping down on my lap earning a groan from me before getting up and heading to the back.

"Pain in the ass!" I called to his back.

Ryland looked over his shoulder and grinned. R5 filed on after Ryland mix board had been removed. I turned my attention to the stage and tried pushing all thoughts of Chloé aside. Their show had gotten exponentially better from the last time I attended and I was absorbed in every moment until their small intermission came. Ross and Rocky had taken the stage for their solo performance when Ratliff came rushing by frantic.

"Whoa what's going on," I asked catching his elbow.

"Have you seen Ryland?"

"Not since he finished his set. Why?"

"He said he was going to step outside for some air and that's the last time anyone has seen him."

I sprung to my feet. "Where exactly was he?"

"Uh the back doors."

"Show me yeah?"

Ratliff led the way to the back of the concert hall where the one of the double doors had been propped open. He stopped short of the door where Rydel and Riker stood worried. Milo and I stepped past them and out into the back lot.

Pale light barely illuminated the area but most of the building stayed basked in darkness. I scanned the lot for any obvious clues, signs of struggle but didn't see anything. Milo walked down the side of the building pulling a small flashlight from his pocket. I turned back towards the doors. There was some kind of liquid splattered across the door that remained shut. I reached for my phone and turned on the torch light feature. Splaying the light across the metal I sucked in a sharp breath and dropped my phone.

"That BITCH!"

"What? What's going on?" Milo asked rushing back to my side.

"Josie? Is everything ok?" Riker asked, Rydel and Ratliff peered over his shoulder from the doorway.

"Yes yes. Shit umm, everything is fine just go back inside. Sounds like Ross and Rocky are about done." I stammered trying to keep them from discovering what I have.

"But Jos-"

"I said it's fine Riker go on," I snapped unintentionally.

Hurt flashed across his face and he took a step back.

*sigh* "I'm sorry. Please just finish up your set. It's ok." I smiled unconvincing.

Riker huffed in annoyance, "fine. C'mon guys."

The three turned back inside and I waited until I was sure they had gone before retrieving my phone and turning towards Milo.

"What happened," he asked.

I used the light on my phone again and revealed what I had found. The door was sprayed red with blood. A slight dent had formed halfway up the door and an iPhone laid broken on the ground.

"Fuck." Milo uttered taking in the scene. "Chloe?"

"Definitely. We need to make sure the others don't see th-" *ring ring*

"Hello?" I answered listening intently to the other end.

"Well *deirfiúr, surely by now you've seen my little parting gift. It's just a shame I had to settle for this Tiësto wannabe here instead of the blonde you're so fond of, but sometimes you just have to go with what is given to you. Isn't that right J?"

"Chloé this is nonsense. Leave these people alone, this is between us."

"Now now J I'm just getting started here. Don't try to end my fun just yet."

"Why exactly are you doing this Chloé?"

"You know why."

Milo had been following me as I paced up and down the side of the building.

"This can't be over a silly inheritance."

Milo had been a few steps ahead of me while I had my head bowed talking on the phone.

"It is exactly that."

"That's fucking stupid."

I slammed into the back of Milo and glared up at him silently asking what the hell he was doing. His flashlight beam was fixed on a spot between two trash cans. Shock veiled his face. 'The hell is his problem?'

"I have my reasons and once you care to hear them we can negotiate the release of DJ boy, but if I were you J I'd be quick with that decision." Chloé announced. With that the line went dead.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Milo shook his head, his eyes still glued to the trash cans. I followed his gaze and wished I hadn't. Wedged between two tin cans in a puddle of mucky drainage lied a body bent and crammed into the spot at unnatural angles.

"Oh."

OoO (Riker) OoO

We finished our set and I all but ran from the stage. Rocky and Ross still hadn't a clue Ryland was gone and I wanted to know what Josie wasn't telling us. I booked it to the back but stopped short of the green room. Law enforcement lights gleamed through the open door and chatter from both radios and officials filtered down the hall.

"What the hell is all this?" Rocky asked from behind me.

"Ryland." I muttered taking off down the hallway.

I narrowly made it out the door before two officers stopped me. I glanced over their shoulders to see a couple men in coroner jacket zipping up a body bag and hoisting it on to a gurney. My heart stalled. 'Oh god please don't be Ryland.' Josie stood off to the side talking to a detective. I shoved against the officers again.

"Sir please," one barked at me.

"No! Fuck you. I have to know if that's my brother!"

Josie suddenly was between the officers and me. "Riker calm down."

"No that's Ryland isn't it?"

"Riker please calm down love. You're about to get your ass hauled off to the Clink."

"No!" I jerked my arms from her grasp and tried to dodge the officers.

Josie sighed frustrated reaching up to my neck. She added pressure to the point where neck and shoulder met dropping me to my knees with an incoherent yelp. She had effortlessly locked a pressure point and I was at her mercy.

"Now love," she began staring down at me. "It's not Ryland, I swear. Please calm down. Can you do that?"

I attempted a nod earning the release of the point. I eased to my feet with Josie steadying me.

"If it's not Ryland then who is it?" I asked once I found my voice.

"Let me finish up my statement and I'll explain everything. Go do whatever you need to. I'll only be a bit."

I reluctantly trudged back into the venue with the others and changed out of my sweat soaked clothes and showering. 30 minutes later I was becoming restless.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" I growled out to nobody in particular.

Everyone else shrugged. Worry for Ryland evident on their faces. My mother sat under my dad's arms sniffling every now and then. My patience had run out, I stood to leave when the door opened and Jodie filed in with Milo. She scanned the room and hung her head, her shoulders shuddered as she drew in a ragged breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lynch I-I'm so sorry you're in this situation." Josie stammered facing my parents.

My mother stood and studied Josie. A sob escaped her lips as she reached out and slapped Josie. Josie's head jerked to the side, we were all stunned silent. Never had we ever seen our mother lay a hand on someone that didn't radiate love and affection. Josie's shoulders dropped further and she nodded slowly. Dad lead mom to the other side of the room where she began to sob louder. Josie turned to leave when Rydel spoke out.

"Where's our brother?"

OoO OoO OoO

*deirfiúr- sister


	25. Chapter 25

OoO (Josie) OoO

I was crushed. I lost the respect of Riker's parents, not that I blamed them. Their child was missing because of me. Deciding I wasn't welcomed anymore I turned to leave.

"Where's our brother?" Rydel asked quietly.

I faced the others slowly. "My sister has kidnapped him as a bargaining chip for the possession of our family inheritance. She is determined to take it for herself any means necessary."

"Is this inheritance really worth Ryland life?" Ross asked.

"Well it's just over 2 billion dollars plus whatever lies at the end of a map left."

Ross and Ratliff made a choking sound.

"Great. You know Ryland is going to hang that over our heads," Rocky joked, attempting to lighten the mood, "he's going to be so cocky when he finds out his ransom is so high."

Despite the situation we all laughed knowing that's exactly how Ryland would react.

"Who was in the bag?" Ratliff asked.

*sigh* "It was Connor. It looks as if he'd been thrown from a ten story roof. His neck and several bones were broken. I had to elude the police in order to give us room to take care of Chloé and Declan without them breathing down our necks. It was just our luck Connor had his ID and won't be classified as a John Doe. I'm not allow to leave Ireland until the case on his death is closed. But in retrospect it's better to deal with Chloé on home turf."

"What do you mean deal with her," asked Rydel.

"I might have been able to forgive her for shooting me in the back but she interfered with your lives. As far as I'm concerned my sister died in arms in a pub in Boston. I don't recognize this Chloé, we weren't raised to turn a gun on each other especially over something like money, no matter the amount."

"You're going to…to kill her?"Rydel asked bewildered.

"She'll leave me no choice but I'm hoping it won't come to that point."

"Ok. So what do we do now?" Riker asked.

"We? No, no, no. There is no 'we'." I started.

"The hell there isn't. Josie that's my brother my family. You don't get to keep me from this. Not this time." Riker said sternly.

I glanced over to his parents. Stormie was mortified and Mark stood proud.

"Riker this isn't a joke. Chloé is out of her damn mind."

"I already know how she is. Especially from our little chat this morning."

"Your little ch- what?! Why didn't you tell me you seen her?"

"I was getting to it."

"Oh well if you were getting to it." I scoffed through my hands up.

"Hey don't get bitchy with me."

"You don't keep something like that to yourself!"

"You're one to talk, but I didn't know how to tell you. What was I supposed to say 'Oh good evening sweetheart just so you know I shared an uncomfortable cup of coffee with your deranged sister'?!"

"Yes! Maybe then I would've been paying closer attention to you all instead of distracted by my own damn thoughts!"

"Well!..now I know for next time."

"Next time he says."

"Ok! Enough bitching you two," Milo called stepping between us. "We need to get a plan in gear for Ryland's sake. You two will have plenty of time later to bicker at one another."

I folded my arms over my chest huffing in annoyance. Milo was right, fighting with Riker was wasting time.

"You're right. When do you fly back," I asked turning to the rest of the room.

"Uh well in the morning actually. We have a month break now," Ross explained.

"Ok. I'll call Murphy and have a team waiting for when you land back home. I'll even have guys at new York for your layover."

"I'm staying here." Riker stated firmly.

"Fine." I sighed. "But you better listen to whatever I tell you and be where I need you. I'll die before I let you get in harm's way."

Riker nodded solemnly.

"Aye I have some phone calls to make. I'll meet you all in Shannon."

About two hours later I had Logan and Milo walking through the door with me. The house was filled with the scent of home cooked food and strained silence. We walked in to find everyone seated at the table. Logan gave a small greeting while we stood awkwardly outside the dining room. Mrs. Lynch ignored our presence, Mr. Lynch gave us an apologetic look. I nodded once and left to the office with Milo and Logan in tow. Once the door closed Logan studied me carefully.

"Well Lynnie that was damned uncomfortable," he chuckled. "Never thought I'd ever walk into the cold realms of hell but Mrs. Lynch sure changed that."

"That was nothing," Milo chimed. "You should've seen the way she slapped the shit out of Josie at the Vicar earlier."

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes at them while searching for a stack of old maps. "It's well deserved. I'm the reason why her baby boy is gone. I'm honestly surprised I haven't been her enemy all along considering the shit I've put Riker through."

"Awe darling she seems understanding. It hasn't been that bad."

"It hasn't been that bad? Do we need a recap of the past couple years."

*sigh* "No. But I'm sure it will all pan out."

"Yeah maybe."

I cleared the clutter from the desk and unrolled a recent map of County Down along with the rabbit pelt map from the security box. I grabbed a high lighter from the drawer and began to trace the secret path on to the new map.

"Huh."

"What did you find Lynnie?" Logan peered over my shoulder. "Huh looks like there's a hidden cove there." He pointed to a dead spot on the map where the pelt showed a room.

"Whatever is there has to be what Chloé is after." I said studying the map.

"Looks like we're going on a hike huh?" Milo suggested apprehensive.

"How are you with climbing?"

OoO (Riker) OoO

"How are you with climbing?" I heard Josie ask Milo.

"Climbing what," I asked opening and walking through the office door.

"Oh! Uh a hidden cove." Josie explained caught off guard by my entrance. "Seems to be part of a smuggler's path my ancestors forged."

"Really?" I asked intrigued. "That's pretty rad."

I joined Josie's side at the desk and looked over the map rolled out on top.

"Logan," Josie prompted glancing to her right towards him. "You have any shams that could assist us in gear?"

"Um…yeah I might know a few lads. Give me 'til morning aye?"

"Aye a'right."

Logan gave Josie a side hug and made his leave. Josie stared across the desk to where Milo lounged in a leather chair. Milo toyed with the brass tacks donned across the chair arm. I looked from Milo to Josie. A hint of a bruise was forming on her cheekbone.

"We need to get back to the pub. I have a few things I need to check on," Josie explained.

Milo nodded and stood up. I reached out and lightly traced the bruise. Josie winced and shied away from my touch, looking at me.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"I'll uh just give you two a moment," Milo uttered walking out, the door clicking shut behind him.

"Did…did mom do that?" I asked hesitantly gesturing to her cheek.

"Heh aye. Your mam packs one hell of a wallop," Josie chuckled rubbing her cheek.

"Josie I'm so s-."

"Don't Riker. Don't apologize for her. She has every right to act and feel the way she does. I'd feel the same if I was in her position. Taking a child away from a mother is liking taking a piece of her heart from her chest. I can only hope I can bring Ryland back for her sake. I'm not one bit upset at her, I only feel guilt for all of this."

Josie glanced down a tear trailed her cheek as she avoided my gaze. She huffed out a breath and wiped the rogue tear away. She busied herself with rolling up the maps before looking at me again.

*ahem* "I need to go. I'll be back in the morning if…if you still plan on staying."

"W-why are you leaving?"

"I've done enough damage tonight love."

She stretched up on her tiptoes and left a lingering kiss on my lips.

"I've love you réalta rac." She whispered before she was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** I know my redition of the Brandy Pad and cave isn't accurate and I apologize if it insults anyone in any way but please understand I had to take some liberties for my storyline.

OoO (Josie) OoO

The next morning I waited until I was sure the others had headed to the airport before I met up with Riker. The cargo department of our Range Rover was jam packed with 3 hiking packs, bundles of rope, head lamps, harnesses, hooks, carabiners, picks, shovels, scuba gear, and anything else we could possibly need for this little treasure hunt. I eyed Riker's chucks as he eyed the back of the Rover. He glanced from the Rover to me, taking on my blue jeans and hiking boots topped off with a red flannel shirt over a dark blue tank top. Milo stepped out of the Rover in similar attire, opting for a Metallica tshirt and Jean jacket instead.

"Uh," he said confused glancing down at his ripped skinny jeans, converse , cashmere sweater and black pea coat. "I believe I'm a bit under dressed."

I smiled amused. "Just a bit love. This won't be a relaxing nature walk."

I opened the back door to the vehicle and revealed a stack of clothes in a canvas bag.

"Here. These should fit.

Riker glanced in the bag, "Seriously?"

"You wanted to stick around. Now hurry up got a long drive."

Riker begrudgingly left to change shoulders set in annoyance.

"I don't think he's too excited about your wardrobe choice," Milo laughed leaning against the Rover.

"Tough shit. He brought this on himself."

"You don't think it was a bit overkill?"

"What? How?" I asked failing at innocence.

Riker stepped out them glaring at me. Milo was snorting behind me trying to suppress his laughter.

"You're an evil woman Josalynn McGrath." Riker growled.

To his adamant displeasure I had chosen relaxed carpenter style jeans one step from being baggy, but after years of skinny jeans anything else looked like cargo pants on his long legs. Riker wore clunky work boots laced high up on his ankle. His brawny man attire was completed with a white long sleeve thermal under a blue plaid button shirt. Riker had rolled up the sleeves of the shirt leaving it untucked and unbuttoned. Riker walked awkwardly towards the car, earning hysterical laughter from Milo and I.

He sent us a death glare, "Excuse me if I'm not use to wearing something other than skinny jeans. And these fucking boots are heavy."

"They're steel toed," I explained still laughing.

"Why?"

"To protect you."

"From what?! Are we posing as damn lumberjacks?!"

"Calm down love. I was just having a raz with you, but the boots are necessary."

"Whatever," he grumbled tossing his coat into the back seat before climbing in after it and slamming the door.

Milo grinned at my while walking around to the front, "he's so pissed off at you."

"Oh shut up."

We climbed in the car and headed towards Newcastle. 6 hours of nothing more than classic rock filling the cab. Driving I'd glance in the rear view mirror to catch glimpses of Riker glaring out the window. I turned down a rutted road before Newcastle came into view and took us down to the backside of the old ruins that were once Magennis Castle. I parked to side of the old entryway and stepped out of the car heading for the back.

There I set forth gathering my gear, clipping harnesses and ropes onto a hiking pack. The inside was filled with canteens, a small oxygen bottle and mask, emergency flares protein bars, strike anywhere matches and a pistol. I hoisted the pack on to my back before strapping on a hunting knife, a handheld satellite GPS to my belt and tucking a laminated map at the small of my back. Milo and Riker packed their bags with similar items and waited for further instructions.

"A'right. The opening to the cave is about 6 clicks up. The hike is fairly level except for the last leg. I've never traveled the Brandy Pad so I'm not sure what to expect. I have the GPS Milo you have the satellite phone and Riker has the first aid kit right?"

Both nodded.

"Hopefully this won't take more than a day but if it does I hope you two are prepared to rough it out here."

"Whatever needs to be done," agreed Milo.

Milo and I turned towards the Mountain but Riker stayed at the vehicle.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning back towards him.

"I just…nothing. Let's just get this over with."

"No tell me." I grasped Riker's arm to get him to look at me. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

*sigh* "I just don't understand how this is vital towards getting Ryland back."

"I know this is all confusing and stressful Riker but I need to know everything that I can about what was left in the security box. I need the upper hand in this. Chloé is after the contents for more than the money but I have no clue why but I believe the answers are in that cove. Now do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then love you have to trust me on this. Ryland will be ok."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Riker nodded and caught up with Milo. I scanned the land around us before catching up. I wouldn't tell him I suspected we had been followed once we reached the outskirts of Newcastle. I needed everyone to stay calm and oblivious, even with Chloé's vexing action I knew she'd stay close by. Two hours later, after a brisk pace, the three of us peered up the steep terrain of the mountainside. The mouth of cave was barely visible from our angle.

Milo let out a low whistle, "damn that's high up."

"You afraid of heights Cross?" I teased.

"Only a lot."

I smiled mischievously shucking off my pack. "Guess you'll be the anchor once I get up there aye?"

"Yeah sure," he deadpanned.

Milo unbundled the rope and Riker helped set up the rigging while I pulled on my harness and gear. I mapped out a path to climb while clipping on anchors. Milo tied the rope to a carabiner hooked to the back of my harness and strung out the excess, careful to keep it clear of possible snags.

"Psh. A'right up I go." I announced stretching some.

I reached for the top edge of a protruding rock and pulled myself up. Below Riker and Milo watched while slipping on their own harnesses. I strategically placed my hands and feet in weather footholds slowly ascending towards the cave. Halfway up the remnants of a path revealed itself. I followed the best I could, mounting anchor holds as I went. Just before the cave opening the path gave way to a gap the distance of about 6 feet. I glanced down to Riker and Milo. Both wore worried expressions on their faces. Even though they couldn't see I sent a reassuring smile down. 'A'right Josie don't fall to your death in front of your fiancé ok? Ok.' I made sure I had enough slack and a sure footing. 'I'm fucking stupid.' I inhaled a deep breath, said a small prayer and leapt.

…

I landed and the breath I was holding came out in a whoosh of air. 'Ok. Ok I didn't die, good deal.' I peered down and smiled. I reached for the headband light clipped for to my harness when a cracking sound grumbled beneath my feet. I stared down and watched the cave edge break away and crumble beneath me.

"Shit." I pushed off the disappearing ground and aimed for the cave opening.

"Josie!"


	27. Chapter 27

OoO (Riker) OoO

The whole scene felt like slow motion. Josie jumped to the cave and landed so gracefully. I let out the breath I held and thanked the heavens she didn't fall to her death. I could barely see her smile down at us before grabbing for her light. The cracking filled the air and we watched the cave edge break away. Bits of stone and dirt rained down on us.

"Oh shit," Milo and I both cried running towards Josie.

Josie pushed off the ground and made a break for the cave. A boulder sized chunk of debris broke off and came tumbling down.

"Josie!" I screamed trying to figure out how to get to her.

The boulder barreled down towards us.

"Move!" Milo yelled before tackling me out of the way.

The boulder tumbled past us and took out a lonely Ferguson tree. Only a splintered stump remained. I shoved Milo off me and ran back to where we were standing before. I quickly searched for her body on the ground before scanning the mountainside.

"Josie!" I called again. "Damn it Josie answer me!"

A flash of blonde hair flopped over the side of the cave opening.

"Aye! I'm ok!" She called down.

"Oh sonovabitch." I sighed out collapsing against a rock clutching my chest.

"That was stressful." Milo laughed.

"Psh yeah that's an understatement." I chuckled back.

"A'right hook up the bags and I'll hoist them up." Josie ordered sending down a separate line of rope.

A moment later I was making my way up the same path Josie scaled. I got to the gap and looked at Josie.

"There's no fucking way I can make that." I confessed my voice shaking with nerves.

"Hey your safe. Trust me. All you have to do is jump. You're anchored by both Milo and I ok?"

"Y-yeah ok."

I inhaled a shaky breath, closed my eyes tight and jumped. I felt Josie's hands wrapped in the front of my shirt and pulled to the side. I opened my eyes to a smiling Josie.

"Breathe love you made it."

I did as I was told and looked around. The inside of the cave was very beautiful. The oxidation of the mineral stone left the wall of the cave colored with a rainbow effect.

"Wow." I smiled.

"It's a beaut huh?"

"Yeah. Sure is." I answered back patting my pockets for my phone.

Josie quirked an eyebrow at me, "issues?"

"It's can't find my phone."

She smiled amused.

"Hey it's not my fault there's so many damn pockets on these."

Josie just laughed and handed me a digital camera from her pack. I unhooked my harness and snapped a couple shots while Josie guided Milo up to join us. Milo made the leap with ease before unhook in his harness as well.

"Geez Cross for someone who hates heights you took the gap no problem." Josie teased.

"Yeah well I didn't think about it."

We turned on our headlamps and searched deeper into the cave.

"Well good thing is it's awfully damp in here. That means there's a water source nearby." Josie announced.

"That's all well and good but I'm not finding where this secret cove is." Milo said. "Maybe we should've entered from seaside.

"Let's keep looking. I'm sure we'll find something," urged Josie.

Minutes passed as we carefully searched the walls for anything suspicious. Frustrated and tired I stood and stretched. When doing so I bumped a rock causing it to tumble down, which in turn revealed a crawl space type hole.

"Hey over here." I called shining my light on the area.

Josie knelt beside me and peered in.

"Well only one way to find out. Keep ahold of this rope and pull me out just in case," she said crouching down into an arm crawl.

It felt like an hour had passed before Josie reappeared again.

"You're not going to believe what I've found," she said barely able to contain her smile.

OoO (Josie) OoO

Riker found a hidden crawlspace in one of the corners of the cave. The opening to the space was rough the size of a 50 gallon drum. I knelt down and peered inside only to be met with darkness.

"Well only one way to find out." I said. I untied a small bundle of rope and hooked it to my harness. "Keep ahold of this rope and pull me out just in case."

Riker and Milo reluctantly nodded and watched me crawl into the hole. I crawled a couple yards of narrow tunnel before it opened up to the hidden cove on the other side. I stood and grabbed my secondary light from my belt and shined it about the room. I heard myself gasp as I panned the light around.

"Unbelievable."

I hurried back to the other side barely able to contain myself.

"You're not going to believe what I've found," I said fighting a smile once I reached the others. "Well I guess I should say what we found."

"What? What is it?" Riker asked matching my excitement.

"You have to see for yourself. C'mon." I turned back to the tunnel. "Now there's a couple yards of tunnel before the cove. It may feel like a tight fit but there's enough room to crawl on all four."

I led the way through and moved to the side for Riker and Milo.

"Holy shit." Riker uttered taking in the sight.

"Woah." Milo chimed.

Standing before us was a massive ship. By guessing it is probably at least 400 years old, if not more, and floated in the clearest blue I'd ever seen.

"It looks like a fucking pirate ship." Riker exclaimed bubbling with child like excitement. "We're going on board right? We can't not go on board."

"Yes." I laughed. "We'll go on board but we need our gear just in case. There's not a whole lot of water in this cove. The ship looks like it's touching bottom and could be water logged inside."

Riker smiled widely and all but ran back through the tunnel.

"I think you just made Blondie's year darling. Maybe even his lifetime." Milo chuckled walking around the cove.

"Heh aye looks that way."

Riker reappeared a moment later shoving all three packs in front of him.

"Ok let's go," he grinned.

Riker tore through the packs for the oxygen tanks before taking out the digital and snapping pictures and video.

"This is too rad. Thank you for this." He said kissing me fiercely.

"Ok pirate boy let's go."

"Do you think this really was like a legitimate pirate ship. Ya'know like Jack Sparrow status?" Riker asked after we'd climbed aboard.

"Well the Brandy Pad was used to smuggle in things. So I guess in a round about way you could say it was. We'd have to call in a professional to be positive." I answered.

"Anyone else feel like one of the 'Goonies'?" Milo asked behind us causing us all to laugh.

"I'm going to check the captain's chambers," I announced heading for the door.

"I'll scout out the cargo hold." Milo offered.

We both looked at Riker still awestruck by his surroundings.

"I guess we'll just leave him here," I whispered to Milo.

Milo nodded before taking the stairs down. I turned and pressed down the brass handle only to find weather and years of neglect corroded the latch. I unsheathed my hunting knife and wedge it into the door frame. I thrust the knife handle up and the door popped open with an eerie moan. The ancient wood floor groaned beneath my weight with each stride towards the desk sitting at the back of the little room. Brown bottles hung from rope holders nailed to the ceiling. It literally felt as though I had stepped through time. The smell of salt water and gun powder was embedded deep into the wood paneling and rafts. Covered in years of dust a map plotting it's course from England to Ireland sat atop the desk. Ship manifest books sat on the edges of the map, obviously used to keep the map open. A small wooden bowl held a powder sample, most likely a sample of spice that had been smuggled in long ago. I dipped my fingertips into the bowl sifting the granules through my finger tips. The dry powder felt gritty under my touch. I extracted my fingers and brought them to my nose. A faint scent of cumin greeted me. I smiled and wiped the residue on my jeans.

I gently looked through the papers on the desk and through all the drawers. So engrossed in the task I failed to notice I was no longer alone. I reached up on my tiptoes just as two hands encased around my waist. I let out a yelp of surprise and spun around. Laughing hazel eyes peered down at me.

"Damn you," I scolded smack his chest. "You scared the dickens out of me."

"The dickens? Are we speaking olden times now ma lady?" Riker teased.

"Oh shut up."

Riker laughed wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling my neck.

"This all is amazing," he murmured against my flesh.

"Aye it is."

His chasten kisses on my neck grew hungrier and more passionate. He gently pushed me against the desk and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"What…what are you doing," I asked suppressing a moan.

Riker leaned back at grinned mischievously, "nothing."

"You're such a terrible liar." I laughed.

"So punish me," he flirted kissing me.

"Riker Anthony. We are not about to fool around here."

"Why not. It's like a fantasy come true." He confessed. "Well except your not in a hot little wench outfit."

"Sounds like you've thought about this a lot."

"Mm maybe just a little." He said, measuring a distance between his thumb and forefinger.

I laughed wholeheartedly earning an endearing smile from him.

"So what do you say?" Riker asked hopefully.

"Later. Right now let's go find what Milo discovered.

"Awe killjoy," he grumbled stepping away.

"Sorry."

"I'm holding you to that later comment just so ya'know," he warned following me out.

"Ha! I'm sure you will." I said descending the stairs cautiously.


	28. Chapter 28

Down below, forgotten cargo littered the hull. Crates and barrels stacked about. A small fleet of cannons stood waiting to be primed and loaded.

"This is so much better than the 'Pirates of the Carribean' ride at Disneyland." Riker whispered over my shoulder.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I, well I don't know. It felt like the thing to do."

I laughed and shook my head. "You're too much."

Towards the front of the ship we caught flashes of Milo's light darting around. We waded through the keep deep water that had washed in to find Milo staring at a crate of glass bottles.

"What did you find Cross?" I asked once we reached him.

"Brandy." He answered simply. 400 year old Brandy."

"Wow."

"Exactly. You know how much one bottle of that stuff is worth?"

"Is it still any good?" Riker asked.

"Oh gah absolutely, assuming the alcohol hasn't evaporated." Milo explained. "It'd be probably the best Brandy ever consumed."

"It'd be volatile ." I muttered.

"Oh hush. Just because you don't like Brandy."

"Well Mr. Expert, Crack a top and see." I challenged handing him my knife.

"Wait what?!" He baffled.

"What's wrong? Scared?"

"No I just. Hey isn't there some Irish law that we can't tamper with any historical findings? They'd notice a missing bottle."

"Sure. Whatever you say." I laughed putting away the knife.

I glanced at my watch for the time. "Well it's getting late. How about we get a room at the Slieve Donard tonight."

"Yeah sure." Milo said.

"Sounds good to me." Riker answered.

Two hours later we were hiking up to the Range Rover. The sun had set an hour ago and we were bone tired. With what little energy we had left we shucked off our packs and tossed them in to the cargo department in the back and drug ourselves up into the cab. I sighed exhausted before turning the ignition over and pointing the car towards town. A thirty minute silent drive and we found ourselves staring up at the massive castle like hotel. A valet came to the window. I rolled it down.

"Evening ma'am," he greeted politely.

"Evening. Any vacancies tonight?"

He scanned the cab before smiling at me. "One moment aye?"

"Aye."

He returned a few minutes later. "Yes ma'am. There are a few rooms available. Dining hours are about to begin in the great hall."

He opened my door and helped me out. Riker and Milo grabbed our overnight bags and I handed over the keys. We thanked the valet and bid him a goodnight before walking through the entrance. I beelined for the front desk leaving the other two to gawk at the décor.

"Evening ma'am." The woman greeted warmly.

"Aye good evening. Two rooms please. Both kings and close together. Next door if possible."

"Yes ma'am."

She typed away on her computer. Riker and Milo sided up to me still gazing around.

"Ok. I have two options. The second floor and the fifth. Both next door and away from the morning's sun."

I glanced at both men. Neither one gave any opinion.

*sigh*"The fifth floor please." I answered sliding my credit card and ID across the counter.

She nodded and entered my information. "Very well. You're all set Ms. Hagen. We hope you enjoy your stay at the Slieve Donard."

She handed me two sets of room keys along with my cards and pointed us towards the antique style elevator. We trudged down the hall once we arrived to our floor and stopped at our assigned rooms.

"Left or right?" I asked Milo.

"Right."

I handed him the keys and turned to the other door. Riker and I stumbled into the room and dropped our bags at the door.

"Wow fancy." Riker noted looking around.

I ambled behind him only partially taking in the view. Once we reached the bed I fell face first into the plush bedding.

"Awe now don't do that. Well miss dinner." Riker warned sitting beside me.

"Do they have room service?" I mumbled into the overstuffed comforter.

He reached over to the bedside table where a pamphlet laid.

"Umm…not from the looks of it." He answered a few seconds later.

"Damn." I growled pulling myself off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

I grimaced at my reflection. 'Yeesh that's what I've looked like today?' my sweat soaked hair was matted to my forehead. Dirt smudged across my face. My clothes rumpled and unkempt. I lifted my arms up to rake my hands through my hair and winced. That's when I noticed the blood stain on my right elbow. I pulled my over shirt off my left side easily but stalled when it came to my right arm.

"Shit." I hissed peeling the material from my skin.

I raised my arm to the mirror and inspected the gnarled skin. Rocks and dirt were mixed in with the caked on blood. 'Damn it.' There was no point in rising my arm to see the damage. Instead I went forth preparing for a shower. Thankful I had packed extra clothes. I turned the shower on and peeled off the rest of my clothing. I stepped under the warm spray and thunked my head against the tiled wall; the water beating down on my shoulders.

"Room for one more?"

I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see. 'Always there.'

OoO (Riker) OoO

Josie had staggered into the bathroom awhile ago. I could've sworn I saw a blood stain on her sleeve. I frowned realizing she had hurt herself earlier and never said anything. Moments later I heard the shower turn on. Smiling I removed my clothes down to my boxer briefs. I quietly opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. Steam had started to fog the air. On the other side of the room I could barely make out Josie's naked form through the etched glass. I tiptoed up to the door and paused.

"Room for one more?" I asked making sure to be heard over the water.

Josie raised her head and turned. She smiled at me through the glass. "Just couldn't help yourself could you?"

I smiled back. "Not even a little bit."

She pushed open the door and waited for me to loose the briefs before pulling me under the water with her. I captured her lips in a deep kiss. Earning a delighted moan from her causing me to grin.

"Mm, what are you grinning about?"

"Just love the sounds you make."

30 minutes later we were toweling off sharing private smiles.

"Oh hon I'm so sorry." Josie said suddenly staring at me shoulder.

I followed her gaze to see an ugly purple bruise forming.

"Huh. You bit me." I laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey don't be. Just a love bite. Besides now we both have injuries so to speak." I said gesturing towards her elbow. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh, I didn't even know until right before the shower. It's fine." She said studying it.

"You sure? Looks like it hurts. Need stitches or anything?"

"Uh, no. It's not that deep. Little super glue it'll be fine."

"Well lucky for you I'm an expert with super gluing gashes together."

"Oh yeah? How is that?"

"Well sweetheart hockey isn't all sunshine and rainbows."

"Ah so you go for blood."

"Something like that."

I grabbed the super glue I keep in my bag and went about the task of fixing Josie's arm.

After it was sealed I kissed her and patted her leg. "Now come on let's get something to eat. I'm starving all of a sudden."

"I wonder why," she grinned kissing me. "Need you energized for round two."


	29. Chapter 29

OoO (Josie) OoO

After our eventful shower, Riker and I met up with Milo in the massive dinning hall.

"Finally you two are here," he said once we walked up to his place at the bar. "They wouldn't give me a table being by myself and they don't serve the menu here at the bar."

"Well then. Find a table and let's eat." I said gesturing towards an open table.

I followed the guys' lead when my phone began to ring. Excusing myself I stepped into a parlor off of the dining room. The number was blocked but the uneasy feeling I got told me I would know who would be on the other end.

"Chloé," I answered barely above a growl.

"Oh damn. Don't tell me I've lost the element of surprise already?"

"What do you want?"

"An exchange. Everything from the security box for your little beats boy."

"What is going on Chloé? Why are you so adamant to have everything?"

"C'mon now J. Surely you can recognize greed when you see it."

"Why? We weren't brought up like this. Da and Mam raised us to value quality not quantity. When did you become such a materialistic bitch."

"Don't you dare bring them into this. This is between you and me."

"What is?"

"You! You destroyed me! Always had me under your thumb. I never had a life."

"Always under my thumb are you kidding me?! Damn it Chloé. I was making sure you had everything. If anyone destroyed you it was your fucking self. I worked my ass off to make sure you had everything you could ever need. Made sure you got an education and opportunity to go to college. You fought me every step of the way."

"I didn't want that life but you wouldn't listen."

"I was fulfilling mam's wish. I had to be the grown up. I was robbed of opportunity and I'd been damned if I was going to let you take the same path as me. I stopped going to school and worked all the time to keep a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food on the table. Do you know how many times I went without just to make sure you didn't have to? Resent me all you want but I did my best by you."

"Your best. Yeah right. You took it upon yourself to be Queen Bitch. Even after you joined Mac Tíre I had no choice but to follow you. I knew you wouldn't let me do anything different. You robbed me of what I could've been."

"I never once forced Mac Tíre on to you!...*sigh* So now what? I supposedly robbed you of making every cliché teen mistake and now you're punishing me? Going to rob me of our family's riches just to say you came out on top. Do you understand how fucking immature that sounds? You took a fucking hostage Chloé. An innocent bystander that doesn't even come close to being involved with this. You're fucking mental. Stop all these games and let us deal with this ourselves, nobody else needs to be involved. Free Ryland and deal with me."

"You'd love that wouldn't you? Well no deal. I need what you've found and in exchange you get the boy back. Don't make me wait any longer Josalynn or he's going to start coming back in pieces."

*click*

"Son of a bitch!"

I locked my phone and returned to the others in a huff, slamming the door as I went. Chloé was being impossible, she won't listen to reason. I don't want it come down to her life or mine but she's hell bent on it. If only I could trust Declan to help, surely he understands how all this will end if Chloé continues. Granted I know my life probably means nothing to him, but he has to be concerned for Chloé's. I sat down staring at the table lost in my thoughts when I felt eyes on me, no longer being able to ignore them I looked up. Along with the two sets of eyes I knew were watching me the whole dinning hall had their attention on me. 'Just great.' I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I apologize for disturbing your dinner. If any of you have siblings surely you can sympathize with how difficult they can be." I explained chuckling in order to lighten the tension.

The majority of the room laughed along with my explanation where as the snooty bunch took it upon themselves to turn their nose up at me and begin to whisper and gossip in a not so discrete fashion. I rolled my eyes before sitting down once again and grabbing the menu.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Riker asked reaching over and gripping my hand.

"I'm fucking peachy," I grumbled back, keep my eyes on the menu.

Riker squeezed my hand reassuringly before leaving me be. A moment later our server appeared timidly, obviously he had heard my spat as well. He took the other's orders before turning to me.

"*Feicfidh mé ag an chrusta Faoi uaineoil le taobh an cál ceannann."

He nodded once and turned to leave.

"*Fan," I said stopping him. "Agus Carraigín Moss Blancmange do gach duine chomh maith. "

"Aye," he nodded and headed for the kitchen.

I turned back to others to find them smiling at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just enjoying hearing you speak your native tongue." Riker explained eyes shining with amusement and pride.

"Oh geez."

"Hey don't get embarrassed Jos. I go through the same thing when I decide to speak Italian." Milo assured.

"Yeah whatever," I muttered back.

I caught the attention of our waiter once again and ordered the strongest whiskey the bar had.

"So what happened?" Riker asked cautiously.

"Ugh. Chloé is off her damn rocker. She wants to play a game of exchange for Ryland. Says I ruined her life and now she needs everything for her emotional distress, or something like that. Riker I'm so sorry your brother is wrapped up in this."

"It'll be ok. Just don't let Ry end up like Connor."

"Not going to happen."

"How is this exchange suppose to work?" Milo asked.

"I have no idea. We started yelling and she hung up on me. *sigh* I was thinking about trying to talk to Declan."

"Are you insane?!"

"Riker calm down."

"No Jos I agree with Riker. You can't be serious to reach out to him after everything he's done."

"Look. Chloé keeps calling me on blocked numbers. I can't trace them, I can't call back, I can't do anything but wait. If Declan still has his phone I can get this shit sorted out and get Ryland home. I thought that was the whole purpose here, is it not?"

I looked between the two of them. Neither one would look at me and both looked guilty.

"I just don't see why you have to talk to him," Riker finally said.

"I'm just trying to get Ryland back."

"But this is like making a deal with the devil."

"I told you I'd do whatever I had to. I don't know what else to do. Chloé is so far gone I'm afraid she'll go after Ryland sooner rather than later. I'm just trying to do the right thing." I said flopping my napkin on to the table. "Seems like I'm always in the wrong no matter what the fuck I do."

I stood and left the dining hall with Riker calling after me. I bypassed the elevator and headed for the front doors. 'This needs to end now.'

OoO (Riker) OoO

Josie just stormed out. I tried to follow her but Milo advice me to let her cool off. 'Damn it I hate this.' I reluctantly sat there watching Josie walk away knowing I couldn't do anything to better the situation.

"What…What if I dealt with Declan instead of her?" I asked turning towards Milo.

"I honestly don't know Lynch. This is going to be a bad deal any way we go about it."

"We have to do something."

"And we will."

Our food arrived and Josie's chair remained empty.

"Is the lady returning?"

*sigh* "No I don't think so."

"Would you like to wait or for me to take the plate back?"

"Take it and enjoy. No sense in wasting a perfectly good plate."

"Aye sure thing."

We ate in silence but I had lost me appetite. I picked at my plate and watched the dining hall doors, but Josie never returned. A few minutes later a whole kitchen delivered this custard type desserts to the whole dining room.

"Excuse but we didn't order this," a man beside us announced to the wait staff.

"Compliments of Ms. Hagen for disturbing your meal earlier. Please enjoy," the waiter announced to the room.

I watched in amazement. Even with everything going on Josie still surprises me. I caught Milo's gaze, his reaction mirroring mine. He smiled and shook his head in disbelief trying the dessert. Shortly after we returned to our room. Josie was still nowhere to be found and I started kicking myself for listening to him. 'I should've went after her.' Not having any idea where she was or where to even go I forced myself to ready for bed without her.

I woke the next morning to a knock at the door and the bed empty. There weren't any signs that Josie had returned last night and my heart sank. I hurried to answer the door and found a hotel member standing on the other side with a card.

"Mr. Lynch?"

"Yes?"

"For you," he said handing me the card.

"Uh thanks."

He left back down the hall and I closed the door while staring down at the card.

'Good morning réalta rac , I'm in the dining hall join me for breakfast. I love you.'

"At least she's back," I muttered walking towards the shower.

I showered and hurried downstairs. In the dining hall I found Josie sitting at a table alone.

"And how exactly did you manage to get a table on your own? I thought that was against the rules Ms. McGrath." I whispered teasingly in her ear.

Josie smiled up at me and I kissed her gently on the lips before taking a seat beside her.

"Money talks Mr. Lynch," she answered once I was seated.

"Yeah you sure have been acting all Ms. Money bags lately." I commented absent minded.

"Gee thanks."

"Sorry that came out wrong. Just I've never seen you like this."

"Well *ahem* guess I'm just trying to get out of my old ways. I'd hate to be responsible for ruining someone else's life. Besides it's not like I can't afford it."

"Hey you did not ruin anyone's life. Chloé isn't in her right mind and you know that. I didn't mean for my comment to sound like that. You do whatever you want I'll support you."

"Ok."

"So where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I just left. I just…there's so many people counting on this all to work out just right. I had to try getting a plan formed and I know, I know you don't want me to deal with Declan but I couldn't think of any other way."

I sighed heavily. Agitation setting in I tried to stay calm. I leaned back in my chair, chin propped up by my fist and my right leg bobbing up and down rapidly. I stared at the menu on the table until the black words on the white page blurred to gray.

"So what plans did the two of you make?" I asked, my voice had an edge I tried to mask but it was obvious.

"Can we just enjoy breakfast first. It's been a long night and I just want to spend a few minutes of normality with you. Please?"

I shifted my gaze to Josie. Worry lines were etched around her mouth and her eyes were tired and lifeless. She looked like she was moments away from breaking. Instantly my mood changed. I reached for Josie and pulled her into my lap. She buried her head in my chest mumbling sorry over and over.

"Shh. You don't need to be sorry ok? You're doing everything you can. I'm sorry. I love you so much and I just don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"People are staring," she sniffled.

"Let them. It's just me and you, nobody else."

OoO OoO OoO

* Feicfidh mé ag an chrusta Faoi uaineoil le taobh an cál ceannann- I'll have the crusty roasted lamb with a side of ceannann

*Fan- wait

*Agus Carraigín Moss Blancmange do gach duine chomh maith- and Carraigín Moss Blancmange for everyone also


	30. Chapter 30

OoO (Josie Flashback) OoO

'This ends now.' I stormed out the front door and summoned my vehicle. While I waited I got my phone out and sent a text to Declan's phone.

'Front steps of the Catholic Church 30 minutes. Leave my psycho bitch sister to sit your captive.'

I tossed my phone into the cup holder and took off once the valet handed the Rover over. I made a detour to my childhood home before heading to the church. Normally a ten minute drive I made it half the time. I idled outside the driveway of the farmhouse I grew up in. It sat in shambles today. The pens for the milk cow, horses and the few sheep we owned now were overcome with weeds and the wood boards laid broken, forgotten as the years passed. The loft story house had seen better days. The straw roof mam was so adamant to keep authentic had caved in and roof beams protruded out towards the sky. Even though we had sold the property before moving to America it was as if we were the last inhabitants and maybe we were. I never thought to check until now. I sat a few minutes longer remembering times of my youth, when everything seemed right and naivety was my best friend. Heart heavy with memories I forced myself to drive on.

I pulled up to the front of the church with 5 minutes to spare to find Declan sitting on the bottom step basked in the orange glow of the single light mounted above the front doors. A billow of smoke surrounded him as I approached.

"Thought you quit smoking years ago," I said in a form of greeting.

He exhaled again and glanced up at me, "I did."

I nodded, "well it's hard to tell what was truth and what was just a façade with you."

"Oh come off it Josalynn," he grumbled leaning against the steps behind him.

"No you come off it. Did you feel any kind of remorse for what you did, what you've done since? You've made a damn fool out of me and I'm not sure I'll ever understand why."

"It's not like I had some nefarious plan to destroy you. I really did love you, even our time in LA I loved you. After you got Chloé graduated from school you just emerged yourself so blindly in Mac Tíre there was no time for anyone else."

"Don't. Don't you dare say I pushed you into my sister's arms. You were always gone. Never once did I leave Boston until I had absolutely nothing left to keep me there. Did you have any idea what I went through when you supposedly died? What I…lost?"

"You still had Chloé."

"No I didn't. Not even then did I have her back as a sister. We still had that weird mother daughter relationship, but that's not what I was talking about. Declan the day Connor said you were gone I had found out that morning I was 6 weeks pregnant."

"You were what?! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I planned to. You were supposed to be coming home that night."

"What w-what, I mean where is the child n-now?"

"There isn't a child."

"You had, no, don't tell me you had an abortion."

"No! How could you think I could do something like that?"

"Then what happened?"

"I lost the baby the night I lost my sister, along with the possibility of ever having another chance."

"I…I had no idea."

"No one did." *ahem* "If it's all the same to you I'd like to keep it that way."

He nodded staring blankly at the sidewalk. He inhaled another breath of nicotine and exhaled once again. The scent of vanilla filled the air.

"What the hell are you smoking," I asked confused by the unusual scent.

"Huh? Oh its this whole e-cig vapor thing," he explained showing me the digital device thing.

"How very hipster of you."

"Shut up." Declan laughed.

"No really I commend you. Big mobster turned dousche hipster. Is that the reason for the beard? Going to trade in you kswiss and relaxed jeans for laced shoes, skinny jeans and suspenders."

"Ow hit me where it really hurts," he teased gripping his chest.

"Whatever," I laughed rolling my eyes.

"So what's the reason for the meeting Josalynn? I know this isn't a social call."

"Yeah your right," I agreed studying the laces of my converse. "I need you to talk some sense into her. She's hell bent on the inheritance for whatever reason and so be it but taking Riker's brother is going to cause unwanted bloodshed and you know it."

"Yeah I know. Believe me I've tried talking to her she won't hear it. Why the hell you think I've been dealing with this bloody thing? She has me so fucking stressed out I've turned to nicotine again. Hell I feel like her damn hostage most days. Jos I know you don't want this to be a gun fight and I know you're hoping there's still some part of the old Chloé left but there's not. Whatever happened in the at drug center completely broke her. I mean the way she went after Connor. There was no humanity to it."

"Coroner said he was thrown off a building."

"If only. Chloé went total Stephen King's Misery meets fucking Saw. She broke every possible bone in that man's body with nothing but damn sledge hammer. She's been having these secretive conversations with some German or Russian person and she won't confide in me at all. I don't know what to do Josalynn, the girl I fell for is nowhere to be seen."

*You have to try. We'll get her help whatever we need to but this path of destruction needs to stop now because the ending won't be favorable for anyone."

"I'll try."

*sigh* "Ok. Tomorrow night our old farmhouse. She brings Ryland and I'll bring the inheritance. Nobody else needs to be involved. She said this was between her and I, so let it be."

"You know that's not going to happen."

"Those are my terms. No counter offers."

"You're being hella confident considering what's at stake for you."

"Look Butler even with your hostage I know I have the upper hand. There's nothing left in the security box, it's all in my possession. Without me she has nothing. I know what the inheritance contained, what it's worth, and who would be interested in such findings. I hold her golden ticket. So tell her these are the only terms."

"She won't like this."

"Tomorrow night sunset," I called over my shoulder walking back to my vehicle.

I drove towards Maggie's Leap and sat on the cliff's edge watching the black waters crash against the rocks. Stories of the legendary leap whispered to me off the waters. Before I knew it the earth was waking, the horizon was finally visible. I asked the emerald isle for help in the coming hours and made my way back to the hotel. I approached the front desk and prepared a message for Riker before wearily walking to the dinning hall to wait. The wait staff turned a blind eye as I took residence at an empty table. Moments later a cup of coffee was placed in front of me. I glanced up to find the bartender smiling down at me.

"Looks like you needed it lass."

"Aye t'anks." I said taking a sip.

The dominance of Irish cream clung to the back of my throat. *cough cough* "Oi I wasn't expecting that."

"Ha sorry love. Too long away huh?"

"Something like that."

"Well it's on the house," he said patting my shoulder then walking away.

I sat silently sipping my coffee lost in my own world waiting for Riker.

"And how exactly did you manage to get a table on your own? I thought that was against the rules Ms. McGrath."

I smiled up at my favorite blonde and waited for him to sit.

OoO (Josie Present) OoO

Much to both our displeasure I pulled out of Riker's embrace and returned to my own seat before the tears could fall. I knew he could see how troubled I was but I refused to give in, there'd be a time and place for that but not here not and definitely not now. I had to stay focused and in order to do that I needed today to be as normal as could be. We silently viewed the menu and ordered breakfast. I could see Riker was dying to ask what happened last night but to his credit he waited. 10 minutes later we distracted ourselves with our orders.

"Wait this is called boxty?" Riker pointed towards the potato patty on his plate.

"Mhm."

"But it's basically a hash brown why don't you just call it that?"

"Well it's sort of like a hash brown but made differently and besides hash is something completely different here so it wouldn't make sense."

"You people are confusing."

"Us people? You Americans are a fucking paradox."

"Whatever. And that, that you're eating white pudding? There's nothing pudding about it. It's sausage."

"Oh hon please don't try dissecting dish names. Just keep thinking it's just sausage ok?"

"Why what is it then?"

"Just eat Riker."

"Fine I'll just look it up."

"If you want to keep that phone in one piece I suggest you set it down and focus on your boxty."

"Killjoy."

"No savior."

"Ha!"

We finished our plates and sat discussing anything and everything we could when Milo finally made an appearance.

"I just don't understand what he thought he was doing back then? Did Ross really think the whole bandana look worked?" I asked laughing.

"I guess so." Riker laughed back.

"He reminded me of that show with the dog uh Scooby-Doo! He looked like Fred Jones wearing a damn ascot."

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Whoa looks like I'm missing the party," Milo said approaching the table.

"Heh *ahem* maybe just a little one." I teased trying to calm my laughter. "Good morning Cross."

"Well darling I'm not sure I can remember the last time I've seen you smile this much."

"Thanks." I deadpanned.

"It was meant as a compliment."

"I'm sure it was. Well hurry up and order. I'm exhausted and we have a few things to talk about."

Riker and I ordered coffee refills and waited for Milo's order to arrive.

"So you look like you've been up all night. There's no marks and Ryland isn't here so I'm assuming you didn't see Chloé."

"Nope, just Declan." I proceeded to explain what was discussed effectively leaving out the whole sensitive tidbit with Declan.

"You're really not going to meet her alone are you?" Riker asked mortified.

"Yes I am."

"That's reckless. At least have us nearby."

"You will be nearby sitting right here. It's only 10 minutes away."

"Yeah and you could be dead in that time."

"You have to trust me."

"I do, it's Chloé I don't trust."

"Fine I'll wear an earpiece so you can here everything going on and be able to talk to me ok?"

"That's not enough Josie and you know it."

"Riker…"

"Change the plan. I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"You won't let me?"

"Don't get all feminist with me. I've lost you enough I'm not sitting on the sidelines. Change the damn plan."

"Fine! Fine. Would the barn be close enough for you?"

"It's a start."

"A'right then."

"Seriously?"

"If I said no would stay here?"

"Probably not."

"Then you don't really leave me with any other choice."

"Well now that this is all settled what's the plan for the day until then?" Milo asked trying to change the subject.

"Shower and sleep for me." I answered pushing away from the table. "Keys are with the valet enjoy yourselves."

I stepped into the elevator and slumped against the wall eyes closed listening to the doors close when the warning bell started to ring. I cracked an eye open to see Riker shoving the doors apart to join me.

"Didn't think I'd really leave your side did you?"

"No but I did think I could at least get a shower in." I grinned.

"Oh so sorry," he cooed mockingly stepping closer.

He kissed me deeply holding my face in his hands. I bundled the hem of his shirt in my fists and stepped closer.

"Can the shower wait a few min- hours?" he asked against my lips.


	31. Chapter 31

I grinned back and nodded. The doors dinged open and I was picked up and carried to our room. He kicked the door shut and beelined to the bed. We fell with a hefty thud. The bed let out a mournful groan and quaked under our weight. Pillows scattered and the comforter burrowed around us as the bed dropped suddenly. I yelped in surprise.

"We broke the bed," I laughed disbelieving.

"Ignore it."

I laughed in response pulling his lips down to mine. He groaned appreciatively grinding against me causing my breath to catch. He grinned mischievously repeating the action.

"Tease," I gasped out.

"Mhm," he answered pulling my tshirt over my head kissing his way down my body.

I arched into his touch searching for more contact.

"You drive me crazy," Riker confessed sending feather light kisses across the top of my jeans. "One moment I want to wring your neck and the next I'm so overwhelmed with want my vision blurs."

I shuddered at his words whispering across my skin in warm breaths. I reached down and raked my hands through his hair tugging on the ends gently. Riker sat back on his heels his eyes lazily scanning my half naked form.

"You are so beautiful."

I stared back unblinking knowing with the scars my body was beyond flawed and if told by anyone else I'd never even consider such an absurd statement to hold any bit of truth. But looking into his eyes filled with such an overwhelming amount of love I found no fault in his words.

"Oh Riker," I whispered eyes fogging with tears.

I pulled his lips down to mine and pour every bit of emotion I could convey into it. Riker moved from lips down to my neck hands caressing every inch of skin he could touch before he made quick work of the lace bra I was still wearing. He sat up once again turning his attention to my jeans. I reached for the buttons on his gray shirt. My hands shook; fingers trembled. I fumbles with the buttons, but my fingers were made clumsy by the need building inside of me. I could feel his skin beneath the shirt, solid and warm, but damned if I could get the buttons open. Finally, in a fit of frustration, I the front of the shirt hard. Several buttons popped off and hit the floor. We paused and watched the buttons bounce.

Riker looked at me his eyes laughing and bright, "Guess it's a good thing I wasn't very attached to this shirt."

He claimed my lips once more I was only vaguely aware of Riker removing my pants, caressing my legs. My shoes had joined the pile of clothes at some point but I couldn't tell you when. I reached for his belt as he tugged at my panties. 'Oh god,' I thought as he managed to work them down past my hips and tight and calves. I was still tugging on his belt but to no avail it stayed in place.

"Issues?"

"Damn belt." I muttered, trying to unfasten it.

He laughed softly standing to rid himself of the rest of his clothes.

"You've got sex legs," Riker said, pressing his lips against my inner thigh.

"Thank you," I managed, swallowing back a moan.

"You're welcome." He looked at me strangely. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh um maybe we could rearrange ourselves. My ears are pounding. I thought it was desire at first, but I think the blood is rushing to my head."

For the first time since we started we finally seemed to notice the foot of the bed was elevated a good 18 inches above the head. I felt like a bat hanging upside-down. In one move, Riker turned me so my head was at the foot of the bed.

"That's better," I sighed.

Riker didn't seem to be listening. He shoved the comforter to the side as he kissed his way up my leg. He touched me lightly with his tongue, and I cried out. I thought I heard a phone ring somewhere in the background. Riker pressed his tongue down harder before traveling up my body once again. Skin touched skin and my body ignited. His kisses left me drunk and his touches left me desperate for more. Riker kissed me deeply, slipping his tongue into my mouth, exploring. Damned if Riker didn't taste better than anything I had ever had. Again a phone sounded in the background.

Riker growled against my throat, "you better not even think about it."

*sigh* "I really don't want to."

"So don't."

"It's not that easy. What if it's something to do with Ryland?"

Riker thunked his forehead against my chest, "damn it."

I pushed him off and rolled over, stretching across the foot board for my pants. Riker leaned on top of my kissing my shoulders and down my back. I looked at the screen and nothing.

"Hon."

"Hmm?"

"Love."

"What?"

"It's not me. Must be you."

"Shit."

Riker crawled out of bed for his phone and I headed for the shower.

"We're finishing this as soon as you're done," he called as the door shut.

I smiled and went about my shower.

OoO (Riker) OoO

I watched Josie's naked form saunter off to the shower and close the door.

"We're finishing this as soon as you're done," I called through the door before turning my attention to my phone.

Rocky's mug shot appeared on screen showing three missed calls. I dialed him back and waited.

"Yo," he answered after the third ring.

"Man you have shitty ass timing."

"What did I do?"

"You fucking cocktail blocked me."

"Ha! Classic."

"So what's up?"

"Just checking in. Dude mom is losing her damn mind, she's already taken it upon herself to start planning y'alls funerals. I'm calling to see if you can tell me anything so I can try to calm her down. All the way home on the flight she kept asking us what flower arrangement would be right. Man I can't take much more of this shit."

*sigh* "Ok ok. Tonight, Josie is confronting her sister tonight and we're getting Ryland back. Tell mom to calm down by this time tomorrow she'll be talking to her baby boy and she can cancel the damn casket appointments. We won't be needing them for a long time yet."

"Alright man I'll tell her. So how has it been, dodging bullets yet?"

"Ha no man not yet," I laughed and proceeded to tell him how yesterday had gone.

"Wait, wait, wait. You found a pirate ship filled with 400 year old booze and spices?"

"Yep."

"And Josie is just going to hand it over plus the billions of dollars in exchange for Ryland?"

"Mhm."

"Damn. You better harp on Ryland for months to come after this so he never forgets."

"Haha yeah I'll be sure to do that, but you know it wouldn't matter what it was Josie would do it."

"Yeah I know. Well gonna let you go man. Mom is bitching out some florist."

"Oh geez."

"Heh yeah later."

"Yeah later."

I hung up and tossed my phone on to the pile of crumpled clothes on the floor. I slipped on my boxers and examined the bed while listening for the shower to turn off. I deemed the bed a lost cause. We had managed to break the wood frame in several pieces. Instead I shoved on the foot board and freed the bed the rest of the way. I stacked the broken boards under the box spring, setting it flat on the floor. I leaned the foot board next to the chest of drawers of the side and made the bed half ass presentable. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited while the water from the shower shut off.

Minutes later Josie emerged from the steamy bathroom hair mussed and towel wrapped around her. My mouth went dry at the sight. She was beautiful. Josie smiled when she me.

"Hey, who was on the phone?"

"Oh just Rocky."

"Is everything ok?" She stepped between my legs and I gripped her waist.

"Yeah sure." I answered peering up at her.

"Riker…"

"Shh," I answered reaching up and kissing her.

"You're a horrible liar."

I ignored her remark and kissed her again, pulling her towel from it's hold. The towel pooled at her feet, I brushed my fingertips across her exposed waist. Droplets of water fell from the ends of her hair and traveled down her chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. I watched a bead of water reach her bellybutton before I pulled her towards me and traced the waters path back up with my tongue. Josie shivered and sighed under my touch. I reached her neck and began nipping at it slowly dragging my hands up her sides and into her damp hair. I looked deep into her eyes before claiming her lips with determination.

Josie leaned into me until she straddled my waist. I pulled her close and flipped us over. Josie wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, our tongues tangled together.

Josie leaned back breaking the kiss. "Please," she begged breathless.

I nodded once and tugged my boxers down. She arched against me, her breath catching in her throat as I entered her. A shiver rolled down my spine. Josie wrapped her smooth long legs around my waist, bringing me deeper before I even had a chance to move. A primal growl filled the air and I realized it was coming from me. Josie nipped at my ear lobe and I lost all sense of self control.

We collapsed in a tangle of limps and bedding. Hearts pounding and breaths ragged. I peered over at Josie who laid sprawled on her stomach, head on my shoulder with eyes closed, a small satisfied smile playing on her lips. My right arm was tucked under her and I played with the silky locks at the nape of her neck. Her hair had grown to her shoulders, but still was still short compared to when I'd first met those years ago. I kissed her temple and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm miss your long hair," I said quietly.

I felt her smile. "You miss the blue tips too?"

I grinned to. "Well of course but I miss burying my fingers in your long hair."

"Mm maybe I'll grow it out just for you."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," she hummed sleepily.

I kissed her lips softly and pulled the comforter over us, letting sleep take over.


	32. Chapter 32

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Hours later we startled awake to someone pounding on the door. Josie mumbled expletives under her breath as she crawled from bed. She shrugged on a hotel robe and stumbled towards the door. I found my briefs and slipped them on. Josie unlocked the door and pulled it open only to find nobody on the other side, but the knocking continued.

"The hell?" she croaked out, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Uh sweetie," I said pointing to the door to her left.

"Oh."

She fumbled with the lock and wrenched the door open. Milo stood on the other side gripping the door frame and tapping his foot agitated.

"But damn time," he greeted.

"Excuse the fuck out of me for sleeping," Josie snapped back walking back into the room.

I grabbed my jeans from the floor and slid them on.

"I've been calling you for and hour. You said you wanted a couple hours before sundown to situate everyone. Well darling we're running out of time."

"A'right I got it! Just give me a damn minute to get dressed."

Josie lugged her bag to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Geez is she always this grouchy when she first wakes up?" Milo asked leaning against the dresser, arms folded over his chest feet crossed at the ankles.

"Lack of sleep." I answered pulling a tshirt from my bag and pulling it on.

"Oh. What the hell happened in here?" he asked taking in the new condition of the bed.

"Uh *ahem*"

"I like it rough a'right?" Josie said storming back into the room.

"Alright Blondie." Milo praised teasingly.

"The fuck are my shoes?!" Josie gripe standing in the middle of the room.

"Here," I said picking them up by the door where I had tossed them earlier.

Josie sat on the chastise by the window and tasked herself with tying on her shoes. She wore faded blue jeans with the thighs shredded and left knee torn out. A worn gray fender graphic shirt under a black silk vest. Her hair was mussed from sleep and a frustrated pout adorned her face. 'She's really not in a good mood.' Finding it better to leave her alone I slipped into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Did you get what I asked?" I asked once Riker closed the bathroom door.

"Yes. You think he's going to be ok with it?"

"He's shot a rifle before."

"Yeah but wasn't that like a .22?"

"Yeah and?"

"This is a lot bigger gun."

"He'll be fine. Did you get sights on Declan."

"Oh yeah they've been staked out in some little cottage on the other side of town. A few patrons at the pub recognized his picture. I'll keep eyes on him through the exchange and take him out if he tries to interfere."

"Perfect." I said standing up and walking to the mirror.

"I still don't know about all this Jos. Still seems pretty reckless."

"Well that's for me to worry about."

"Jos…"

"I'm done discussing this. Ryland needs saving and my sister needs stopped that's the end of it."

I fussed with my hair and makeup until Riker emerged.

"Let's go." I said ushering them out the door.

Ten minutes later we stood outside the neglected remains of the old farmhouse.

"This is where you grew up?" Riker asked taking everything in.

"Aye I know it doesn't look like much now, he'll it didn't look like much then either but it was home."

"Well I think it's great," he cooed, kissing my temple and hugging me to his side.

"K. Let's get going."

I lead them to the barn. Riker had the .308 rifle in it's soft case slung over his shoulder. We climbed the rickety ladder to the hay loft. The stench of molded hay hung heavy in the air, a massive owl shook his wings as we approached and watched us carefully. Milo stayed below and set up old cabs along the fence line. I lead Riker to a window and posted him up for a small shooting session to get familiar with the gun. Riker familiarized and sighted in the gun quickly and was ready to setup at the loft doors facing the back of the house. Milo handed out ear pieces and tested them.

"Ok love sundown is about 30 minutes away. I'm going to block off a few entrances in the house to force Chloé threw the back door. Milo will take the vehicle to follow Declan around. You sit tight here and let me know when my sister arrives. You should have a clear view of the kitchen. If at all possible I won't move form that window. If shit goes south take the shot, understand?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I understand."

His nerves were showing but that was understandable hell I was nervous too. I kissed him firmly on the mouth and reassured him everything would be ok before heading for the house.

The house was still completely furnished except for the few items we had taken with us when we left. Milo helped me move the solid wood furniture into the needed spots before he headed out. I found kerosene for the lanterns in the kitchen and lit them before room became too dark.

"How is that love? Any glares?" I asked making sure Riker kept his clear view.

"Nope it's just right…Josie?"

"Yeah hon?"

"Are you at all nervous?"

I sat in front of the window, behind the scarred oak table my father had built for my mother. I sat in the middle of the long bench seat and folded my hands on to the table.

"Yes réalta rac. I'm nervous."

"You sure don't sound like it."

"I've had a bit of practice," I said smiling at the window.

"Well no offense but I don't want that much practice at this."

I chuckled, "don't worry you won't. Oh make sure your phone is on silent."

"Already done."

"So, are you going to tell me about your phone call with Rocky?"

"Only if you tell me a story of living here."

"You drive a hard bargain Lynch. *sigh* ok deal."

"Rocky was checking in because our mom has begun planning mine and Ryland's funeral."

"Oh bloody hell."

"Yeah I know. I told him for her not to worry, everything would work out."

"And it will."

"Your turn."

"Ok let me think. Oh ok so I was about 8 years old and Chloé was 6," I began drawing shapes in the dust clinging to the table…

OoO (Flashback) OoO

…Da had just bought this Poitevin stud, a French draft horse. He was this amazing grulla color, the stud looked like a bronzed statue with his copper coloring. Chloé and I were so excited to meet the stud but our father had warned us to stay away until he was able to cut stud into a gelding because the Poitevin had a horrible stubborn attitude. So bad that he had managed to put his previous owner in a full body cast after refusing to hook to a hay wagon. Drug the poor man 5 miles over a rocky hillside before the man wised up and let go of the lead lines. Chloé and I half-heartedly agreed to keep our distance.

But one day Da and Mam had gone to a neighbor's to help with a troublesome calving and we were left to tend to the chores, which involved feeding Stud. Da refereed to him as Cúl Tóna, but for our mam's sake we stuck with Stud. I left Chloé to the milk cow considering the old heifer didn't like me and I went about feed the sheep and horses. Stud was the last to be fed and as I reached his stall with a bucket of oats I noticed he had managed to get his halter hooked on a nail protruding from the wall. Hesitantly I dropped the bucket and entered his stall.

Stud stood a massive 18 hands tall and I was forced to climb to reach his head. The whole time I approached him a fought to keep calm as I spoke calming. Stud scrutinized my every move, eyes wild. I climbed to the top panel and hooked my legs around the top, locking my ankles in place. My hand shook violently as I reached out towards Stud. He snorted and tried to jerk free.

"Oi big boy. It's ok just calm down. I won't hurt you." I soothed reaching for the strap that was caught.

Stud grunted but let me reach for the halter nonetheless. With a couple awkward tugs the nylon strap broke free and Stud bolted outside into his little run area outside the stall. I stayed rooted on top the panel and worked at removing the nail from the wall. I was so engrossed with the task I failed to notice Stud had returned to investigate. He reached out and nipped the tail of my shirt with top lip. The popping sound he made startled me. I yelp and jerked as if I had been zapped by an electric fence. Stud snorted and stomped his massive hoof at me.

"Geez Stud. Give me a heart attack why don't'cha?"

He stared at me closely and I swore he rolled his eyes at me as if to say 'dumb girl.'

Keeping my eyes on him I reached for the nail once more and jerked hard, free the metal from it's place. Stud spooked slightly from the sound but kept his eyes on me. I eased the nail into my front pocket making sure not to move to fast for his sake. I turned towards him and Stud stepped forward, stretching his neck out as far as he could. I reached a hand out slowly. Stud sniffed it a few times before leaning into my palm. The patch of skin between his nose was smooth and soft like velvet. I smiled smoothing my hand across his nose. A shiver trailed down Stud's back and he shook gently. I moved from his nose to his near and down his neck. Stud stepped closer and I hugged his neck ruffling his wavy and unruly mane. We stayed there for five minutes or so, me rubbing on him as he stood there. I felt like I had earned his trust after freeing him and all.

"Ok boy are you going to let me down?"

Stud dropped his head and stepped back as if he understood me. I cautiously climbed down and headed for the stall door, turning my back to him. Lost in the excitement of actually being able to touch him, I bent over and reached for the pail of oats. I turned and poured them into his trough. I bent over once more to grab flakes of hay from a bale outside his door, not paying attention to Stud at all. Just as I lifted the stack a searing pain hit my backside. I screamed out in pain and stumbled through the stall door, clutching my arse. I turned around and glared at the brute and damned if he wasn't snickering.

"Cúl Tóna," I seethed.

It was my own damn fault turning my back on the horse. I threw his hay at him, not even bothering to put it in his feed bucket and slammed his stall door shut.

"Next time I'll leave you to stand there arsehole."

Stud raised his upper lip as if he were smiling at me and nodded his head vigorously. I shoved my hand down the back of my pants to check my wound and sure enough my fingers were red with blood when I removed my hand. I can't believe Stud bit me in the ass and after I helped him. I shook my head at him, picked up the grain pail and limped to the room where we stored the feed. Chloé met me at the barn door and looked at me strangely.

"What happened to you?"

"Stud bit me."

"What? How?"

"His halter was caught so I went in to free him. I turned my back on him and he bit me. Don't you dare laugh."

"Where did he bite you?"

I glared at her and slowly turned around. The right pocket of my pants was torn, showing my cotton undies underneath and dark splotch of red. Chloé snorted trying desperately not to break into hysterical laughter.

"W-what are you going to tell da?"

"I don't know yet."

"Better think of something fast because they just pulled in…"

OoO (Present) OoO

"What did you tell him," Riker asked laughing.

"I, I tried saying I fell in the thorn bush by the back door of the house but as soon as mam went to clean the wound she knew." I answered giggling.

"So that's what that little half moon scar is on your right cheek?"

"Heh yeah," I said wiping away tears. "I was bit in the ass by a stubborn horse. We never did change his name even after he was cut."

"What does cúl tóna mean?"

"Dickhead," I giggled.

"Oh." He chuckled back. "Hey I think we have someone here."

I cleared my throat and straightened my posture trying to convey a sense of authority. Exuding as much confidence as I could.

"She's here," Riker whispered.

"Ok just sit tight."


	33. Chapter 33

A minute later Chloé stomped up the stairs pushing someone in front of her. She wrenched open the door and shoved her accompanist through. Bathed in the dull light a man bound and hooded came into view. Behind him Chloé stood with a pistol shoved into his back. I studied her captive. The height matched Ryland's but that was it. This man was much to gangly compared to the stout posture Ryland had. 'What the hell happened to him?'

"Ryland are you ok?" I called out.

"You say one word and I fill you with holes boyo." Chloé barked.

I was answered with a hesitant nod.

"Isn't this a bit much C? Afraid he'd enjoy the sight of a rundown barn?"

"Hey you wanted him here. You never specified how you wanted your precious cargo delivered. Where's the inheritance?"

I reached for the manilla folder sitting next to me and placed it in the middle of the table, my hand firmly over it. Chloé reached for it.

"Ah not so fast sister dear. You surely don't think I'm some kind of gom. Remove the hood and let me see Ryland."

"You don't trust me sister? Man that really hurts," she said, faking a sniff and wiping away a fake tear. "First the folder."

"Not going to happen."

She turned her pistol towards me. "Look I don't want to have to shoot you just give me the damn folder and I'll be on my way."

"Damn it Josie," I heard Riker in my ear getting anxious.

"Just calm down. I'm only asking a simple request dear sister."

"Yeah no you're trying to control the situation like always."

Crackling sounded in my ear a second before Milo came in to range. "Josie it's some kind of setup. Declan walked into the pub with Ryland a few minutes ago. Someone beat the shit out of Declan."

*ahem* "Ok Chloé I'll tell you what. How about I give you half the inheritance papers for one word from Ryland here. If I'm satisfied with his well being I'll give you the rest."

Chloé eyed the folder.

"Seems like a pretty fair trade to me. Or if you'd rather, remove the hood and I'll give you the whole fold right here and now."

She hesitated once again.

"C'mon Chloé this is what you wanted. You with everything, me with nothing. What's wrong?"

"I-it wasn't suppose to be like this." She stuttered. "You were suppose to hand over the cuff back in California."

"Yeah well you know me, never one to follow other's orders."

"This is all wrong. I told you I needed what was in that damn security box Josalynn!"

"Why? What have you gotten yourself into that you need this so badly?"

"That's…that's none of you business. You wanted the disc jockey back and here he is," Chloé said forcing the man to sit at the table.

"How do I know that's really him. It could be Declan or some yahoo you found outside the pub. I need proof Chloé."

She reached into his back pocket and tossed a wallet on the table. It flopped open and shown Ryland's California license. I shook my head sadly.

"This proves nothing."

"It's his ID is it not?" she asked fidgeting, eyes darting around the room sporadically.

"Why don't you sit and we can discuss this."

"Oh for fuck's sake. Get this over with so I can remove this damn hood," a voice muffled out from beside her.

'I know that voice.' I stared at the hood searching for the name and face to match the voice.

*"Zatknis'!" Chloé snapped. "I told you not a word!"

"Uh oh Chloé, looks like cat's out the bag. Who is he?"

Chloé stayed silent glaring back at me.

"'Ey. *Kto ty?"

"*Vy znayete , kto ya MakGrat." He said.

'Who the fuck?' "Sokolov?"

"*Otlichno srabotano."

Chloé reluctantly removed the hood to reveal Stepan. 'Just great.'

"Damn it Beaky. Do you not learn? Now I'm going to have to kill you."

"Not if my partner kills you first."

"Partner?"

Riker and Milo's voices echoed in my ear 'partner?!'

"Oh Chloé please tell me this is some sick joke. His father arranged the very meeting you almost died at!"

"Keep your enemies closer." She stated slowly.

"Bloody hell." I stood from the table and began pacing.

"Poor McGrath doesn't like the new arrangement does she?" Stepan snickered.

I stopped in front of him. Stepan grinned up at me, obviously pleased with his comment. I clenched my fist and before I could realize it I was punching the pompous Russian in the face. Unable to use his hands Stepan staggered and slammed on to his back, feet in the air mimicking an overturned turtle.

"Fucking bith!" Stepan cried, blood oozing from his nose and mouth.

"Damn it Josalynn!" Chloé bent to help Stepan up, untying his hands.

"No Chloé. The hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing Josie! Nothing is wrong with me! I have a chance at making a shit load of money and you're standing in the way! I never have to work a day in my life again with this deal."

"Chloé. You fucking gimp. This right here," I said thumping the file, "This is more than enough to sent you up for life. What could that asshole possible offer you that's better than you already have?!"

"He just can."

"Did you even know the value of our inheritance before you made this idiotic deal?"

"No, not exactly but look around Josalynn what could this place possibly be worth? It's falling down around us!"

"This. This isn't a part of it! Even in your thirties you still act like a naïve trotter."

"Just give me the folder J."

"Not happening. You're going to have to kill me sister. I know you have no problem shooting me, but this time you better finish the damn job."

"Foolish girls enough gabbing," interrupted Stepan, reaching for the folder.

As his hand hovered over the folder I reached behind me and a pulled out my dagger. Stepan was focused on the table not paying me any mind, he never saw it coming. I stabbed the center of his hand impaling the blade through his hand and several inches of table.

"Ahh!" he cried out in agony reaching for the knife with his other hand.

"Don't even think about it Beaky," I warned, twisting the blade slightly. "This little deal you have with my sister is off.

"I don't think so bitch. A deals a deal."

"I knew I'd regret sparing your life," I whispered in his ear.

"Damn it Josie Chloé is going to shoot. What do you want me to do?" Riker asked panicked.

I snapped my attention to Chloé to see her hands trembling as she trained the 9mm on my chest.

"Don't make me do it Josalynn." She begged.

I stepped back from Stepan hands raised in surrender. "Ok C just calm down."

"I-I need this deal."

"No you don't. We can work this all out. Just set down the gun and talk to me. I can fix this, I know I can."

"No. No you can't. Only he can."

"Why Chloé? What did you do?"

Focused on Chloé I failed to keep eyes on Stepan. He had managed to work the knife free. He yelled out and lunged towards me. A shot rang out and glass broke. Stepan laid sprawled out on the table.

"Who was that? Who's out there?" Chloé panicked.

She turned towards the window and started shooting blindly towards the barn.

"Shit!" I heard Riker cry out in my ear.

Instinct kicked in and before I knew it I called out to Chloé while climbing over the table. She turned sharply. Shock painted both our faces as one single shot rang out.

*Bang*

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Only one chapter left. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.

* Zatknis- shut up

* Kto ty- who are you

* Vy znayete , kto ya MakGrat- you know who I am McGrath

* Otlichno srabotano- well done


	34. Chapter 34

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Josie!" I yelled out.

I leapt from the loft and landed with a thud in a pile of old hay. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the house. 'Please be ok. Please be ok.' I could hear weeping from inside the house and in my ear piece. I jerked the earpiece out and shoved it in my pocket as I yanked the screen door open. The door separated from its hinges and crashed to the ground. I rushed into the room scanning the floor. Leaned up against the butcher block island I found them. The weeping I heard morphed into words.

*"Dia do thoil no." she cried over and over again, stroking her sister's hair.

I sunk to my knees in front of them my heart crumbling. 'I can't believe it.'

She looked up at me, her sister cradled her lap, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't want to do it."

"I know."

OoO (3 months later) OoO

I sunk into the sand watching the sun set on the horizon. Waves lapped quietly on to the shore, to my left the bonfire crackled; the heat keeping the summer chill at bay. I pulled the sleeves of my sweater over my hands and hugged my knees. I sighed heavily. To my right Ryland sunk into the sand, sitting next to me.

"Not much beats this huh?" he asked after a moment.

"Nope," I sighed. "Not much."

"I…I know I've said it a few times but thank you for what you did. I, I-I know you it wasn't easy and I wish there was a way to change how things played out."

"Yeah I know you do. It's ok." I smiled sadly, patting his knee. 'I wish I could change how things played out too.'

OoO (Flashback) OoO

"I didn't want to do it."

"I know."

She gazed down at her sister, holding her close. "I didn't want to do it. Why did you make me do it?"

Milo burst through the door, Declan and Ryland on his heels. They looked over at Stepan lifeless body in surprise before turning their gaze to us.

"Oh Josalynn no," Declan choked out falling to the floor beside them.

"This wasn't suppose to happen Declan. This wasn't the plan."

"Riker?" Ryland called.

I struggled to my feet and pulled my brother into a crushing hug. I held him at arms length to look him over. He had a gnarly black eye and split lip. His wrist were tinged a deep purple from being tied up at one time.

"Shit. Mom is going to kick my ass when she gets a load of you," I stated.

Ryland smiled sadly, "I think she'll forgive you."

"And Shepherds we shall be for thee, my Lord." We turned to see her praying over her sister. "for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."

She finished the family prayer quietly as she laid her sister carefully on the floor, arms across her chest. We all watches silently, afraid to move afraid to breathe. Standing over her sister's body, Josie whispered something in Irish and walked outside. The steps creaked as she descended them quietly. A second later we jumped when we heard her scream out into the night. I stepped outside to see her collapsed on her knees in the dirt between the barn and house. Josie's shoulders shook violently as she cried. She hugged her arms tightly around herself as if trying to keep herself together. I dropped to the ground behind her and wrapped my arms around her tightly, pressing my cheek against her back, I listened to her heart break before me.

"NOO!" She screamed out again gripping my arms frantically…

OoO (Present) OoO

"Yo Riker!" Rocky called behind me.

Ryland and I turned our attention to our brother.

"Hey man your girl's here." He said pointing off towards the hill where the parking lot stood.

I stood to me feet and scanned the sand. Halfway down the hill I saw her. Her hair blowing every which way in wind coming off the water. Her tan stomach peaked out between the tails of the white button up shirt she wore. A teal bikini top shown through the shirt top. She held sandals in one hand as she hiked up her black flowing skirt with the other, her tan legs peeking out. Ray Bans shielded her eyes from the final beams of the setting sun.

I felt my chest swell and a lump form in my throat. I hadn't seen or spoken to her for two months. After the small memorial for Chloé, Josie claimed she had unfinished business in Russia. I didn't question, I didn't fight. I knew this was something she had to do and I stepped back to let her; waiting patiently for her to return. Without another thought I took off in a dead run towards her. Josie reached the bottom of the hill the same time I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. She squealed in surprise and wrapped her arms and legs around me. I buried my face in her neck and breathed deeply. 'Damn it I've missed her scent.' I felt Josie shift and I leaned back enough to see her face. She had pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and her intense eyes smiled at me.

"God I've missed you so much." I whispered.

"I've missed you too réalta rac." She whispered back.

I smiled at her and crashed my lips to hers before peppering her face and neck in kisses. Josie clung to me and giggled. I felt I would die at the sound of her laughter. Too long she had been away.

"Alright love birds come join the party!" Ross hollered out.

"Come on Mrs. Lynch- to- be." I smiled.

"Lead the way Mr. Lynch."

I placed Josie back down in the sand and we walked hand in hand down to our awaiting family.

OoO (Josie) OoO

Riker and I stumbled and laughed through the sand on our way to the others by the bonfire. Once with the others Riker's mom approached me. I hadn't seen her since the Dublin concert and to say I was nervous was an understatement. She scrutinized me for a moment, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Stormie reached out and drew me in to a crushing hug. I froze not sure what to do.

"Welcome home sweet girl." She whispered into my hair.

A sob escaped my lips and I hugged her back as tightly as I could.

"Ok mom. Enough hogging my sister," Ryland joked squeezing in between us. "Welcome back," he greeted hugging me.

"Thanks," I smiled wiping away a few rogue tears.

Rocky and Ross came up behind us and enveloped us in a group hug which ended in everyone's involvement. We broke apart laughing.

"Hell of a welcoming," I laughed, looking at all of them.

"Well you've been gone too long." Ratliff answered.

"Yeah. There's that, but that's all done with. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now."

"Could be worse."

"Ha! That's good to know."

"Ok enough of that," Stormie said cutting in. "Let's eat."

We all ushered around the bonfire, plates of food and smiling faces. I sat with Riker and glanced around the fire. My gaze landed on Ryland and my smile faltered. His wrist still bared signs of bruising. They were faint but still noticeable. He had a scar above lip where it split. Seeing his marks I thought of Chloé.

OoO (Flashback) OoO

"Chloé no!" I yelled climbing over the table.

She turned sharply into me, shock painted both our faces. Her last shot blurred passed my ear.

"Josie?" Chloé choked out before slumping against me.

"No. No, no, no." I rambled out sinking to the floor with her in my arms. "No Chloé please. You're ok. It's ok."

I leaned against the island, hiding Chloé close. Her body lied limp in my arms. She stared at me unblinking.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. I'm so sorry."

I held her close, the handle of my knife digging into my chest. I stroked her hair back from her face. Every stroke I watched bright strawberry blonde dull to a muddled gray.

"You're ok. Everything will be ok," I whispered, denial setting in.

"You're o- oh god no. Please no." I cried out. "Dia do thoil no. Dia do thoil no."

A crash came from the doorway. I caught a glimpse of Riker's converse before he knelt to the floor. I looked at him through the tears streaming down my face.

"I didn't want to do it." I sobbed.

"I know," he whispered back.

I looked back down at Chloé. My dagger buried in her chest. I didn't even realize I had grabbed it until I heard her breathe in sharply as the blade plunged in.

"I didn't want to do it. Why did you make me do it?" I asked her wishing she would answer.

More noise came from the door.

"Oh Josalynn no."

I looked up to see Declan come towards us.

"This wasn't suppose to happen Declan. This wasn't the plan." I blubbered, hugging Chloé to me once again.

Murmuring from the others filled the room and I suddenly remembered the Family Prayer Chloé had loved.

"And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." I laid Chloé down, folding her arms over her chest and shutting her eyes. "*Logh dom."

The room was silent. I didn't dare look at anyone. I slipped through the door and eased down the steps. I managed to walk about a yard from the house before I collapsed to the ground. I looked up at the barely dark sky, stars struggling to shine through. My chest tightened and my throat burned. I took a deep breath and let out a blood curdling scream. Sobs tore through me sending tremors down my spine. I hugged myself in fear I'd shatter in pieces. Two arms wrapped around me and I felt a cheek pressed to my back. I struggled to breath.

"Noo!" I screamed out once more before the numbing darkness took over.

OoO OoO

A month later I stood at the edge of Maggie's Leap, dressed in black, cradling the pine box I had made for Chloé the first time I thought I lost her. Her urn mimicked mine in a lot of ways but where mine held turquoise accents hers had scorched pine instead. Father McManus stood to my left and Riker stood to my left. Riker had his hand clasped around my shoulder squeezing reassuringly. Declan stood to my right, the rest of Riker's family and Milo stood silently behind us. We listened patiently as Father McManus read Chloé her final prayer. With his final word. Declan and I stepped forward.

"Go home sweet sister." I whispered tipping out her ashes.

I passed the box to Declan and stepped back to Riker. He wrapped his arm around me hugging me close and kissing my hair. We waited for Declan to say his goodbyes before walking back to the cars. Father McManus gave his final condolences and headed back to town. The rest of us stood before our cars in an awkward silence.

*ahem* "H-here," Declan said holding out Chloé's urn.

"No," I said shaking my head. "You keep it. I'm sure she'd want you to."

He gave a curt nod turned and walked away. I watched him drive off before looking at the others.

"Can we go home now?" I asked timidly.

"Of course sweetheart." Riker answered ushering me to the charter van.

I waited until we were well on our way back to Shannon before I got everyone's attention. I stood in the aisle next to Logan who was driving.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for being here. Especially after all that happened. *ahem* I'm truly grateful for you all. I know this isn't anything you'd ever thought you'd be in and I'm sorry for that. Chloé was dealing with Sokolov's son and after going through her personal effects I discovered Mikhail is involved as well. This won't end until he's stopped permanently. I'll be flying to London with you in the morning but as you fly back home, I'll be hunting down Mikhail in Russia. I'm putting an end to all of this.

"No more fake identity, no more illegal business. I can't say no more Mac Tíre because those guys need me, but I can say we won't be acting as a mob affiliated group. We'll be a high tech security firm dealing in all things legal, such as protecting our favorite rock band." I winked making the others smile.

"I know this won't be a quick operation to find Mikhail but I'll work diligently. In my absence I'd like for you to act as owners and run Cali Beats Recording with Sean. Budget you next album, find new talent, put on charity concerts. Whatever the six of you deem necessary. Milo will be going back wherever he wants. You have an open ended invitation with Mac Tíre."

"Wait you're going to Russia by yourself?!" Rydel asked worried.

I nodded. "Yes. This is something I feel I have to do by myself. I'll be acting alone. The only person's life that will be in jeopardy will be my own."

"Only if you come back." Riker said.

"I'll try."

"No. No try. We have a wedding planned and I don't intend to not walk down that aisle without as my wife. Go do what you have to but you will come back to be my wife."

"Ok."

OoO (Present) OoO

"Hey you ok?" Riker nudged me worried.

"Yeah. Just thinking about when we should get married."

"Whenever you want baby."

"So wait," started Ross. "I get that you're Josie again but how did you work that out?"

"Made up a fake witness protection case. Once I was no longer witness to a crime, there was no need to keep my original identity dead."

"Dude you should've seen how the fans reacted when news broke," Ratliff said. "I thought they were going to break twitter and instagram."

"Well I for one am glad to have you back as just Josie," Rydel smiled.

"Me too." I agreed smiling back.

"So when's the big day for you two?" Rocky asked.

I glanced at Riker who was looking at me expectantly. "How about May 21st on the ship?"

"The ship as in our pirate ship? Seriously?!" Riker asked excitedly. "Wait May 21st? Why that day?"

"Five years ago it was the best day of my life because it was the day I met you."

OoO ~ OoO

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone that read this story from the beginning. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed working on it and reading all the reviews I received. I have a bit of a one shot epilogue with the wedding but I'm undecided on whether or not to post it. I hope to write other stories in the future, once I have ideas, and I hope to receive the same response I did with this storyline. Thank youagain. Until next time!

* Dia do thoil no- God please no

* Logh dom- forgive me


End file.
